Devil's Trap
by Omano-chan
Summary: SupernaturalAU! Once young and desperate Loki made a deal with a demon, and traded his soul for his family. What complicated the ten years he was given was that Tony Stark, the demon in question, grew fond of his mortal pet but eventually got Loki into hunting as well. And as a hunter Loki set it as his goal to kill the demon and get out of his deal. FrostironBang2013 R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Devil's trap**

**AUTHOR: ****Omano-chan for the 2013 Frostiron Bang event****  
****ARTIST: ****DISIZLETZI**** (disizletzi . tumblr . com)****  
****LINK TO ART POST: **disizletzi . tumblr post/ 61848837365/ frostiron-bang-2013-devils-trap-by-omano-chan (just without the spaces)**  
****PAIRING: **Tony Stark/Loki**  
****RATING: **Teen& up (Maybe brushing M I'm not sure)**  
****WARNINGS: **mentions of violence (but not even canon-typical I believe) and vague mentions of suicidal thoughts. And Tony's presence has a negative impact on Loki's sophisticated dictionary.

**SupernaturalAU, Demon!Tony and hunter!Loki **

**Summary: **Once young and desperate Loki made a deal with a demon, and traded his soul for his family. What complicated the ten years he was given was that Tony Stark, the demon in question, grew fond of his mortal pet but eventually got Loki into hunting as well. And as a hunter Loki set it as his goal to kill the demon and get out of his deal.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**A/N: **I unfortunately have some troubles getting Loki in character, and the last few chapters are still unbeta'd but I hope you'll like it!

Special thanks for my amazing artist,Letzi for the awesome illustration, making up with me whining and saving the day with taking the ungrateful job as my beta!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_**~* Keep calm and…*~**_

Loki once young and desperate made a deal with a demon – he summoned it and bargained his soul for his family.

Four and a half years later he's sitting hunched on the floor of his poorly lit kitchen in the middle of nowhere – staring at his wrists with cuts wide open – but no blood dripping down to the floor.

"Sorry, hot stuff, but you see – I can't let you do that," came the smooth sneer from the top of the counter.

"Why? Wouldn't you get me sooner?" Loki looked up at the man in the three-part suit, perched up on his counter. Eyes a surprisingly warm shade of brown, lips twitched up into a smile.

Tony raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Unfortunately, things aren't so easy. Apparently, I only get your soul when I'm coming for it, and since I'd promised you ten years... you might just get into the sticky hands of some other son of a bitch, which I obviously can't let happen. But you are a smart boy. You should know that. So I just cannot allow you the luxury of ending your misery so soon."

"So I've realised."

Surviving a fatal accident, waking up from a coma, healthy, without any fractured bones, or brain damage... That was hardly possible. Not to mention natural.

"Now, I've been wondering... Why aren't you with your precious family? Since you've given them so much... Anyone else would be living up all the years to come. All the 10 years I so generously gave you. Go on with your life. Especially that it's so much better than it could turn out. Finish university. Get a girl, have kids. You seem to be the type of guy who'd be killing for kids. Aren't you?"

"And please, tell me what would be the point?" Loki snapped. He was sure the other knew very well that it was nothing.

"Well, a few tons of happy moments I suppose. But maybe I'm wrong. I've never been fond of families. They only mean trouble. Don't take me all wrong, they gave me the most delicious deals... but also the most pain in the ass. Begging – please, I'll make another deal just let me stay with my family! Let me see my kid finish school!" Tony pitched his voice a bit higher, whining, mocking the pain of fathers and mothers who had made the fatal mistake of dealing with the demon. "And there'd come the let me see them graduate, get married, settle down blah blah... But where'd be the point of making a deal then? And then they just call me cruel."

"You didn't force them into the deal..." Loki muttered turning his eyes back to the stainless floor.

"That's right, babe," Loki could hear the fabric rustle a bit as Tony shifted his position on the counter. "This is exactly why I can't wrap my mind around your behaviour. Others are begging for more time, and you just want to jump off the train? Did I really put you through such misery? I thought I made good for you?"

"Don't dare to mock me!" Loki snapped and jerked his head up to glare at Tony. "We both know you enjoy watching! I've felt you keeping an eye on me! You've been stalking me-!"

"I've only been keeping an eye on my investment." Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's creepy! How am I _supposed_ to have a normal life, when I know, that a _demon_ is watching my every step?"

"Don't flatter yourself that much, darling, it wasn't every step of yours. I have a business to run," an evil smirk graced Tony's features, "And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it... now and then... You weren't that much bothered of being watched."

_...Fuck right..._

"So you see... What happened to your precious family? If we are already engaged in this lovely domestic conversation," Loki didn't even have to spare a glance at Tony to know the other was enjoying himself like someone watching some ridiculous soap opera on TV.

"…They found out I'm a freak," Loki spat out after long moments of rolling the words around his tongue.

"_They_?" Tony threw back his head to let out a bark of sharp laughter. "Oh my, your family is so hilarious! I love them – not that I wouldn't want to shove a glowstick up your father's ass sometimes, but still.

"But okay, fine, you don't take my humour well, that's fine, babe, you'll get used to it, and realize it's easier to laugh with me. They say it hurts less. Oh, fuck, you are one precious thing. I knew I had to keep you."

It took Tony this long ramble for his giggles to subside into a shark-like sharp smirk.

"Let's say you leave them. People would go around, and then what? Lead a hedonist life? I surely would, Hell, why not? Since you know when it's going to end, you can just burn it down! Make rich, gamble, man! Or since you seem the intellectual type, go out and save as many people as you can squeeze into 10 years. Or write a book. A penny for your thoughts... you'd make it rich. You'd have girls, money... Life of a shooting star! What else could you ask for? So many dumbasses would be killing for your opportunities. Look into the mirror, Princess, and let me tell you, apart from the scary haunted face, like 'oh-shit-I-just-saw-a-ghost', which is actually only half true, you are pretty sexy. Moreover even with this slight psycho look you could make it! Make the bitches kneel. I've seen bastards living such life without your capacities – what else would you need?"

Yes. What could he ask for?

The worst part? Loki knew Tony was right. He could have made it all. Get everything and anything. But there was a tiny problem. He didn't want them. He only wanted it to be over.

"Ahh, I see, you are hopeless, I can't do anything with your pretty depressed ass... But, hey, lucky day! I just might be in a merciful mood today..." Tony leaned forward, and even though he was still so far away Loki could feel the warmth of his breath fanning over his skin, heavy lidded eyes flaring blood red. "Tell me what you want. And I'll consider fulfilling your needs."

_-So choose wisely._

It was all reminding Loki too much of that kiss that ruined his whole life. Why he couldn't have anything.

Loki could ask for so many things.

His family to be back to normal.

He could ask for more time so that he would see a reason to try and make something out of it. Make up for his wasted four years and use it wisely this time, living up every second knowing that they were running short.

He could ask to be able to die.

He could ask for his freedom. For his soul back.

He could ask for...

But it wasn't that kind of bargain. There was no guarantee he was going to get his wish. It would just be considered – at the luckiest odds. His wish had to meet Tony's... in some way or the other.

"Fuck me."

…

"With pleasure."

* * *

When asleep, he really didn't look that dangerous. Or threatening. Or a demon, for the matter. His skin was slightly darker than a normal tan, a bronze glow in the morning rays of the sun sneaking through the shutters. Messy bed-head, softened features. Loki could get used to the sight. In his bed. Which wasn't really his. He never had such comfortable, king sized bed. At least there were some advantages in comfort if a demon was bedding you.

Loki barely stood the strong gut wrenching urge – _need_ – to reach out –just stretch his fingers – and run them along Tony's cheekbone down to his beard, or to just steal a last touch of silky tousled hair.

* * *

"Kinky," Tony drawled still only half-conscious tied to a kitchen chair in the devil's trap circle drawn on the floor.

"Not really," Loki snorted from the corner of the room. His voice was tense as he watched Tony shake his head tentatively from one side to the other, then jerk it back – as if his neck was incapable of normal movements. The skin on Tony's throat was tight, golden-brown and so, so tempting. Loki would swear he saw the artery thrum under his skin.

"Don't be so nervous hot stuff. That ruins all the fun."

"Did I happen to hit your head too hard?" Loki growled in annoyance to cover up for his nervousness.

"No. Not really. It's a bit hard in a bed too. So no. Barely a bump, but nothin' much to worry about… First time, huh?" Tony asked then as he looked down the line of his nose to make out the magic circle he was now sitting in. "You're some type of a sadist."

"Unlike you…"

"Now you're being racist… You know I'm into all kinky stuff. And I absolutely have nothing against bondage, but maybe you'd prefer it in bed. Trust me, I'm an engineer. Okay, maybe not the best reference – do you even get it? What I'm trying to say is that I'm an expert and you should know we could talk about your kinks. Nothing to be ashamed of in front of me."

"Are you being nervous, or you are just simply incapable of shutting up for a minute?"

"Why would I be nervous? I might be missing your point here."

"Ah, nothing much. You are just going to be exorcised."

"Now that… Nope, I just happen to be a great admirer of – I mean addicted to –caffeine. I'm always like this before I charm my first cup of coffee out of some pretty cashier lady or guy. I'm quite picky."

Loki wished desperately he could kick the demon's pretty sexy ass back to Hell on his own. But he had done his homework, so it was time to take sore serious measures. Swallowing back all his anxiety and inhibitions, controlling the shivering of his hand and the tremor in his voice by sheer will he took his journal and started reading out loud.

"_Regna terrae, cantata Deo,  
psallite Domin  
qui fertis super caelum  
caeli ad Orientem  
Ecce dabit voci Suae  
tribuite virtutem Deo"_

Loki didn't really dare to look up from his journal. He barely glanced up as he heard Tony groan, and the chair crunch as he jerked. His head snapped from one side to the other with neck-breaking force and speed. The demon grunted and hissed and then panted to try and swallow back the sounds trying to escape his throat with his dignity.

He could end this…

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanic potestas, omnis incursion  
infernalis adversari, omnis legio,  
omnis congregation et secta diabolica…"_

All of a sudden Tony burst out in hysteric laughter.

Loki snapped his mouth shut immediately and just stared at Tony in shock and confusion.

"Oohh sorry! Sorry! You can go on if you want!" Tony gasped as he tried to regain his composure, then glanced up at Loki and fell back into bubbles of laughter.

"What is so funny?!" Loki all but shouted at him.

A demon wasn't supposed to be laughing in the middle of its exorcism!

"Oh, boy! Don't you have a sexy voice! I wish you'd dug up the longer version" Tony sighed dreamily then a few giggles bubbled up from his chest again. "I wouldn't mind listening to you until you finish… Damn I would kill to see your face! But pretending an exorcism to be working on me is a bit difficult first thing in the morning. I might have hurt my neck"

Tony wasn't supposed to be sitting so calm in his chair! He was fucking enjoying himself!

"Pretending?! You're lying! How the fucking hell wouldn't it work on you?!"

"Binding spell." Tony stated matter of factly. As if it were the most natural thing in the world that a demon can just escape its exorcism and turn it into his own amusement instead! "This body – is actually _mine. _You can't chase me out of it."

Loki frowned at him. Teeth gritted, fists clenched and shaking, eyes ablaze with despair and hatred.

"Demons don't have bodies!"

"You tell me!" Tony quirked an eyebrow, then cracked a toothy pearly white grin. "That's the whole point of a very strong binding spell. So in the end – I _do_. This one is mine. I told you. You're not getting rid of me."

"_How?_"

"Deal," Tony told him on the voice you speak to a stupid kid. "You'll love this story," He cleared his throat as you start a bedtime fairy tale, "Once upon a time there was a smart bastard who wanted power and fame. He was a genius turning to me. But apparently when his time came he didn't want to die. Have I mentioned he was a genius? He managed to offer me something valuable enough to leave his miserable excuse of a life – the one and _only_ time I agreed to a second turn of deals. So I got his baby boy. And in a year or two, we got a very precious and strong bond. And happy ending: the bastard in the end went to Hell. Only a few years later than our first deal was set, but hey! Here I got my body. Everyone got what they deserved."

"Son of a bitch…So this," Loki waved shakily with his hand, gesturing at Tony's body, "is of that boy's?"

"It's _mine_, dumbass. It's only his, as it's born flesh and bone. And now, stupidity wears off my good mood and patience." Tony sighed dramatically and Loki was too late to catch the red flare of his eyes and the nonexistent wave of Tony's hand.

"One more advice, Princess-"

Loki gasped as all air left his lungs, his back flat against the wall. Loki could barely breathe from the sudden huge pressure on his chest.

"- do your homework first, before you try and exorcise a demon- "

Tony was walking up to him as nonchalant and easy as ever. Suit back in place without a wrinkle on his velvet shirt or any stray of hair hanging in his forehead. Tony stood now only a breath width away from Loki, and it became even harder to breathe. The air was too hot, too dry! His lungs couldn't handle that.

"- Watch out for the cracks on the floor next time."

And Tony crushed their lips together in a bruising punishingly deep kiss, sucking all the air out of Loki's body.

Loki was about to black out when Tony finally let go and left Loki writhing and gasping for air on the floor. With no trace of the demon's visit apart from Loki's bruised and burnt lips.

* * *

**A/N:** This work can be found on my tumblr (omano-chan . tumblr . com) under the label Devil's Trap :)

I hope you enjoyed it so far and will the next chapters too :) please share your thoughts with me! Thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_**~*Hunter*~**_

Things weren't always going fabulously in Loki's life. Oh, had he mentioned he sold his soul to a demon? No? And that he was just unbelievably unsuccessful at killing himself?

Well, now he was damn close to ending his life. The only problem in the plan: it wasn't the plan!

How ironic. The one time he actually wanted to get out of it alive and hopefully with all his limbs and organs attached to their original places, he ended up just a blink away from dying. And of course that damned demon wasn't anywhere to be seen this time for his usual 'I can't let you die before close-time and blah-blah-blah'.

Loki had never wished for the bastard more.

Okay, scratch that. Hadn't he been on the verge of death, Loki might remember waking up in the middle of the night alone and drenched in sweat in a random motel room with a throbbing hard-on, but that didn't really matter now.

He was just going through some archives in the local library and might have hacked a few databases meanwhile, but he definitely didn't ask for a half-invisible and definitely supposed-to-be-dead bitch, who had an obsession for green and took a liking in Loki's shirt. Or maybe not, since the clothing was hanging in pieces from his shoulder with some blood-stains here and there. But who knows...

"Now, aren't you edible, Silvertongue," She _purred – _but for the record a snake would make a nicer pet than her.

Why was he so well known all of a sudden in demon-fields?

Oh wait! Didn't he _accidentally_ exorcise two, because they were wearing his patience thin? Yeah, probably that!

But apparently Loki was a little bit tied up and too busy bleeding out to come up with a relative-kind of snarky remark.

"I just feel compelled to rip out your tongue and watch you choke on your own blood," She sneered and now she didn't look that pretty at all anymore.

And that blade got dangerously close to the edge of his mouth. No, Loki _really _didn't need a trademark Joker-smile, thank you very much.

"The only thing is," Hell, he had missed this snarky tone, "he barely has enough blood to grant you a show..." Loki was certainly going to kill him for that amused undertone!

"What do you want here?!" She snapped at Tony, perched up on the top of the metal dissection table, absentmindedly playing with some butcher knife in his hand. He made a dramatic play of not giving a damn about Loki bleeding from several cuts and the blade now dipping into the tight skin of his throat.

"Oh, don't mind me here," Tony waved with his free hand. But as he glanced up, his eyes were ruby-red and furious like the flames of Hell. "I'm just mulling over the best way of ripping your rotten flesh off your bones bitch, if you so much as touch him again."

A bat of an eyelid and the demon was off Loki. He felt the blade slid along his throat but the press of the edge wasn't strong enough to cut deep. The woman crashed into the opposite wall when Loki could breathe freely again. He forced his eyes open and the blur on the edges away as long as he could, so that he saw Tony hop off the table and stroll towards the demon gathering her limbs with a painful moan under the wrecks of the wall.

A blaze of ruby red, a lazy clutch of a hand and she was gasping for air as well as she tried desperately to swallow back the blood from her organs and her wicked soul –

That was the time Loki couldn't fight the pull of the void any longer.

He would have preferred to be awakened by something cool – which might have also soothed the throbbing pain in his head – it had priorities over his whole body, okay? – But he could do with something nicely warm too. Yes. Those fingertips definitely felt good on his temples –

Now, that shock of heat certainly did **not.**

"What took you so long this time?" he growled through the fence of his clenched teeth.

"How ungrateful," Tony tsked from very close, "I have a business to run, Princess. Hard life of the worksmen!... You just couldn't keep from exorcising some demons finally, could you?"

He breathed the last one into Loki's face, as he settled himself half in the hunter's lap, half leaning over him, "It's kind of hot, I have to give you that."

Tony licked a long wet stripe up the length of Loki's neck – flavouring the metallic taste of his blood and closing the wound in his wake. Loki couldn't bite back a wrecked moan. "Such a shame it doesn't work on me..." Tony nibbled sensually on his earlobe, "We'll never know if you could make me cum that way..." And the devil rolled his hips to press his hard-on into Loki's flesh searching for friction and so hot even through his slacks on the moist cooling skin of the pale ripped stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**~*How 'bout a deal?*~**_

"Get out!"

"Why should I? Don't I have the same right to be here as either of you?"

"No, and I refuse to listen to you any longer!"

"You never listen to anyone! It's nothing new!"

"Don't dare to mouth back you ungrateful-"

"I'm ungrateful? ME?! Now I am moved! So you've been around long enough to at least know such thing about me"

"Leave, Loki, you're only seeking trouble-"

"And you want to solve it so much, right Father?"

"Shut your mouth and leave the bloody house, before I kick you out, you _foundling_!"

…

_Foundling._

The word hadn't even registered the time he rushed out of the hall slamming the door behind himself. It stung, of course, that his father would call him a waif, even if Loki would always felt out of place in the family, but when he understood what it _really_ meant…

After hours of randomly wandering the streets he got back to the hospital – just for the last minutes of visiting hours, it took all his personal charm and smooth tongue to get the nurse to let him in.

Loki somehow always ended up at his mother's skirts. Even if in this case she was in a hospital gown under heavy sterile white blankets and the same lifeless walls with only the sound of machines beeping in the room. It was a heart wrenching sight. The only equipments keeping her alive were a sight that would suck all life out of her son if he had to stay here too long.

Frigga had already gotten her medicines and painkillers. She was breathing steadily yet still too shallow.

Loki reached out to run the tip of his finger along the sharp cheekbone. Now they at least held some resemblance to each other. She had lost a lot of weight and slowly all her beautiful golden hair.

Cancer.

It came suddenly, just kicked Frigga off her feet. Her immune system deteriorated so quickly she couldn't have endured too long had she stayed at home.

But she wasn't healing here either.

She was already drifting off to sleep when Loki arrived. She only made a soft humming sound as he caressed her cheek and then enveloped her wrinkled and thin hand in his own cool ones and started to spill his frustration out. He halfheartedly hoped Frigga would sooth his temper as she always did, but his other half hoped she wouldn't be bothered by the pitiful arguments going on at home - About who to be blamed for Frigga's sickness.

"… Father called me a foundling and I left," Loki just took a breath to go on about his rant over Odin, and if he just decided to go on he wouldn't have heard the soft distressed moan Frigga made.

"… he shouldn't have told you like this…"

Cold dread clenched Loki's chest erasing his mind completely.

"Told me what?" he rasped the words. His lips were dry suddenly – like the desert, all previous hatred gone and replaced by nauseating fear.

_Foundling._

"You were adopted," Frigga sighed softly, but it was still obvious she was already drifting off to sleep – Loki knew she would never put it so plainly.

_Adopted_…

He had never caught the part of "but you know, we love you very much, no matter what," murmured gently afterwards. Loki was stuck on the word _adopted_. Half asleep and so drugged you couldn't lie.

The fact that he had always had the suspicion that it _might_ be the case didn't make it any easier. It didn't help either that sometimes he joked he wished he wasn't related to such an oaf of a brother. He could find no relieving humour that his wish at least finally came true.

So it raised the question – why was Loki so desperate to restore the peace in his family?

He wasn't really an anarchist or really that of a vengeful type, even though when he was hurt – and he carried the old scars under the cover from a long time back – he sought out his revenge. He liked chaos and watched it unfold in front of his eyes with fascination but he wasn't searching for it.

So then what was so different now? He had never liked his Father much; Loki could never be good enough for him; he was always living in the shadows of his brother. And he couldn't even say that he was doing it for his mother, since she was the one dying and Loki was quite sure she'd never learn, or moreover acknowledge what was going on at the mansion they called home. So she wasn't hurt either by the family falling apart.

He couldn't find the answer for why he was standing in the middle of the night at the crossroad, with chalk dust on his fingers and staring at a box covered with yarrow flowers in the middle of a summoning circle. He should have dug the box into the dirt, but he stumbled across another mean of summoning a crossroad demon so he rather didn't get lost in such details.

He only hoped it would work out the same.

"Aren't you even more handsome in 3-D," the man suddenly appearing in the middle of the circle purred.

Loki had questioned his sanity several times the past week going through old and even older books about dark magic and demons and deals, but this was the real deal and he had to decide now if he was still more or less sane or only hallucinating the whole thing and should apply for a comfy sanitary room for the rest of his life.

Because if he believed his eyes and senses and compelled his mind to shut down those parts resisting the proceeding, then there was no explanation other than his little summoning ritual had worked.

"Indeed it did," the man said, his face an expression of curious amusement like one of the scientists that were just about to try their new vaccine on a fluffy bunny.

"You're a demon," Loki left the question mark because it was quite obvious that a 'normal' well-dressed man would never appear in front of him just in his previously destined place out of thin air. However, he still couldn't decide whether he should back away or allow his fascination to drive him closer to him.

"Well, yes. I know sometimes it's a bit hard to comprehend and all, but I am. However, I assume you'll proceed it faster, since you seem to be the type who more or less knows what he's doing," just to prove his point the surprisingly big chocolate brown eyes of the creature turned blood red, "Tony Stark, Merchant of Death. How can I assist you, Loki Odinson?"

"Not threatening at all," Loki noted dryly under his breath– and just after the words left his mouth he wondered where his sanity had gone just now that he stated that he hadn't gone all crazy? – mouthing back to a demon? Really Loki?

But to his greatest surprise the demon – Stark wasn't bothered at all. Moreover, if his smirk was any indication he enjoyed the situation himself.

He hadn't screwed up anything yet. So Loki squared his shoulders and collecting all his courage he looked the demon in the eyes, "I want to make a deal."

"Yes, I've gathered that much," Stark mused and sinking his hands in the pockets of his three-part black and bourbon suit he started walking about the circle.

He reminded Loki of a panther in the cage. Elegant and muscles rippling with hidden powers, eyes ablaze with all the wilderness a human being could never fathom, yet this creature humoured him to showcase a bit of his unearthly presence.

"People nowadays are getting more and more stupid – annoyingly so, and I know you don't really read the fine print before signing –"

"I offer my soul and you heal my mother," Loki cut in firmly and stubbornly stood the scrutinizing gaze of Stark.

"Straightforward. I like it," Stark smiled flashing his white teeth. "I hope it's not a deal breaker that she actually isn't your mother – oops, sensitive subject? My apologies."

Loki's nails cut red crescents into his palm, hoping that the pain would help him keep his calm.

"I _know_ that I am adopted. I know it's not my family."

"In the most traditional sense everyone is a member of a huge pathetically dysfunctional family – even you and I – but don't get lost in the details," Stark waved the topic away with his hands and started his second slow round – his eyes never leaving Loki, bearing into the very depth of his soul. "So one would wonder why… Mommy-issues? Daddy-issues maybe?"

"Just as one would wonder why are you so reluctant to deal with me?" Loki retorted, and he even surprised himself how cool he sounded.

For a moment Loki felt like looking at himself from outside of his own body. He was looking at someone else speaking. Someone desperate to sell his soul away – just to prove that at least some part of him was valuable, if not to the ones he loved than maybe to a demon from Hell. Who knew? He might as well profit from it.

"Maybe I should seek out another crossroad demon."

Loki heard in horror as his own lips moved but were attached to another mind. He would have never dared to say such things. He was never eager to pick a fight outside of his family or only if he was really pissed, but would never dare to straightforward _threaten_ a _demon_! Loki could read people. He could deduce their reactions and then choose the most suitable way to approach them to get what he wanted from them in the end without any actual confrontation. But he didn't know much about demons! All the things he had read so far said quite often exactly the opposite and he was only searching for specific pieces of information in his hurry –

Loki snapped back to the present when he heard Stark's dark chuckle.

"Oh, I can see the good ol' spirit of rebellion shining bright in you. You're smart. I like it," Stark said with that smirk still stretching his lips. Then he abruptly came to a halt at the rim of the circle, the closest to Loki and his ruby red eyes were burning straight down to Loki's core.

"But let me get something straight here darling. You either make this deal with me – or with no one at all. Nobody would dare to answer your desperate calls, because I won't let them. These bastards fear for their lives, and even they aren't stupid enough to cross me. I am your only man if you still want dear Frigga to heal."

Loki swallowed hard.

Stark knew his mother's name. He also knew that he was adopted. Why would anybody bother to look up such things Loki himself only learnt two weeks ago? There were no pranks. Time to believe in the supernatural - time to decide. Once and for all.

"Anything I should sign?" Loki asked, but despite his hopes his voice was hoarse and lacking in confidence. That other strangely foreign and at the same time familiar personality trait left him when he would have needed the cool and impassive part of his mind the most.

"Such rush," Stark's eyes glimmered, and extended one of his hands toward Loki – Stark's fingertip only an inch away from the front of his jacket. "But beforehand, so that we are clear on our terms. I'll heal your mother from her cancer in exchange for your soul, which I'm going to collect in ten years. Best offer of the century, be wise. So. Deal?"

"Deal."

Loki took the hand in front of him, expecting a shake or a cut if his blood was needed or something. What he wasn't prepared for was the demon pulling him up close, his hand running up smoothly on Loki's arm up to his shoulder, his neck - and burying itself in his hair, tilting his head slightly – all in a matter of seconds before Stark smashed their lips together. Loki moaned and the heat rushing through his body got him paralyzed. He wanted to get away, his lips were burning and his mind blared HOT! and BURNING! and AWAY!AWAY! But he couldn't. Loki just allowed himself to be kissed, to be devoured thoroughly.

"I could get used to this look on you," Stark purred darkly as he pulled back a few inches, providing Loki a huge gulp of cool midnight air even though Stark's hand was still burning its print to the side of Loki's skull. "Sealed with a kiss. Oh dear, have I forgotten to mention that?"

Loki glared at Stark – he really did at the back of his mind that wasn't too dazed to think straight.

Stark only smirked smugly at him.

"And it's Tony. See you in ten years," he said and pecked Loki on the lips for the last time before he vanished into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_**~*Spirit of rebellion*~**_

After the deal, the first year was all right. Moreover, Loki could barely wish for a better one. Maybe he could have gone without strange dreams and nightmares of damp and scorching heat that left him heaving and desperate for fresh air.

His mother was healing.

Not a miraculous one moment to the other healing, which he actually expected, so at first he was near hysterics and constantly questioned his own sanity for believing in such dark and senseless dubious methods, and sometimes wasn't even sure if the demon he saw in that circle was real or just a vision, a creation of his feverish mind. But the doctors had no idea how Frigga was still alive and not to mention getting better with every passing day. After all you don't hear the word 'miracle falling from a doctor's lips.

Thor was ecstatic, like a golden retriever pup that got a scratch on his belly and was too happy to question the why and how. Odin, though more sceptic and cynical, didn't question anything either. He still gave Loki a few odd looks whenever their paths crossed at home, but that was probably because of Loki's dishevelled looks due to the poor quality and even worse quantity of sleeping hours. So in the end Odin felt generous and closed his eye on Loki's outburst and he seemed determined to act as if nothing had happened and Loki hadn't learnt that he was just adopted, thus never really part of the family. It was hard to decide whether he really did forget it, or just desperately wanted to.

At the moment Loki couldn't care less.

His mother was well. The sensitive balance was restored among the family members and Loki could withdraw into the shadows. He pulled his mouth into a condescending grimace that others might deem a smile and disappeared from family and business meetings after the picture of a perfect and harmonious family had been set.

He was satisfied with the situation – he told himself over and over in the secure darkness of his room when he couldn't decide if he was shivering from the cold or because of the fever burning him up from the inside. He wasn't a good enough liar yet to fill up the gaping hole that was slowly turning black and expanding whenever he saw Odin, Frigga and Thor happily chatting in the living room. He couldn't join them. Not even when his mother beckoned him to. He wasn't part of the family. There were lies that could not be forgotten. Or forgiven.

"_Oh, I can see the good ol' spirit of rebellion shining bright in you."_

The amusement in that voice. The fascination. It strangely filled Loki with nice warmth. This was the first pair of eyes that he saw gleam because they found him interesting. _Him_. Not Thor's brother. Not an Odinson. Him. _Loki_. And if it was this rebellion that made him special, unique and different, if it was what separated him from what he could never become, then he would embrace it. Grab it and never let go.

So Loki rebelled.

He only needed something to shake the pillars his life had stood on.

It had always bothered him and sent him into throwing tantrums in different creative ways in his room when Odin wanted to rule his life. Planning out every single detail so that he would become the perfect backup for his brother. A perfect shadow that would provide support but could never outshine him. Loki loved his brother – he really did, and he couldn't have proven this better than giving up any dreams he harboured for his future to save Frigga and all the Odinson family, but it was simply outraging that he could never tell them about it and scream "What else do you want from me?!"

This is why he ended up studying history and mythology – with such a name it shouldn't be so surprising – instead of attending law school, and on top of all he moved back to Britain. It probably was the only reason why he managed not getting disowned. Loki moved out the next day he announced his decision, and Frigga must have taken his side as always and reasoned with Odin, so that Loki could still exist with the name Odinson.

One part of him was irreversibly broken at that time. Yet another small pitch black part of his soul was madly cackling and gloating in satisfaction.

He hoped things would settle down. He would come to terms with the fact that he had 10 more years to live, find a place for himself and maybe even get a glimpse of happiness finally.

It never really happened. He was feeling out of place no matter where he went, what he set as a goal. Both in Britain, in Norway, back in the US he was constantly haunted.

Loki noticed figures that weren't really there. Creatures that only lived in his studies, in old legends and folklore stories, monsters that weren't and couldn't be real. And on top of that he couldn't miss the news in the papers wherever he went about those horrible murders, which were blamed on serial killers or strange accidents, though he couldn't shake off the feeling that couldn't be so, that the monsters he saw were responsible…

One part of him desperately wanted to get rid of these horrible feelings and intuitions, while the other one, that had always thought even his nightmares were amusing, found some pervert satisfaction in collecting the articles in a journal and scribbling down his own notices and critics to the margins on sleepless nights. There were more and more of them. So the journal grew thicker and thicker as time passed by.

In the second year he still had too much time on his hands. There were too many notes in that journal, too many thoughts in his head. And he was getting more and more suspicious that he was losing his mind. So what did someone smart enough to realize that might be the case should do? Start studying Psychology seemed to be a good enough answer to that. Loki thought he'd be more than just fine analyzing himself. He'd go to someone, a so-called specialist, and he'd be assigned to a nice and comfy straitjacket and a mental asylum.

It was enough to prove him that yes, he was losing his sanity. And of course there was the usual dualty inside of him where one part was terrified of this idea and wanted to break down sobbing and then screaming madly in the next second, while the other just cracked a smirk, with the certainty that he would come out of it victorious.

This smirking bastard looked back at him from the mirror.

That wasn't him. Wasn't Loki Odinson. He still clung desperately to the idea that he was finally growing into a better, more independent version of himself. But nothing changed the worrying fact that altogether with his sanity his cool temper was packing and getting ready to fly out the window.

Loki honestly considered jumping after it (after crawling up a skyscraper first, just to make sure) when the visions started.

He was seeing the crossroad demon everywhere.

He blamed it on the loneliness driving him crazy.

Not that he had ever been such a social and extrovert type. Quite the contrary, but he always had at least his brother at his side. Adopted or not, he was missing Thor. Thor was always optimistic. Some people mistook him for being naïve and idiotic, and Loki also several times rubbed it in his face when he lost his temper or just wanted to jab – to hurt – and Thor was the unlucky idiot in his way, but really, he was very attentive, loyal, smart and could interpret the world in ways Loki never could, and Loki wouldn't trade him for the world. Not even if it meant he could get rid of Odin.

Loki would die first than show his affection for his brother openly, but he cared for him dearly. Maybe this was why he could convince himself that it was for better if he kept his distance from Thor and the whole family.

That he couldn't shut his brain off added to the desperate search for something that could mute the maddening thoughts and fears was enough to give his family a reason to hate him, to give them the authority to throw him out, cut all ties… even if they didn't know about it, it was reason enough for Loki.

He needed distraction from the visions. Then there was the bottle and the needle. And there was no saying how much Loki despised himself for being such a weakling that he had to resort to such pitiful methods.

The next few months were a blur of dark and warm unconsciousness and cold and blinding awakenings and fights.

He was expelled from college and just a hair's width away from getting arrested. He was called a disgrace. Worthless. Useless. Pathetic. Petty. Hopeless. Even attention-whore at one point. Freak.

All these just made Loki more stubborn. He scoffed in Odin's face and cracked a vicious smirk over the burning ache in his cheek. Until one day Frigga came to him begging for Loki to stop and don't kill himself, he was such a precious boy, _her dear son_, and she couldn't watch him slowly killing himself…

Loki had never realized a few kind words could break someone more than cruelty and fists and any kind of weapon.

He suspected it was Frigga who asked Thor to take Loki out. Not really the best idea to get a potentially on the straight way to become a drunk junky to a club and 'have fun' but Loki had to give his mother credit for the caution she took. Just entrust him on Thor. He would take his quest to heart and look after his little brother's drinking and make sure he wouldn't go after anything else. And as much Loki could get stubborn and an ass, he hadn't yet mastered the ability to be immune to Thor's long-suffering and even longer-lasting kicked puppy looks.

So that was it. On one Saturday evening, three years in his deal, Loki and Thor went out to a club. Bumping –accidentally, honest – into Thor's friends and girlfriend, people Loki couldn't stand anymore and supposedly set out to have a great time.

The first hour was okay. Loki tried his best not to drink himself under the table in the first twenty minutes and with enough alcohol to fog their minds Fandral and Hogun were fun enough to unleash his tongue on them.

Loki even managed to flirt a bit - purely out of courtesy - with Darcy who had her eyes on him, then chased her away efficiently. And he hadn't broken Fandral's hand either when it tried to creep up his thigh. He only cracked his fingers a little bit. Nothing fatal.

That was the club and the time when everything had gone to Hell. His visions materializing.

Loki spotted Tony Stark in the crowd. It would be quite impossible – with so many people, a crowd, a whole mass of fused bodies and overhanging limbs writhing and pulsating – but it was _him_!

All at once every drug induced hazy memories were coming back crashing his self-control, tearing the leash he had managed to haul in the neck of his temper, keeping his sanity in his eyesight – But the memories of burning red eyes and the lazy flash of pearly white teeth revealed by a smirk –

Loki wanted to bolt. To get away from this horror that had ruined his whole life –

But Thor caught him with a big comforting hand on his shoulder and a determined look in his stormy blue eyes.

The vision of the crossroad demon was gone when he looked back.

So Loki stayed. And even allowed himself to be dragged to the dance floor by some girl he didn't even fancy. He must have drunk a lot. But she was all right. Not his type, but good enough to keep his mind occupied. Only until one moment in the writhing hot mass of dancers Loki felt chilled out cold – he would swear he saw his breath puff out in a small white cloud – then immediately his skin was on fire when a warm hand ran along his frame – tracing his torso from shoulder to hip, stroking the pointy outline of the bone, a hard muscular body pressing up to his back, the other's breath hot in his hair.

"Here you are," Sharp teeth grazed the naked expanse of his neck. "My favourite rebelling angel."

Loki tore himself out of the teasing grasp and for a moment he was face to face with Tony Stark in a deep bourbon coloured shirt, trademark smirk in place and his eyes devoured all the panic that radiated from Loki.

He didn't remember how he got there but the next moment Loki found himself bent double in the back alley heaving and throwing up everything he had had throughout the night. Yet it didn't relieve him at all. His knees were still shaking, ready to collapse under him and cold sweat broke on his forehead.

It couldn't be possible! He had been running away from this monster, but nothing worked. And he was definitely real. Loki could still feel the warmth of his hands and it chilled him out. Loki leant his back to the dirty cold wall, hopeful that it would ease his trembling and he wouldn't find himself lying on the ground soon. He had to go back. He had to – But couldn't really recall why.

To act nice, someone who wasn't entirely and hopelessly lost yet?

_You are lost without guidance. No one understands you. No one will ever accept what's deep inside you. What even you can't accept. You should let it gush out…_

Loki shook his head. Those weren't his thoughts. Even though they sounded familiar. Like an old track that has been playing over and over on a long journey.

His shivering slowly subsided and he could take a breath without the heaving returning. He still counted a minute then turned to go back through the back entrance –

_Moans and screams of passion of more! more! and yes!_

_A shower of fake blonde hair, smeared makeup – _

_Burning red eyes, a flash of dangerous pearly white and bronze._

_Groans, one more scream and a dark chuckle absolutely devoid of anything but menace and cruel mirth._

Loki flew back the way he came with the same panic clutching his insides and paralyzing his mind. He bumped into the wall and hit his head, but he was already dizzy enough he couldn't care less that now he wasn't even seeing straight. In a frenzy of despair he ran, ran and ran until he found himself in a bright passage that grew closer and closer –

-it finally erased the shadowy corridor and the writhing whore and the phantom of his nightmares between her legs.

* * *

Loki had been to hospitals before and he had always had a very strong revulsion when he had to enter one.

However, it was different now. He was the one lying on the sterile ugly green sheets under the blanket that was either too heavy or wasn't warm enough. He was attached to tubes and wires and machines that beeped irritating his hazy mind to no end.

"Loki, darling, how are you feeling?"

The woman sounded worried. Concerned. Frigga? Yet – there lay a wavering undertone of confusion and the repressed waves of panic.

Loki's fingers twitched then with the solace that his hand was responding he curled his fingers into a light fist. His hand was lying on top of the covers. Cold and dry.

Frigga wasn't holding his hand.

Despite the machine's constant even beeping his heart froze.

How many things can break in one moment…

"Fine," Loki said. His voice hoarse, his lips dry but otherwise he didn't feel sedated or numb.

He didn't open his eyes to look at his mother. Her voice betrayed everything she might try to cover up with her gentle smiles. Loki was afraid he couldn't restrain his tears that welled up behind his eyelids if he risked a last glance at her.

"Thank goodness," she sighed, but she wasn't relieved. Not really. She was just a mother.

"Do you remember anything, brother?" Thor asked from the same side. He was probably standing behind Frigga with a hand on her shoulder.

Loki shook his head. It went surprisingly well.

"You were hit by a van two corners down from the place we were at three days ago," Thor sounded confused as well. Confused, disappointed and betrayed.

_Oh._

He remembered the light closing up on him. It was the van. He remembered recognizing it. It all happened really fast. Loki fought down his base instinct to get away. He stood like the deer caught in the headlight. He didn't mind…

"But you are all right, Loki," Frigga said quickly, "The doctors don't understand how, but you are. They thought you should be paralyzed by now," her voice grew thick but she took a deep breath to go on. "But you only have a slight concussion, no broken or fractured bones. Nothing…"

_And it shouldn't have happened. You should be broken here in front of them, you know that. Of course Odin is not here, because you are a freak. Just open up your eyes and look if you dare! They are afraid of you now. They think you drank too much and wanted to kill yourself – of course they are not entirely wrong. Are they your family? If you were dying they would clung to your hand and for the smallest flinch you make they would burst out in happy tears._

_But now that you are all fine? You are a freak!_

_You don't believe me? Open up your eyes and see for your own!_

Loki didn't open his eyes.

"That's great, isn't it…?" He didn't find it in himself anymore to call Frigga _Mother_.

* * *

At first he was to be found in libraries more often than at home. He couldn't stand the sideway glances of disappointment and disgust. He picked more and more fights with Odin and Thor and turned away from Frigga. The pain in her eyes didn't touch his heart anymore.

Four miserable years into his deal Loki moved away.

States away from the place he romantically still used to call home in his weaker moments he bought a small flat, but for a while he couldn't afford the luxury to live in it, to keep a permanent address or a phone number for that matter. His mother and brother hadn't given up on him for another half a year. They called Loki several times until Loki got fed up and threw the damned device out the window one evening. Somehow his next number got tracked too, and that phone shared the fate of its predecessor.

Changing phones and moving from motel to, hitchhiking or renting a car to be able to travel was very troublesome. But running away from private detectives needed precautions to be taken. Luckily both of them made the mistake to try and talk to Loki and convince him – sometimes with emotional blackmailing that always got Loki's temper flare – to go back home to his worrying mother.

A few mind tricks and hours of talking were enough for the detectives to return and report failure in finding the lost son.

Afterwards no one was looking for Loki anymore. He cut all ties from his family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_**~* Entertainment*~**_

Five wasted years of his life…

Five years of mental breakdown, depression, self loathing, general hatred for everything breathing or just existing, searching, failing, suicide attempts even more failings and then the spark of vengeance.

Nothing gives you a better life goal than insatiable thirst for revenge. Loki got himself into this whole deal-thing, he was grown up enough to admit it, but it was Tony Stark's fault that he couldn't take a short cut. Now he was determined to find a way out.

Goal of the remaining five years of his life: call off his part of the deal or kill the one holding it. The latter would be the most desirable.

How do you get rid of a demon? It was a few chapters away from the summoning, Loki could at least recall the keyword from the sleep-muddled archive: _exorcise_.

Well…

That part didn't go all as planned. But it at least got Loki into the real hunting business.

It weren't his life if he could get rid of his problems so easy. He had to start digging deeper, which came with some financial problems for one without a regular job meaning and it didn't help that he couldn't turn to anyone for help. Family was out of question for obvious reasons and he didn't really have any friends in the first place either.

So he had to give himself a crash-course in hunting – wasn't he surprised when he found out how many horrible nightmares were actually walking/flying/floating/living/dying whichever applied to the actual monster he could come across with. It took him a month of really bad conditions to more or less catch the hang of the poltergeist thing and dust off his mentalist skills. After all, the beautiful thing about the 21st century is that you can sell anything if you present it right. The age of lies and trickery. He just grew to like it a little more.

Despite his insomnia Loki looked quite professional in a suit and even his haunted looks helped him out in his mischief. He was a good enough novice psychopath to know that he wasn't ready yet to go on a hunt for demons revenge or not – he needed financial support first. Loki was surprised how many housewives believed in ghosts. Idiots, they didn't know what it was really like to come across a vengeful spirit. Loki now and then met them and it usually resulted in broken furniture and a few scars and fractured bones.

So this is how his to-do-list for the first months looked like:

Pick a town, not too big yet not too small, find some newly rich couples, hopefully without kids (although elderly widows are the best), lucky if they had any suspicious family treasures, a bit risky but eventually very well-paying if someone just died in the family (because there was always a chance that people were lying and he came across a nasty murder). Get into the house (sometimes only the garden would suffice), prepare some gadgets, mostly speakers and advertise well. Not too difficult. The internet made everything so much easier.

Loki even enjoyed it now and then. Sometimes he had a good laugh when he tried to unwind in the steamy bathroom of yet another motel. Of course being hit on by old mummy ladies wasn't really his thing… After Tony fucked him, he wondered if there was anyone who could still pretend to be worth his time.

He was by the end of his fifth year when in between fake-ghost-hunting and mulling over his one-night stand with Tony Stark he had time to look up the guy himself along with some other, hopefully more successful ways of getting rid of demons. Loki always liked being prepared, and in the end he proved to be more patient than he had given himself credits for. Especially after he failed – yet again – his fifth exorcism.

It was unbelievably tiring summoning up a demon, listening to him moaning about being called, swallowing back your anger and ignoring that stupid feeling in your guts that other foolish people might mistake for attraction and then try to haul a demon – who was way stronger than you even without the fling-of-the-hand-and-you're-thrown-through-the-wa ll magic – and try to pin them down until you hopefully find where's the binding spell's seal was.

Plus by the time Loki reached the bullet point of "_abundant bath in holy water_" he had to learn the even harder way that Tony had a special place in his nonexistent heart for hunters who try to drown him in holy water.

Loki was too optimistic at that time and thought a barrel would be enough to contain the demon until he reached the end of his exorcism chant.

It went smoothly enough in the beginning. Loki had drawn a devil's trap around the barrel and on top of the lid, and after the summoning – just as if to humour him – with a yelp of surprise Tony dropped into the holy water and Loki was quick to make sure he stayed there long enough. A moment later Tony was trashing inside like crazy and Loki got more encouraged to finish, hoping that wherever the seal was the water would burn it off.

He was disastrously wrong.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanic potestas, omnis incursion  
infernalis adversari, omnis-"_

With a deafening crush the barrel fell to its side and it burst open, all the water gushing out smearing the paint of the devil's trap and there was the horribly burnt meat-suit of Tony Stark heaving on the ground.

Loki had never seen anything more dreadful than the ferocious burn of those eyes in their burnt flesh socket.

For a moment Loki felt Hell's fire blazing around him scorching the flesh off his bones and then getting flushed by icy water but before he could comprehend all these horrible sensations, before he could cry out in surprise and in agony he was crushed to the ground. He coughed and desperately tried to catch his breath; his muscles were jerky and he clawed at his throat that seemed to be blocked by that monster towering above him. Heaving he turned his eyes above watching as the wounds closed while bristling and sizzling like ham in a frying pan but more horrendous.

"Remember Princess," Tony hissed through his sharp teeth and bent down to grab Loki by his hair and drag his struggling body up to his eye level, "You're not in the position for this. You're just an ant under my heel and I can trash you whenever I please."

That measured tone, that hiss was sharp like the wind that peeled the skin off your flesh even through layers of clothing up in the North, was more frightening than a cry of curses, than actual bloodshed, and the kiss that left Loki tied to bed and dehydrated for three days was a big enough punishment that Loki never tried upgrading this method of holy water shower.

So Loki decided to take a step back and as a result has been free of Tony for the last three months. In person at least. He had gone through several articles and webpages about the bastard, but it was giving him terrible headaches. Stark was doing a damn fine job covering his tracks by giving the media enough of his "human" scandalous life that they wouldn't even sniff anything supernatural.

Tony Stark was born 05/29/1970 in Manhattan NY as the son of Howard A. Stark, one of the richest and most successful man in the states especially in weapon manufacturing – the man Tony spoke so nicely about, who made the deal with this monster in the first place and gave his firstborn son, his heir as a sacrifice to enjoy the fruit of his deal a little longer. He and his wife died in a car crash in 1991. Well, he got some time in extra. Tony must have been really grateful for his new body. Yet, it didn't escape Loki that Tony might have had contributed to the death of his meat-suit's parents. Tony finished MIT at the age of 17 and ever since he now and then got another degree and won several prizes from both the government – for contributing with arms to the war the US was currently involved in and also from the scientific community for other breakthroughs on the fields of bio-engineering, health-care and physics. Just going through the list made Loki moan and rub the bridge of his nose.

Why would a demon give a damn to work on such fields that actually helped humankind to survive tomorrow? It was way past Loki's understanding. To build a cover, okay, but why so thorough? Why bother so much when he could brush away everything with the best lawyers and PR ever?

Trouble and head ache. They were the things that came along digging into Tony Stark's life and Loki didn't even want to think about the different scandalous articles and pictures of the naked ass of Stark in several public places he had stumbled upon. Nice ass, but really, Loki wasn't that much interested in the identity of all Tony's partners. None of them were demons. And he wasn't the jealous type at all. It would have surprised him more if Tony – as lust driven as he was - was in a monogamous relationship.

Yet, what did surprise him was the fact that the name of Tony Stark wasn't even around to be mentioned in connection with those suspicious deaths that took up the first few pages of Loki's journal. Around the time he was dragged out to that bar on the memorable night when he should have died under the wheels of a truck there were several accidents resulting in the death of two girls and a guy in their early twenties. Well, they weren't exactly dead and in the classical terms of speaking they were alive and as functional as plants or zombies, but in Loki's opinion they would be better off dead. Their eyes were empty, and so were their bodies. Empty shells without their souls. All three of them were partying at the same bar and throughout the next five weeks others shared in their fate. One of the girls was the painted little bitch Loki had seen dancing with anyone – he wouldn't call it anything close dancing, her act was more like having sex with clothes on. As few as she was wearing. And she was the very same girl Loki caught being fucked by Tony that night.

The accidents were all blamed on some new drugs. The media was full of it, but no strings were ever connected to Tony Stark. Make the media eat from your hand and rule it as you please. Stark was a master at that. There were only Loki's suspicions, that the demon actually might have sucked their souls out of their vessels somehow. Or maybe not. Maybe Loki was wrong and it really was just some kind of drug overdose. Who knew? Nowadays it could really be anything.

Trouble, trouble, trouble!

Loki really should go back to hunting. Using his hands and mind on the short-run; he really could use some adrenaline rushing through his veins to get rid of the dull vibration of his monitor screen.

* * *

"Well, well. Where are we now? Five suicide attempts in the past year? Wanna beat the Winchesters on the count?"

Loki growled deep in his throat. He wasn't even that surprised that he was still able to do so. Well, he was supposed to be paralyzed – if not dead. Yeah. He hadn't been the most successful one. So typical that he was the only one for a long time who was ungrateful for his life which he just couldn't throw away. He tried. It just always came back punching him in various body parts like a boomerang.

But just for the record, this one actually wasn't a suicide attempt. He was just unlucky okay? No beginners luck for the wicked like him. Pity. So no. He didn't jump in front of that truck. He simply didn't see it coming. It can be acceptable being a bit on the edge of sanity after cutting the head off of your first-ever-seen vampire. Heck, he had to start with something simple, now didn't he?

"It is only beyond me how you haven't ended up in a booby hatch..."

"Why do I not wonder that you use such word?" And now here he was having an all too casual conversation with a demon. Well, at least his voice was harsh. "How long have I been out? Is it time yet?"

"No, not yet, Princess. Damn aren't you impatient! Is that for your accelerated suicide-attempt-rate?"

_Screw you. I actually stopped, Sherlock._

"I shouldn't have needed any."

"Apparently. But I believe your concussion isn't so serious that we should have this conversation again."

"...Why are you dressed as a doctor, anyway?" Loki wondered, because he remembered that conversation, and the following week of constant dehydration and fever thank you very much.

"Because it's a pain in the ass looking after you sometimes, and they don't jump into crying witchcraft or other stupidities when they see a doctor," Tony smirked, his eyes turning into a vivid bourbon shade. Loki felt the air heating and becoming damp. "Why, don't you like it?"

"Too pale for you, if you ask me." He was way past the line of being anxious in the presence of this impossible creature who actually didn't play by demon-rules like freaking out when splashed by holy water or getting his ass back to Hell when being exorcised.

"You're impossible to please," Tony clicked his tongue in mock-annoyance.

Then with a gush of desert dry scorching wind the white lab-coat was gone along with the crispy white shirt and checked brown tie, replaced by the usual velvety dark and suffocatingly hot suit.

"But you are still too pale under those covers, sweetheart. Not that I don't like the setting... I might just like you better behind bars," Tony's wicked smirk left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

* * *

Loki talked himself out of the hospital in record time – he was getting better and better. Practice makes perfect after all. He could get in and off scenes without much trouble and with a little help of suggestion police officers missed to mention his asking-crazy-questions-and-looking-down-on-everyon e annoying presence in their reports. Sitting along a few lectures in Psychology paid off good after all.

Now he smiled crookedly at the memory of his schoolmates calling him 'Mentalist'. They must have known something.

However, that didn't really help him find his car at the moment – the only real trouble he faced leaving the sleepy town. He could lie through his teeth even half lucid but remembering where he parked the car proved more difficult when his head was still fuzzy and his limbs tried desperately to send a message to his brain that the blood circulating in them was boiling. Loki needed to develop a filter to block such stupid thoughts. They were running too long and were pointless anyway.

The newest consequence of his miraculously thorough and quick healings.

With a resigned sigh he paid for a whole carton of bottled water and pressed the can of ice coffee first to his burning lips then moved down to the hickeys on his neck. He would buy an icepack next time he swore as he checked the back of his car then got in to leave behind the memories of his first and hopefully last vampire.

They were far better than those sparkling in the light emo vamps but not as classy as Dracula. Pity. He always liked the man. Yet they were still a big enough pain in the ass to kill that Loki decided he didn't really want to have anything to do with them like ever again. They had no real quarrel with each other after all. Vampires weren't really best buddies with demons, and were off the radar of Tony so they couldn't really provide Loki with any useful information. The scale of pain and gain was too imbalanced to be worth it.

Plus they were near extinction, so as far as they don't cross roads, he wouldn't hunt them. Maybe he would even turn a blind eye on their little hunts if he stumbled into one. There were enough hunters around the world after all.

Sitting in his car and the familiar soft humming of the engine soothed him a bit, and of course the lack of stupid pedestrians who just somehow didn't get that he would hit them without a second of hesitation if they didn't cross the road at the zebra a hundred feet away.

Now about the crossing roads though…

… That was it about his peaceful thoughts.

It had always been coming back to him why Tony simply didn't let him die. He always took the trouble (ever since he fucked him after their memorable talk) to show up and rub it under Loki's nose that he had brought him back to life. Again. (Prevented his death just a second after too late, but that was a matter of turning the words.) The capital question of WHY though was maddeningly intriguing to Loki.

As much as he had learnt about Tony Stark, even though in amount and quality it was far from satisfying concerning his demonic nature and business, Loki knew that he wasn't the traditional type of demon. Even though he introduced himself as a crossroad demon, he was more concerned about having fun watching people destroy each other with the weapons he designed than collecting his now and then made deals after their ten years. He could collect more souls after all from the wars and other fights, so why mind a soul decaying sooner? Especially if said soul took such a dangerous job as Loki did.

And as much as Tony complained about the time saving Loki took, Loki was honestly expecting the moment when Tony turned up with a can of popcorn and soda to watch one of his co-workers strip Loki off his skin. Counting the times Loki troubled Tony with his trap circles and different versions of exorcism chants – and no one could accuse Loki of not doing a tough job collecting everything possible…

Well, let's say that Loki was surprised Tony found him more amusing than annoying.

Maybe this was the only reason he was still kicking – and unconsciously flying way over the speed limit. Tony found him amusing – and maybe also satisfying in bed. Probably. Not that anything obliged the demon to return to Loki now and then to fuck him sore.

"Entertainment, huh?" Loki scoffed and brushed aside the wondering thought of why he hadn't taken up any extra suicidal habit like smoking or drinking.

So he was kept around as entertainment.

"You'll regret it, Stark, I swear," Loki hissed through his gritted teeth, "Keeping me around, see what I can do? You bastard, I'll kick your ass back to Hell, by the end of my ten years, you just wait and see."

Fuck his attraction, and any wandering shreds of gratitude. He wouldn't be grateful to a demon. He would fry his ass and make him wish he'd never left his scorching pit in the depths of Hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**~*Shades of the Devil*~**

Loki always had to remind himself that it was never good to grow attached to anything. Anything and anyone. Such attachment always resulted in nothing but loss and a void in the place your heart thrums a steady slow rhythm.

His hand absentmindedly danced up to his neck looking for the necklace he used to wear until twenty minutes ago on a leather string. The medallion forming the head of a howling wolf wasn't really heavy, it barely even pulled down the string, yet Loki usually felt the burden of carrying it around. It was a warm weight he didn't really mind after a few days. And now it was missing. It left him with the uncomfortable cold sense of loneliness in front of the book shop.

Fenrir – the spirit that resided in that necklace – grew to be Loki's friend. Not exactly friend, more like a pet. As much as you could call a wolf a pet. Maybe it was predestined in their names – Loki was on the verge of bursting into hysteric laughter when he heard that he, Loki, under the alias of the journalist Tom Hiddleston at that time, was about to set out hunting a wolf spirit with the name Fenrir. Because it was so obvious that you'd call a wolf Fenrir!

Either way that was a case that caused Loki as much headache as digging into the past 40 years of Tony Stark had. He didn't take cases to be a hero – he had enough self loathing in himself for a low enough self esteem that he knew he was never going to be worthy of that title, and also enough cynicism to scoff at such virtues and turn his back on them. It was out of pure interest. It turned out that he came across a bunch of delusional idiots – whose tradition to believe they were building the golden realm of gods, Asgard they descended from the 'Allfather' whose name was forbidden to utter and reached back two hundred years. It was simply ridiculous and Loki nearly turned on his heals when he heard the story of this isolated town and the surrounding villages by an old giant with golden piercing eyes.

_Blood was thrumming in his ears and his own panting deafened him as he rushed through the forest faster than he had ever run. He stumbled – just a breath away from falling over and then it would all be over – Loki quickly gained back his balance and forced his feet to carry him further – _

_Just a little bit further – just a few metres, just after this corner –_

_He could finally see the moonlight shining through the thinning roof of leaves – He needed a second! – but now there was no door to slam behind his back, no line of salt that could provide at least the sense of safety, no time to try and catch his breath again. Loki kept on running even though his lungs felt ready to burst – they burnt with the cold air – he felt the beast heaving in his tail – _

_Just this corner-!_

_And pray that he nailed it._

_Loki fell to the ground out in the clearing – it was bathing in a bluish white hue, but it still wasn't enough – there was a thin layer of clouds covering the full moon and its light wasn't bright enough – Damn, Loki was going to die because of a damn cloud now?_

_As he turned to his back to kick himself a bit further into the middle of the opening and gain a few feet of distance, he still could catch a glimpse of the huge beast, a black wolf with blood gold eyes and sharp dagger like fangs leaping out after him, just a step away –_

_A blinding flash of light from all directions and the next moment a crystal medallion was lying on the ground in front of Loki's feet formed to the howling head of a wolf. It was soulless black like the eyes of a demon, devoid of all light, not even a reflection of the moon slipped on the surface._

Loki managed to capture Fenrir – who once, at the very beginning of these sick colonies was a werewolf and the Allfather commanded to kill him afraid of the old Norse prophecy that in the final battle Fenrir was going to swallow him. It made Loki sick to the core when he came across a not exactly clear but suggestive enough documentation of the hunt for the poor boy. Ever since that time he had doubts whether he should have left the vengeful spirit go rampant and destroy AuroraTown. At least they didn't deem themselves Asgard on the maps.

However, as he wanted to finish the job and put the spirit to rest, when the stone with the runes in his hand came in contact with the crystal it blew up leaving a shallow crater and a circle of burnt grass. After Loki crawled back on his aching hands from where the blast cast him away there were these words waiting for him scorched into the dirt:

_KEEP HIM, HE MIGHT BE OF USE. _

On his way back to his motel room Loki cursed Tony Stark back and forth from the greatest depth of Hell to over the Saturn and to the end of the universe until he settled burning extra crispy in the middle of the sun. It was a pretty long curse. At least its creation gave Loki enough time to cool down a bit and find a leather string to hang the medallion, because it was still safer to carry it along himself than putting it somewhere 'safe'. Such things were never safe.

Afterwards he dreamt with the wolf several times, but apart from the one time he had never been running from him. Fenrir was growling at him, distrustful and Loki's muscles were all taut, ready to set out running at the first signs of attack but it never happened. Slowly they grew to like each other. However, Loki had never thought Tony would be right and Fenrir would save his life once.

The bite-mark just below his knee throbbed painful at the memory.

Hellhounds. Ugly minions of Hell. Their greatest advantage was of course that it was pretty hard to shoot something you couldn't see, not to mention the bullets that managed to hit target barely grazed them and just got the beasts more infuriated. Demons and their little pets! Loki could bless his lucky star that he came out of this encounter with only a limp and blood-loss.

But he'd never thank Tony Stark for his guardian. Fenrir saved him – now he was gone. They had nothing in each other's debts.

Tony Stark had a minute to arrive if he had ordered Loki out there in the cold night in the first place! – Loki fumed behind his stoic mask, but honestly couldn't decide if he wanted to risk a drive with a bleeding leg injury.

The thought only had time to run through his mind and crack the sparkle of irritation at the insufferable demon when a sleek limousine rolled up stopping sharp in front of him. Loki looked just a soft shade of sceptical and distrustful when the driver hopped out and flung the door open for him.

"Come on Princess," Loki heard Tony calling out, "it's getting cold, get in!"

Unimpressed glare prepared Loki slid into the leather seat as gracefully as his injury let him. He had to give it to Tony the weather was much bearable inside now that the door was closed. Tony flashed him a welcome grin and offered him a drink which Loki declined. He was all right, he didn't need anything to dampen any kind of pain. And he hopefully wasn't bleeding out on the seat. He cautiously organized his shotgun next to him so that the weapon and the lapels of his long leather jacket would hide the wound from Tony's sight.

"Nice to see you in one piece Silvertongue," Tony said.

"The feeling is not mutual," Loki replied without missing a beat. It sort of became their traditional way of saying hi. "Any particular reason you keep me up, or just wanted to show off your fancy car?"

"Actually I was having a free night –"

"I'm sorry to butt in, but Pepper inculcated to remind you that you have a video conference at 22.00," the driver chimed in, rising a bit in his seat so that he could look at Tony in the rear-view mirror.

"And you reminded me, Happy, so be at ease. As I was saying I was having a free night," the lights just changed abruptly from green to red so that the protest died in the driver's throat – probably not at all on their own timing Loki guessed from the little wrinkle over Tony's eyebrow, "and you've never met Happy yet, but he's been hearing a lot about you, right Happy?"

"Yes, boss. All good things," the man said quickly before devoting all his attention back to the traffic that just grew thicker by the minute.

"He's a terrible liar," Loki noted dryly casting a sideway glance at Tony who only smiled.

_Demons are usually better liars and not this – pliant._

"Yes," Tony drawled out, "Always was and always will be. Unfortunately though his loyalty is a bit questionable. I can never be sure when he tries to drive me to a fatally boring board meeting."

"It only happens when Pepper commands me to because you skipped all the meetings the past month."

"That's not even half true! And I'm paying you, so you should do what I tell you!"

"Sorry, boss, but I'm more afraid of Pepper's wrath. And you know that survival comes first – watch out you zilch!"

The car came to an abrupt halt and Loki had to grab his seat and set his legs out not to fly facefirst into the passenger's seat which just made him hiss out in pain as he had to strain his injured leg.

"Survival, survival, what an overrated term," Tony tsked and shook his head in exasperation absolutely unaffected by Loki's death glare. "Either way, Silvertongue, this is my driver and body guard, Happy Hogan. Happy, this is Loki Silvertongue."

"Enchanté," Loki muttered and since he could still use his mind unaffected by the burning pain that flushed his conscience by each throb of his heart he tried to size-up whether Happy was a subservient demon – since demons knew him by the name Silvertongue, or just a normal mortal who had to listen to Tony's rants and whose presence was in fact so natural and obscure that Tony kept on referring to Loki with that name.

"The pleasure is mine," Happy said, looking at Loki with a light smile through the mirror. "I always wondered, what kind of name is 'Silvertongue'?"

"What kind of name is Happy?" Loki shot back with his own cunning smile.

"Touché," Happy admitted then Loki saw his eyes widen as he bellowed, "No! No, no, no, no! Boss, please, don't -! Not again!"

Oh, it now explained why Loki felt a strong urge to stab his bowie-knife to the side. There would have been Tony's hand snatching his shotgun away and now he was fiddling with it idly in his hands. The one motion why Happy exclaimed was when Tony lifted the gun and aimed it just next to Loki, his hand steady to cock the gun –

"Boss, please, I don't feel up to a race again, and this car is not good to get away from the police in such traffic! Please no shooting in the car!"

Despite the tip of the barrel being not a feet away from his face Loki had to crack a sharp grin.

"Has it already happened?"

"Oh, don't mention it! The last time he shot through the door and caused a mass accident on the highway," Happy exclaimed exasperated, "No, that was two months ago. The last time he nearly shot a pedestrian. She was lucky the ambulance arrived quickly!"

"Don't exaggerate so much," Tony said and tilted the barrel down to look along the length of it, "Pay attention to the road, Happy!" then he turned back to Loki, "You keep it in good shape but it's a miracle you survived today."

"So well informed."

"Indeed. You'd need one that fires faster."

"It's perfectly fine for me."

"You obviously haven't hunted a Wendigo yet. It's too slow."

"It's good for poltergeists and hellhounds too, thanks," Loki rolled his eyes. He felt obliged to defend his gun, especially after it saved his life several times.

Before Tony could retort Happy piped up again, "What are these things?"

_Human then._

"Code names for targets," Tony said quickly and sent a nasty look at Loki, "You claim anything else and I'll sew your mouth shut," he warned on a low hiss, his eyes flashing red, "don't think I won't."

Loki entertained the thought for a little bit. Happy Hogan obviously had no idea that his boss was a demon. In fact he had no idea about the nightmares that walked flesh and bone out on the streets he drove down every day. It would be fun. He knew he could win over Tony this once in convincing the poor guy about the truth. Happy would freak out probably – and certainly – might cause a terrible accident, and if that didn't get him killed, then Tony definitely would do the job himself just to get rid of the redundant trouble.

Ehh… Loki was still better off sparing the life of the man. Otherwise where was he better than any demon if he just killed him for the sake of a few minutes of entertainment? The pain and dizziness luckily tuned out the evil voice that encouraged him to test Tony's threat at least.

So instead he said with a crooked smile, "Kinky."

"You have no idea," Tony said and there was amusement in his tone. "Stretch your leg out over here."

_Hell no! _ It hurt like Hell without any movement.

"Bite me you too," Loki snapped and he felt like an animal cornered baring teeth and looking as dangerous as possible.

"Come on Princess, you may never know what those beasts had chewed on before you."

Loki gritted his teeth and eventually complied. It hurt even more as Tony slipped closer and took his leg in his lap running his agile fingers along his shin, circling his knee and coming to a halt at the edge of the wound. He stretched out the fabric of Loki's pants around it to inspect the torn bloody flesh. Loki's grip on the doorhandle tightened.

"Would you mind explaining how you know about the hellhounds?"

"Maybe I set them out on you to see how you perform."

"For your own sake I hope it's not true," his leg was finally feeling some warmth again.

Loki couldn't bite back the painful groan that tore its way from his throat – he felt like a tub of boiling water was dumped on his leg, from the tip of his toe up to his pelvic bone. He doubled over in his seat and tried his best to catch his breath again without making a scene. As soon as he could blink the tears off his eyes he was going to give Tony Stark such death-glare he would regret he offered Loki a ride! He touched the wound, but it was no more, only the tear in the fabric and the throbbing flash of pain upon every single touch on his skin remained.

Tony on the other hand just sunk back in his seat with a satisfied little smile on his lips and took a casket in his lap running his fingers along the carving and the lock on the lid absentmindedly.

"So do you fancy watching a movie or something?"

"Extended Titanic in 3D please," Loki gritted out irritated.

"Yes I thought so, me neither, umm… what about dinner then? After a case you must be hungry and I just happen to be on veeery good terms with Aunt Macy, she makes the best burgers in New York!-"

"Are you seriously trying to ask me out on a date?"

"It's not like you're in the position to refuse," Tony answered totally ignoring the venomous edge of Loki's voice, "and I'm a gentleman. I was taught to take my bed mates out first."

Loki gave up. He was exhausted and it still felt like there was a fusion happening just below his knee, so he slumped in his plush seat and tried to tune out _everything_.

He did a very good job actually. Of course he had to pay the price of being dragged along by the hand by Tony – who was behaving quite out of character this night – especially with this _date_. There was no better word to describe their night. Tony really took him out to a diner – ordinary and homey, run by an old lady in her sixties (another demon-dealer, she sold her soul just to be able to start her diner _and_ poison half of the local mafia as a revenge for her late husband) who didn't seem to care at all for Hell. Not just like the way Loki used to be, trying to ignore it, but in reality never getting rid of the dark looming thought from the margin of his conscience, but actively not caring. When it will come, it will come. She had at least seven more years of her life granted.

_She has a point. If you have to die, then at least be sure when it's going to happen. And you're no saint- come on, not even a believer. You'd have no place in Heaven, then why not be sure where you're going?_

Loki hushed the voice and tried to turn his full attention to his dinner, but even that proved to be troublesome. He didn't even bother following Tony's endless rant about something he invented. It might have been a useful thing to at least pick out a few words, since it was his _job_ to keep an eye on the demon, but he was just about to drop dead soon…

* * *

There were other sensitive marks all over his body but at least he could stand on his feet without faltering. He felt more alive than in the past two weeks. Not exactly the state he supposed he should be in after such great, delicious and active sex. But… it was never easy to share a bed with Tony Stark, so he would rather just enjoy this wondrous shower massaging out all the remaining cramps from his shoulders.

It took Loki at least 20 minutes to exit the shower surrounded by a cloud of steam. He wiped a stripe over the fogged mirror and pulled his lips into a sardonic line; the side of his neck was a huge bruise not like a string of hickeys like it usually was, and the marks of teeth and fingers went all over his chest and hips. They stood out on his pale skin. It was unfair that his clawmarks always disappeared from Tony by the next morning and they weren't so outstanding on his tanned skin either.

Tony was still in bed, snoring softly among the sheets when Loki exited the bathroom in a fluffy white robe and with one hand sunk in his pocket – he couldn't get rid of old habits; he had to keep his newest toy close, its weight calmed him. Loki walked about the spacious room scoffing at the furniture's possible value and marvelling at the view from the penthouse.

He would never be able to visit such places if he wasn't just out of Stark's bed…

"You could you know," came the drowsy tone from behind him. Loki only refocused his sight to see Tony turning toward him, one arm curled under a pillow, half of his face buried into it and smiling up at his reflection in the dark window lazy and content. He looked like the panther Loki compared him to when they first met.

Loki arched an eyebrow. When did the demon get hold of mind-reader abilities?

"It's all over your face," Tony explained.

"And pray tell how? I know that I'm a talented liar and faker but don't mistake me for a bitch for money." Loki's tone was dry and sharp, nothing like the nice fuzzy warmth inside his body.

"Of course. I only went along the thought that if memory serves me right you're from a well-off family," Tony either didn't catch the dangerous glint in Loki's eyes or as per usual ignored it. "You could certainly toll yourself back. Daddy would be a bit pissed of course, but that's usual of him isn't it? Mommy and your dear brother would be over the moon to see you back and I believe you could fake sanity in their faces so that Mommy would convince Daddy to take you back to inherit some part of his legacy. Then you could travel as much as you don't feel ashamed of…"

"You shut up now," Loki hissed and his hand sank deep in his pocket.

"Come on, you know you want to go back. And in definition it's not at all whoring yourself out. Just acting; you've been doing it very good so far, and as you said you're a great liar. The best actually. Who knows? Maybe you could talk yourself out of a murder even. Just in case Daddy-dearest gets on your nerves too much – with your arm-skills-"

"I said shut up!"

The next moment Tony was eye-to-eye with his own newest design – a gun that kills all monsters. There wasn't only the Colt – Loki could hardly believe it, but Tony swore it was true, and in that moment he wasn't a demon who lied and plotted your demise but an inventor, a genius who desired credit and recognition. A gun that could save Loki from any injuries the next time he faced a hellhound, something that would kill a vampire, a wendigo, any shapeshifter and werewolf, anything without the need to change bullets. It could kill _anything_. Demons included.

But Tony just stretched lazily and peered up at Loki from under his long lashes.

"You won't pull the trigger, darling, we both know it."

"Oh really?" Loki cocked the gun to emphasize that only Tony was so assured.

"Calm down a bit and use your head. I love the way you think and form your plans, you're so hot then…" Loki looked unconvinced still, "Okay, first because you don't have the fitting bullets."

"Then what are these?"

"Normal ones. You didn't believe I'd give you everything after one round?"

Loki huffed irritated with the whole world and barely fought down the urge to throw the useless gun out the window. It _would_ be useful. In an hour or so.

"And second, just in case you want to shoot me in the back, a gunshot would attract attention. It'd be a bit hard to slip out of here with all the surveillance cameras in the tower even if you were Spiderman…so… come back to bed?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_**~*Time's up*~**_

Loki had never been the one to believe. Or maybe once – once he had, or at least he tried.

He hadn't been brought up in a Christian or otherwise religious family. By their names the earlier should be a given, and otherwise it would have been quite pompous to call yourself Odin 'Allfather' and teach your children to believe in the ancient Norse Gods. Other religions were more or less out of question from the beginning – it was a miracle Loki and Thor hadn't carried on with their father's racism.

Even as a kid Loki had read a lot. Any kind of books that perked his interest, and he wasn't as picky as Thor whose interest was only piqued by stories of knights killing dragons and monsters, and Loki had always been proud of his own intellect. There was a very short period when he leaned in the direction of faith, willing to believe in some kind of God, or higher power, whichever you please to call it. Loki used to call it God with capital G, and he liked the concept of angels and demons fighting for him in some greater war – because it meant he was valuable for them and both parties wanted him wholly for their own.

During his first rebellious teenage years he wanted a sign. Any sign that he was important and that this God or whatever supernatural creatures that were out there really did care for him. His answer was a big shove to the back that made him fall into the mud face first. So he brushed all his previous beliefs to the side and locked them up as childish superstitions. That started his period of no one cares for you and no one leads your life but you. It also failed of course when he couldn't break free from his father's iron grip but at least he could still delude himself with something.

One would think that having a real demon shoved in his face would turn him back into the first direction, but of course that had its glitches too. Starting with damnation. Because obviously if you accepted the help of a demon and didn't wait for your turn at the good guys you could bet that you'll be punished. So the easiest way to be free of this trap 22 was not to believe in the whole thing after all. And Loki did just that. He kept that door shut under seals hardened by several years.

He could lead his own life, make his own decisions and there was no one but himself he had to account for with the consequences.

He lacked in faith. It happened to the best of us.

On one of his weaker days Loki might risk the idea of some greater plan of someone holding all the strings in their hands, but one job like this would be enough to break such weak hopes for another few weeks.

In what way was it fair that small children, who couldn't be burdened with any kind of deadly sin would have to die? Children were innocent. Sometimes annoying and loud but otherwise they held all the promise of a better future, weren't they supposed to be able to carry it out? To give another chance to this rotten human kind?

A sigh tore its way up from Loki's chest and he rubbed his forehead tiredly.

It was a ghost. Not even a demon. Basically in Loki's books it was still considered human. A farmer wearing the original name of Peter Smith, who used to live out of town, who had a bad marriage at a young age, his wife, only 17 at that time who didn't want to have kids, and hated her husband for getting her pregnant so often, so she kept the children locked up in the barn and told her husband that they were all born dead while he was out on the fields. Smith, already lost in the bottle and broken because he could have no children eventually found out, killed his wife and after his own children didn't recognize him and weren't acting as he expected he killed them all and afterwards hung himself.

Now his spirit blamed everything on the children. Loki felt justified when he finally burnt the bastard's corpse and everything that remained from him. It was originally the fault of his wife, but who thinks that children, who had no part in a so called family life would know how a drunkard father would expect them to behave?! And now the pupils of the local public school suffered the ghost's wrath. Two female teachers died, the headmistress seriously injured, physical injuries that would take months to heal and it wasn't sure she'd be mentally okay. The class Loki actually managed to save was a cold comfort for the five children that died.

His phone picked that moment to go off.

"Hello," Loki scrambled to keep his voice low and steady.

"Hey Creep, how's it going over there?" the voice from the other end was still on an adrenaline rush and Loki could hear the humming of an engine in the background.

"Why are you bothering me?" Loki moaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Pff, I'm gonna hang up on you dude, if you're so ungrateful," Barton huffed, but the shadow of an easy laughter was still there in his voice. So at least their hunt went down all right. "Just Nat nagged me into calling your sorry ass to check if you got there on time."

Loki bumped into two hunters in Portland, Oregon where they ended up working together the case of a bunch of demons. They had more chance facing and interrogating them together and their knowledge seemed to perfectly complete each other. Clint Barton, best marksman of the States proved it several times, pointing out the wicked bastards even before Loki could even glance them, and with Natasha Romanoff they made a terribly effective interrogating duo. She also had some history with Tony Stark; it always perked Loki's interest.

Yet they were at an understanding that there was no chance that the three of them could work together on the long run. The two worked together in perfect sync, sometimes without words for a day, while Loki tended to keep his observations to himself. It wasn't the way a team could function well.

As they bid each other farewell the hunter/assassin duo as a show of gratitude for his help pointed Loki towards Idaho Falls where he should be looking for a man called Ho Yinsen.

It was an accident that there happened to be a case too. And such a terrible one.

"I don't believe you're asking about my case," Loki groaned. He was so tired…

"A case? Wait, there isn't really supposed to be a case—"

"Give it to me, Clint," Loki heard Natasha's accented voice and then she spoke into the speaker, "You found Yinsen, yes?"

Straightforward. He liked her style.

"Yes, I did find the doctor," Loki answered, "I just haven't happened to meet him yet."

"What on earth have you been doing the past three days?" even though her voice stayed calm and levelled Loki could imagine her eyes glaring a hole into the windshield.

"I've been working a case," Loki said and his voice was tight. He should have hurried – that much was clear. Natasha had sent him to Yinsen because he might provide him with some very important information about Tony Stark that he wouldn't be able to pick up anywhere else. He set off with this goal and he swore that he wouldn't get distracted… Then this serial murder punched him in the face. Had it been anything else, a werewolf, a demon, a vampire, hell, even another kind of ghost and he would have walked past them – but they were children involved.

"Well then Saviour of the Universe, you'd better hurry. My calculations may not be absolutely accurate," which actually meant that they were, "his time is ticking down. Tick-tack. It's highly likely that our dear doctor isn't lucid enough to give you a straight answer."

Tony Stark and time running short – it was a familiar concept to Loki.

"Alright, fine –" Loki took the device from his ear with a wince when Natasha hung up on him.

"Tough day, huh?" a slightly accented voice asked from above Loki.

"You have no idea," Loki groaned.

"Well, maybe you don't either. What do you think, whose job is worse – being a surgeon or hunting ghosts?"

Loki looked up with the intention to glare a hole into the man's middle but he ended up frowning at the balding doctor. He was tall and wiry, somewhere his late fifties with deep wrinkles at each side of his mouth and over his brows. He was looking down at Loki from behind square glasses and had patches of greying hair on his chin as some kind of beard.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Loki said furrowing his eyebrows in a scowl and straightened in his seat.

"I believe you do," he winked with his eyes.

"And how would you know for certain, Dr. Yinsen?" Badges and databases with photos made the tracking so much easier.

"I'm working here at this hospital. I know when something unnatural's happening. It has a – certain air about so to speak. Just like you."

Loki quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"You wear the mark of Tony Stark on you. It's screaming from miles."

Loki's pupils dilated and he felt his heart like a hammer trying to break the cage of his ribs. From the moment the doctor called him a hunter Loki kept his hand on the handle of his gun in his pocket. Now his grip tightened, ready to shoot if the man in front of him proved to be a demon.

The cold murderous intent in his eyes made Yinsen back away a bit and raise his hands with the palms facing Loki in surrender.

"There's no need for violence," he said, the edge of his lips twitching, seemingly anxious even by the idea of weapons being drawn. "I'll explain everything if you let me. I'm living not too far away from here. There we'd be more comfortable."

Loki eyed the man for some time then nodded his consent.

"Lead the way, doctor."

* * *

The moment Yinsen stopped the engine of his car Loki was out of his own grabbing the man by the collar and splashing him with holy water before he had any chance to trick him. Yinsen only gasped in surprise and in indignation and glared at Loki. It wasn't really nice to have a splash in the face in November, but it was necessary. Loki didn't even say sorry. If the man really knew what was in his job description and knew about Tony Stark he should have seen it coming.

Yinsen's home wasn't really big. It was an apartment for a single person. A small open kitchen with a living room that also functioned as a study. There were pictures everywhere, hung on the walls, standing on shelves and the desk. Family pictures.

Loki walked about the rooms without a sound and only listened to Yinsen's murmurings halfhearted. There were doctorates framed among the family pictures, though more hidden, separated in a cabinet. Nothing really big, though Loki had to admit his whole life wouldn't be enough to get only one of them. Surgery and bio-engineering – but nothing too outstanding. It was clear from the hints from Natasha that Yinsen made a deal with the same crossroads demon he did. But there was no sign that the object of that deal was the doctor's career –

"Would you like something to warm up?" Yinsen asked from the small kitchen. "Coffee? Unfortunately I don't think I have any tea for your taste –"

Yinsen bit off the sentence all of a sudden. He must have realized just now that he had no actual idea about the identity of his guest except that he was a hunter. Loki turned around to face the doctor now lingering uneasy in the arch that indicated the beginning of the kitchen.

"Loki Liesmith," he said and a measured smile crossed his lips. It was a strange name, and he contemplated for a moment which he should introduce himself as. Silvertongue was more like the way demons called him, and Laufeyson was the one he used in the beginning of his career. He preferred Loki anyway so it was the most convenient.

"It's a strange name," Yinsen muttered too and eyed him curiously; Loki only sent him a questioning look reading 'Problem?' and that was enough for Yinsen to get over it. "So would you like some coffee or rather something alcoholic Mr. Liesmith?"

"Coffee would be nice, thank you," Loki got over that he'd hardly obtain some good tea unless he went back to England, but his budget wouldn't really allow such expanses. It's a hard life being a hunter.

"How many years have you got left?" Yinsen asked Loki – a strange attempt at small talk Loki had to give that.

"Two years, ten months. Give or take a few days," Loki answered.

"Hmm… It never hurts to know the exact date," Yinsen mused. He handed Loki his coffee and waved towards the couch, "it's better to go without surprises."

"To take the last day off just in case you won't die suddenly in the hospital so that they wouldn't bother giving you CPR?"

"Well, you can say that. But you wouldn't really want to even touch somebody ripped to shreds."

_Oh._ So that part of the deal lore was also true. When your time's up hellhounds howl at your door and by midnight they tear into your flesh to rip out your soul and take it to their master so that he can play around with it as he pleases.

"When is your time?"

"Tomorrow 6 p.m. give or take a few minutes. However, I'm not sure what I should expect exactly. I should be hearing hellhounds barking in the night and seeing monsters all around but it's surprisingly peaceful. The only thing out of the ordinary was noticing you."

"Reeking of Tony Stark," Loki stated and leant his hip to the edge of the desk next to him coffee in hand.

"Yes. And…" Yinsen trailed off seemingly unsure of himself.

"And?"

"… And it's hard to look you in the eye," Yinsen looked away a small strained smile on his lips.

"What do you mean by 'hard to look me in the eye?'" Loki fought not to allow his voice to tense up.

"Sorry, I can't put it any different. It's just hard. I can't really for long…"

Loki hummed in thought. But before he could be swallowed by the whirlpool of paranoia and self-diagnosis Yinsen spoke up again.

"And I also got a strange message stating that 'We'll see each other again.' Well, that was quite out of the ordinary too. I wonder how I could forget it. About two days ago a woman grabbed my arm when I was going around the hospital – she looked awful, really hideous and said she had a message for me…"

Loki had a suspicion why the woman was so ugly, "Were her eyes black?"

"Yes."

"Did she try to hurt you? What was she –" _like?_ well, hideous and was possessing a human body –

"No, she just said 'We'll see each other again,' and there was black smoke erupting from her mouth and she collapsed."

"I hate to break it to you but you just encountered a demon," Loki hid his smug smirk over the rim of his mug at the shocked expression on Yinsen's face. So it was the first monster he saw, or recognized in real life – another side effect of Hell sneaking up to you next to the hellhounds' visit?

"So you actually have no greater concept about demons, you didn't even recognize your messenger," _even though it was quite obvious, _"you just know about deals and Tony Stark."

Yinsen nodded. He was squirming a bit in his place.

"I tried to ignore it as long as I could," he admitted and when he looked up his eyes said '_and so did you, don't judge.'_ "I only looked up what's coming my way when I couldn't put it away any longer."

"So how do you know so much about him if you're not into hunting?" Loki asked and sat down across from Yinsen leaning his elbows on his knees and steeping his fingers.

"We've spent some time in each other's precious company," Yinsen smiled, but it was bitter, like biting into a lemon and you still have to make a good face to it, "And you know him, he can't shut up even in the face of death."

"Has he ever? Been close to death I mean."

"A few times, probably, but I've learnt it's a bit hard to state for sure with a demon."

Loki let out a bark of laughter under his breath. "I wonder what'd happen to the king of Hell after he died."

"King of Hell?" Yinsen looked at Loki, incredulous.

"A bastard called him like this just three weeks ago."

It was Yinsen's turn to laugh a bit. "He'd be happy to hear that," Seeing the puzzled look on Loki's face Yinsen added, "The title of 'King of Hell' is already taken. I've heard him moan about it quite often. But it's just understandable that someone who tries to avoid going near Hell so much can't really be king of it. However, if there's Hell on Earth, he's certainly king of that."

"What time together?" Loki was definitely intrigued and willing to sweep aside any other comments or the discussion of Tony's title. It wasn't new that he was powerful. Loki knew Tony had power over demons, he mentioned enough times that others feared him and this is why Loki was more or less intact. Why was it so important that he was here?

With a resigned sigh Yinsen started his story.

He used to live in a small village, Gulmira, in an area where terrorist activity was the most threatening. They collected their new recruits and women, killing fathers and taking sons. He was kidnapped too, but kept alive because he was a doctor and because he had a thing for physics and knew more or less how the electronics worked in weapons. Or this is what Loki picked up. Yinsen was hold captive in a maze of caves somewhere deep in Afghanistan. That was where Tony Stark entered the picture.

"He enjoys making weapons, the bigger the better," Yinsen said. "From his crazy mumblings and rants he might have had something to do with the A-bomb and other mass destructive weapons, and knew about some that weren't in use but could blast Korea off the map – it was his favourite example. He only cares about the chaos his weapons create, so it doesn't really matter who buys it, but at that time out of some random mood-swing he was on the side of America but he is everything but loyal, so… He would have gladly given his tech to the terrorists- the Ten Rings you might have heard of them… you weren't too young at that time? But they made a fatal mistake of treating the demon bad. He was kidnapped and wound up in a cave with torture and all. This is where his dislike for being bathed in holy-water comes from by the doesn't have much effect on him, a nasty burn, but nothing he couldn't endure and pay you back a hundred times."

Loki had personal experience about how much it actually did **not** work on Tony. It explained a few things. Last remnants of PTSD. Had Loki known this sooner –

He would have tried to drown the bastard in it all the same consequences be damned. No one said that Loki's grown totally out of his suicidal period.

"Even though it had been just water at that time, it's still the same moist thing and it was enough to piss Tony off. But the last drop was when they ripped off the bandage off his chest that I had put there."

Yinsen forgot or deliberately missed to mention what kind of injury had weakened Tony enough to not smite anyone who dared to dump his head in water.

"He's bedded you, I presume. You might have noticed he doesn't like being touched there – the middle of his chest. There's a slight dip, and a round scar with a pale triangle. Barely visible. But I had to stitch it up, and it felt like it burnt into my mind. There probably is a serious reason why he never wants to be touched there."

And really, whenever Loki had the chance for his hands to wander on Tony's body, they were never around that place. Either because Tony pulled his hands off, or because they just didn't go there. Though hell, he wanted them to!

"What kind of injury was that?" Loki asked and he was surprised that his voice didn't give away his excitement.

At his question Yinsen looked surprised and confused all of a sudden, as if he had forgotten that he was talking out loud and there was Loki listening to him.

"Umm, a bomb went off next to him, I believe," Yinsen said cautiously. "There were shrapnels in his chest, in his veins going straight to his heart… I couldn't… some of them were too small to pick out – especially in such circumstances, I was wondering how it didn't get infected and he didn't die of fever the first day to be honest –I inserted an electromagnet attached to a car battery that was supposed to keep the shrapnel away from his heart for some time but…"

Demons healed their wounds from normal weapons quite quickly, or in a day they were already on their feet hunting your sorry ass down. If Tony really needed that surgery – or maybe it was just because of the blast? His vessel was wounded severely and he wasn't only possessing it but actually living in that body, so maybe it made him just this bit easier to wound and knock out?

Loki groaned internally. Too much trouble came with this demon. But okay, noted, investigate the case of that pale circle in the middle of his chest.

"In the end, we made a deal. He was in a generous mood. Probably because I saved his life. Or maybe didn't, he was just fooling with me, I'll never know, but… Sometimes I wish I hadn't. I didn't know what he was. At that time he looked so human. I thought, let's humour the poor bastard, he just lost his mind in the end after the torture. But don't take me wrong. I can't blame it on being mislead. I knew. He made it clear, he proved that he had the power. I have no idea why I didn't freak out and told him to… Never mind. Desperate times, desperate steps. I could go back to my family. They weren't dead. He brought them back to life.

"And there's this thing. It – it shocked me for life – If you made a deal with him, Stark's lust-charm or what doesn't work on you…. I experienced it from _this_ close… It was terrible. All that heavy scent filling up the caves. It became scorching hot, and impossible to breathe. The smell of sweat and arousal. And the way he watched, sitting on top of a table just dangling his legs and watching – so satisfied as the thugs tore each other to bloody pieces in a race of who gets to fuck him first – only humans act so barbaric in the lust-filled craze. Also as he skinned the last one alive. Then tore him to pieces. String of muscle after string of muscle. With a grin on his face. Eyes burning. I still have terrible nightmares. I saved the life of such a monster!"

Yinsen buried his face in his hands. For a long time he kept silent and didn't acknowledge that Loki was still there. He muttered a few illegible sentences about his family but Loki didn't care about those details anymore. Without a word he left the man to his last day.

Loki went straight back to his motel room packed his things and set off on the road. It was a good time to check on his apartment, it provided him with long hours of highway driving. The perfect and worst place to thinking.

So there were hellhounds and the hideous truth waiting for him when he really got close to his countdown. He cracked a smirk in the rear-view mirror. Nice played, Hell; showing the soon-to-be residents what's on the menu. At least he'd finally know what monster bit his leg a year ago. Not that it was such an elevating feeling.

Monsters. His life and even his death would always gravitate around them…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter8 **

_**~*Red Fever*~**_

There was another unsavoury attendant of Loki's life that made him forget for a while about the mysterious case of the pale triangles.

The more nights he spent with Tony and his due date was nearing closer, the more he too started to sense things differently. Demons couldn't toss him from one side to the other so easily and he pointed them out sooner, sometimes even before the whole the-eyes-turn-pitch-black theatrical performance. But the good part ended here.

Because of the aforementioned good side-effects and the fact that not only demons but also other hunters sensed that he was affiliated with a demon. So he had to keep his distance from his colleagues – not that he really needed any more lectures about saving people and hunting monsters at the same time. He was fine following his own methods **alone **and sidestepping jobs that didn't serve his purposes. His time was running short and he had a problem to solve, he didn't have the capacity to help everyone on his way. There were colleagues that couldn't understand this.

What actually made life close to unbearable were the times he couldn't move because he was torn between insufferable heat and cold.

And it hit him more often than not. Sometimes he couldn't even leave his apartment. Nor his bed when it got really really bad.

When Tony dropped by, Loki found himself jumping the demon hungry and needy as the little bitch he became for the demon's touch. Just one touch, one stroke would turn all the tables. He would shiver and his insides would flare with lust and he could take it all with a moan.

Being fucked through the night would settle his inner turmoil, and Tony never questioned why he was so willing all of a sudden. And as far as he didn't have to give it any second thought, Loki was fine with it.

* * *

Fever and hallucinations. What else could he ask for?

Loki was driving out of the city centre. It was all right by now he kept on telling himself. The rush hours were over and most of the people were coming the other way into the city. Advantages of driving at dawn. Disadvantage? Loki was drained. He was tired, he had just exorcised two demons – he lost his patience too quickly with the first one and it wasn't helping that his skin started prickling by the end the bastard refused to co-operate. But Loki needed the info (which in the end proved to be useless) and had to leave the next morning so it was a bit frustrating.

He turned onto the highway and the engine gave out a miserable sound as he put back the gear-lever more ferociously than necessary –

"_She doesn't like being handled like that you heartless monster._"

Loki snapped his head to the passenger's seat and he slammed the brakes so hard even the seatbelt couldn't catch his forehead from hitting the steering wheel.

The next moment he looked about himself he felt dizzy and disoriented and his head was throbbing with the smallest movement. To his right the seat was empty. No sign of the demon – this time without his jacket, only a waistcoat and a red shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows; yet what small details his dazed mind could recall his hair seemed longer, and dear Lord, there were horns curling back over his ears, like a ram's horns.

Honking from other cars from all direction snapped Loki out of his daze. He quickly checked, apart from the throbbing pain in his forehead there was no blood, nothing serious, there would be a purple swell by the next day but otherwise his car was also intact and luckily no one ran into him. He quickly put the car in gear and drove off before anyone from behind decided to make a scene.

* * *

The fever hit him the very same day. In spite of everything that Wednesday turned out to be his lucky day. It was a miracle he reached the apartment he grew to call home and managed to collapse after he closed the door.

The rest of the day was swallowed in by the whirlpool of cold from the outside and the heat that burnt until it felt like frozen flames devouring him from the insides.

When Loki woke up gasping and desperate for air it was a bit over 10 p.m.

Loki felt panic clenching his guts – he couldn't breathe! There was a pressure on his chest, he couldn't even rise to his elbows to take a better look at what was so heavy. But when his gaze cleared enough he felt the panic rising to his throat –

Because the weight on his chest had a name.

It wasn't just a nameless pain he could brush away with some painkillers and blaming his paranoia and the strange sickness on. It had a name, a body he could grab; thighs that straddled his chest and radiated unbearable heat that quickened the desperate beating run of his heart, knees that pinned his arms to the bed so that Loki couldn't even push it off even if he managed to scratch up enough power to twitch his fingers. Above him with a shark-like grin lingered a face; ruby red eyes flaring in the darkness, sharp teeth gleaming and horns among the messy curls of dark hair, their tips curling back just around the ears.

This suffocating monster with the burnt-marks around his wrists and where the skin was thinner – God! they seemed like coals burning hot red and Loki could feel the heat radiating! This monster that with one kiss made breathing impossible wore a name.

The name of Tony Stark.

Loki tore the drenched blanket off and with shaking limbs scrambled out of bed.

_It was just a dream. Just a dream. A nightmare your fever-seizure mind created, calm the fuck down!_ Loki repeated over and over until he was hissing the words out loud through gritted teeth while he struggled breathlessly to open the window. He seriously contemplated just breaking the glass when the handle finally gave in and cold air made him shiver. Loki gratefully gulped the fresh air until he felt his lungs would burst.

_It was just a dream. No sulphur. Nothing. He was just dreaming._

* * *

The heat subsided slowly. He could endure it after a few weeks. However, it didn't mean that he could allow lead his life – as much as there was left of it – like this. Always on edge – Hell, he could hardly contain his temper enough to go out shopping so that he would have something to throw up later.

Okay, the pain became constant. Loki could shove it to the edge of his conscience, but there were things – like his job – when he needed all nerves and full attention. He couldn't allow himself to break down in the middle of a case. There were too many sons of bitches who wanted him dead, and Tony became ever more unreliable at showing up on time when he needed some help. (What was his life that he was dependant on the help of a demon?)

He didn't count his hallucinations – obviously. They were nothing more than hallucinations – why his mind created them the way it did was a mystery Loki refused to go into detail but it was no less annoying. Tony with horns was a pain in the ass. One, because devil's traps had no effect on him (obviously) and two, because he was pathologically incapable of shutting up. And to top it off he always showed up at the worst places driving Loki crazy.

Horny-Tony's favourite times to appear were when Loki finally caught a glimpse of sleep. He'd settle on Loki's chest, crushing all air out of his lungs and no matter how Loki trashed under him, Tony just looked back down at him and grinned even more viciously.

This part actually fitted with his incubus, lust-driven side. Loki had read enough books – mainly on the side-note of articles about vampires, but that was another question people often failed at identifying what's torturing them – to be able to quote in his sleep what an incubus was;

_An incubus is a demon in male form who, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them. Its female counterpart is the succubus. Religious tradition holds that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even death._

Thank you university. Well, Loki obviously wasn't a woman, but times changed and Tony definitely didn't seem to have much trouble with choosing his bed-mates and it also explained why Loki felt like experiencing Hell on Earth, except for why his condition got better all of a sudden when he was in bed with Tony. That seemed to be the only cure for his state.

So his version of Tony Stark in sleeves and with horns deprived Loki of his sleep. But there was also that case when Loki got stuck in an old warehouse that creaked only if he breathed and also full of poltergeists. Loki just desperately wanted to get out and set the whole bloody building on fire without his ass being handed to him, but for that it wouldn't be bad if the blood wasn't drumming in his ear and his sight were clear and Tony Stark would shut the fuck up and disappear because Loki couldn't hear a damn thing over his rambling. But no! Of course Tony stayed, stalking all around Loki with his hands clasped behind his back, shoulders straight and chest puffed out, smirking and blocking his sight.

"_Hey sweetheart, if I were you I'd maybe check that cupboard. But of course why would you? You haven't listened to me at all the past half an hour and look where it got you. Maybe I had enough of you ignoring me and there would just be a ghost lingering in wait to grab your pretty long neck. But who knows? I might be nice and there's some rocksalt. Oh, sorry, I forgot you wanna get out so you can't really draw a circle… I'd turn left here – of course you turn right. Don't whine to me when you'll get your ass fried…"_

And this went on and on without end until Loki had had enough and shot Tony in the face and the owner of the motel called the police out on him. Of course there was no blood, no body, and no sulphur. Just Loki, his blood boiling constantly, and the veins became more visible under his pale skin when he lost his temper and his body temperature was going crazy too.

He needed help – yes that was obvious, thank you very much for pointing it out, officer playing the good cop. Now please show him a doctor, who wouldn't freak out or hand in his/her resignation when he has to tell them that he was dealing with demon-business, and yes, it wasn't psycho-somatic, and yes they were actual symptoms of hell knows what demonic disease.

Sounded like a piece of cake.

Loki was acquitted with a weak pat on the shoulder pleased to notice that he was still a master at getting his way out of a police station even with his temperature running way past 110°F.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

_**~*Trip to Malibu*~**_

Loki had no idea _why_ he was going there. He skipped the usual excuse question of _where_ he was going, because he couldn't really pull the card of just heading down the road to clear his head. He had to experience the problem of being a too good lie detector for such things to work. The good old times when he could lie to himself were far gone.

He had some business in Santa Monica, and his hands caught up on him sooner than his ego could yell Stop! His subconscious desperately craved some relief, and the need grew too long and became too urgent. He became too itchy, it was a miracle that he could light that corpse his hands were shaking so much – even now as his knuckles turned white from the force of his grip on the steering wheel.

"_Finally a clever decision," _sounded the voice of his hallucination from the back seat.

Horny-Tony (Loki decided to call him this way because the bastard-who-is-just-the-creation-of-my-fever was too long even in his head and was just irritating him. Painfully, the name was more accurate than Loki felt comfortable to admit) this time, for some reason, he took the back seat and was lounging there like a cat making faces, singing out loud every time Loki tried to drown his voice out by turning up the volume of the radio and trying his nails on the carpet and the door handle.

"_I started to grow worried about your mental well being," _Tony went on and finally sat up.

Loki deliberately avoided glancing into the rear-view so that he wouldn't have to acknowledge the bastard.

_Worried, my ass. You're driving me crazy in the first place!_ Loki growled silently, clutching the wheel even harder.

Loki needed to put out the fire devouring him from the inside. The only problem was that the only way to ease his torture was to bring even more. His pride didn't take it well that he had to offer up himself on a silver plate now and then, but he tried to soothe his psyche telling himself that it would be better. It would get better.

That was why the otherwise 35 minutes minimum drive on the coast only lasted something like twenty minutes at the speed he was driving before he turned off the engine on the driveway of his destination.

At least getting closer to the real Tony Stark made the other disappear. The universe obviously couldn't take two of them in the same place and time without collapsing in on itself.

"Fuck you, Stark" Loki growled as he slammed his door shut.

No matter how much he hated that monster in human disguise, he had to give him credit for his taste. The mansion stood at the top of a cliff, with a breathtaking panorama on the ocean, Loki had no doubt. On top of everything it was huge, all sleek curves, moderate and somehow metallic colours, but it didn't make the whole concept cold or too futuristic. He already liked it more than the mansion he grew up in. Not that this one wasn't ostentatious but it had taste. And maybe despite all the boiling hatred that sizzled his brain when he thought about Stark, Loki still liked the owner of this mansion better than Odin and his craze for gold.

Loki walked up to the front door. He was quite sure at least two cameras zoomed in on him, but he couldn't care less at this moment. He felt in his bones – quite literally – that he didn't come here in vain. Stark was here. Now he just had to make up a good enough excuse about why exactly he was here that didn't include the truth.

He stopped in front of the door and squared his shoulders to knock. He honestly expected the door to open up with a creek before his knuckles made contact with it.

To his surprise a butler stood there – his attire perfect, elegant and immaculate, as if he had been just pulled out of the previous century. The butler levelled Loki with a cool, steady gaze then opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let him in.

"Good evening, Mr. Laufeyson," the butler greeted him. British. What was with Tony and British people? And he hadn't used this name ever since he got seriously into hunting… whatever. "I will announce your presence to Mr. Stark immediately. Please, come in."

Loki's grip tightened on the handle of his gun hidden deep in his pocket. There was no guarantee Tony wouldn't try something funny – especially with a hunter dropping by for a surprise visit – in case he hadn't got over Loki's constant attempts at shooting or exorcising him. So, you know. Better safe than sorry.

He stepped in cautiously, senses running on high alert as if he hadn't entered a well lit and rather very friendly hall with a huge window on the side of the living room – could he call it living room when there weren't too many inner walls? – with the suspected beautiful panorama of the twilight sky stretching over the ocean.

The residing demon arrived soon too.

"I smell food~"

Okay that wasn't exactly what Loki had expected. Tony Stark without his usual sass of a greeting? Wow. And he was just being neglected. He wasn't exactly used to that either.

"Exactly, sir," the butler deadpanned turning in the direction of his emerging master. "I thought it was high time you acted like a human being. The blue moon is just about to rise, sir."

A sassy butler, huh?

"You just keep on bothering me with this," Tony finally crawled the last steps of stairs and emerged from his lair, but what a different sight he was from the usual! Loki actually couldn't imagine him any other way but in a suit or naked. It seemed like at home he was more of a jeans and smudgy tank top type of guy.

"You know the saying, sir: 'when in Rome, do as the Romans –"

"Thanks for the unnecessary witty reminder, Jarvis," Tony stretched with a huge yawn.

"Furthermore, I would like to point out, sir, that the body you're currently residing in needs proper nutrition on a regular basis if you still intend to keep it in good shape for a while."

"Now, it's not fair to act on a man's vanity… Oh, hey, Silvertongue! What do I owe the pleasure to?"

Loki glanced around suspiciously for the last time while talking and shot an unreadable look at Tony.

"Just dropped by to see how much paint I'll need for a devil's trap around your lair."

A glance at the butler, just to check how surprised he's or how quick Loki's going to be thrown out, and to Loki's greatest surprise and maybe disappointment Jarvis didn't look stricken at all. On the other hand for Tony it took a bit longer than usual to project the wit and Loki would swear he heard the gears turning in Tony's head.

When his mind finally formed some coherent thoughts Tony frowned slightly back at Loki.

"You know I should warn you that it wouldn't keep me trapped long enough to be worth the effort," he said and stretched like a cat, "but since you never really listen to me," Tony let out a theatrical sigh, "it'd take a lot of energy to draw such a big circle, so why don't you join for dinner? Jarvis…?"

It wasn't either what Loki had expected. But anyway his expectations –the few he had – were blown the moment he set foot in this mansion. As soon as Tony stepped closer and grabbed him by the elbow to drag Loki somewhere his fever recoiled and reached a bearable level.

Loki felt annoyed with his anatomy.

They ended up in the bathroom, Tony pressed up to Loki's back effectively trapping him against the sink with his arms around the hunter.

"What the hell are you doing?" Loki hissed and shot a glare at the demon through the mirror.

Tony hummed softly and reaching out opened the faucet then the very same hand disappeared in Loki's pocket. The one he kept his gun hidden in. With the speed of a striking cobra Loki grabbed Tony's wrist through the fabric and squeezed it hard to make sure he didn't lose his weapon.

"Ouch."

The bastard had the decency to say 'ouch'! Loki was helpless for a moment and didn't know what to do. Should he be surprised or glare at Stark in a condescending way that screamed 'don't fuck with me!' – but Tony just pressed his cheek between Loki's shoulder blades and kept his hold on his gun.

"I'm too tired to play with you Princess," Tony murmured, a small twist of his hand and the weight of the gun left Loki's pocket. "There's a no-gun policy at the dinner table," Tony went on ignoring Loki's growl, "and you should wash your hands. My housekeeper smells gunpowder from a mile and I really plan on getting a bite tonight."

Loki just gaped at the reflection of the mop of hair peaking out over his shoulder. Then when Tony finally lifted himself on his toes to rest his chin on Loki's shoulder he kept on glaring at the demon. Clearly incredulous.

"What?" Tony deadpanned.

"You keep to the rules of your housekeeper?"

"Once you meet her, you'll understand why I do."

Deal done, Tony pressed closer, washing his own oil-stained and slightly burnt hands – the gun mysteriously disappeared– and then as if nothing was more natural, Tony turned on his heels and left the bathroom, leaving a dumbfounded Loki behind.

* * *

Tony wasn't telling tales about his housekeeper. Senora Paula was the most terrifying creature Loki had ever come across – If not for anything else than for being the only one who could say no to Tony Stark and reduce the cocky demon into the equivalent of a sulking child. She was a short but round lady in her late fifty and even though Loki had more than a foot over her Paula armed with her spatula was an enemy he never ever wanted to cross.

She introduced herself to Loki by snatching the bottle of scotch out of Tony's hand.

"¡Dios mío!" she cried and stumped away to the trolley with the dinner. Loki didn't even bother to hide his grin at Tony's flinch, "It's no way to start dinner, Mr. Stark! You are late for dinner, dinner cools out and your first move is to drink? Why do I cook for you?"

Tony grumbled under his breath and with a sigh – he sighed surprisingly often tonight – threw himself into a seat and waved for Loki to do the same.

"Because you love me?" Tony tried to save what was left of his hopefully peaceful dinner caught up in the crossfire of Paula's glare and Loki's malevolent smile.

"Hell I don't even know why!" she threw her hands up in the air – without the plates now – and she stood over Tony with her hands on her hips, "I cook to you every day, Mr. Stark and it's a milagro if you eat at all! It is also not nice to announce your guest the last minute! Can't you have normal friends? And no shooting in the diner! The last time…"

Tony groaned and sunk deep into his seat just to sit up straight the next second as Paula flicked the kitchen-cloth and its tip hit the bare expanse of his shoulder with a sharp nip.

This time Paula poured her dismay in Spanish at her employer and Tony snapped back at her in the same tongue. Until he soon realized he was getting nowhere and rather chose to try flattery.

Loki heard the words 'demonio' and 'diablo' being thrown around and wondered what was the exact context. Paula was talking so fast and not even a minute later they tried to talk over each other with Tony so Loki's deficient Spanish knowledge wasn't enough to find out whether Paula was simply cursing at Tony or if she knew who she was serving.

As dinner finally got started and went on – with the occasional interruptions of Paula's grumbling and Tony's attempts at soothing her – "I have to get back onto her good sides," Tony said, "She's cooking for me and I'm not really good with poisons." which only made Loki laugh harder – it turned out that both the butler and the housekeeper knew that Tony was a demon. It was only Happy left in the dark.

"It's better for him, you know," Tony explained when he was more collected with some food in his belly (after two days on smoothie diet), "He has enough troubles driving me around, guess what he'd say if he learnt I'm a demon! His world would crack… or maybe not. Maybe he'd just wonder if I finally had my mental breakdown."

So these people – humans! – were serving him by their own free will?! That was too hard to comprehend. But he sensed the joke when Tony's explanation included whips and dungeons and torture when either Jarvis or Paula was doing something he didn't like. It was enough to take a look at the interactions between them. Both employees talked back – without any anxiety or trembling – to the Merchant of Death when it would only take a flip of the hand for him to blast their heads in a second.

Jarvis had been a fundamental part of Tony's life, he played a major role in bringing the young Stark up, so he was made aware from the very beginning that Tony was possessed. Even if he wasn't told face to face, the old man – as Tony referred to Howard Stark – spoke and cried enough in his drunken state for the whole mansion to know. Paula had been employed after Howard died and she had never given up so far on giving Tony some basic manners.

Loki's head pounded with the amount of questions that rose after each piece of information he received. How can there be people who ignore such facts as working for a demon?

They slowly moved to other random topics – Loki carefully avoided any questions and answers concerning his mental and physical well-being – and Tony's foot sneaked over to rub along Loki's calf. Loki sent a glare at Tony – now over his wine glass, but the feeling was actually very nice. Not that he'd ever admit it but the physical contact soothed his inner turmoil and he felt the fever drop. When Tony's foot finally settled on top of Loki's knee and hooked the other just behind Loki's ankle the throbbing headache ceased enough so that Loki could concentrate on Tony's newest investment in green energy.

"Is it some kind of fudge?"Loki raised his eyebrow in question. "Do your generators create some toxin meanwhile to poison the environment?"

"They are called ARC reactors, and they guarantee the purest way of creating energy…" Tony sighed dramatically and waved away, "You just don't get the whole point of being a demon – and unfortunately you're not alone… lots of other kins don't either."

"Which point is…?"

"We – or at least I in particular don't want to destroy Earth. Or humanity in this matter. How would I have fun without all your cute petty cruelty?" Tony knocked back his third Scotch and refilled his tumbler. "Without you who would I sell my weapons to? I'd go crazy with all the new designs bursting my head.

"It's only you, humans, who don't care for your own future planet as long as you die first, and I'm quite sure a good part of you hopes that some Apocalypse will arrive before Earth finally gives in. If anything, I want to preserve this dear planet."

"Then what about The Apocalypse? The classical version with fire and agony and grinding teeth. The one the angels want to bring forth so much."

What? Loki knew about angels. The fact that he hadn't come across one and that he spent most of his time between cases suffering from high fever in his bed didn't mean he didn't read up on what's happening around the world.

Tony seemed to know as much too.

"Weren't you listening to the part where you can't go for a few months without another "the end is nigh" theory surfacing? We don't want to create another Hell. Damn, we go through enough trouble crawling out of that dam. I don't want to go back. So, you know, give and take. I know it's not a really common thing among humans, but some of us, the smart ones are familiar with this term."

"Hence you now and then command me to kill some demons."

"And not just you, Princess. I sometimes leave hints for other hunters too. Now and then I work as a supernatural-consultant. Why do you think I still have such a nice house without a devil's trap around it?"

For Loki it only seemed an appealing idea for a few fleeting seconds. Of course with the technology at his hands and with the humans working for him – he still tried to process this information – they would let him out in a matter of hours. So it would be futile until he knew exactly how to kill Tony. Trouble. Always trouble…

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tony swirled the amber liquid around in his tumbler with an amused glint in his eyes.

"The Apocalypse is happening now – " Loki started cautiously. Tony just quirked an eyebrow to inquire for more. "Why aren't you there? Stopping it if it's something you so much don't want to let happen? Afraid it'd put you on the side of angels?"

Tony answered with a snort.

"Hell, no. The angels want the Apocalypse to happen. Lucifer is an angel, just to remind you, oh, high-and-mighty specialist of mythology and lore. Along with some delusional demons. So it'd rather put me on the side of the hunters, I suppose."

"From which you'd also distance yourself I presume."

"Correct. I'm a futurist. I'm on the side of the future."

"Then what? You're so afraid of the angels that you'd rather risk the end of the world than to contribute to the efforts of the Winchesters to stop it? I thought you liked them, based on how much you wanted to hook me up with one of them the last time."

"Don't bother your pretty head over it; angels won't help you get rid of me."

Loki gritted his teeth upon that self-assured smirk. His own eyes ablaze, knuckles white around his glass – even though his inner heat had subsided to endurable he still had issues with his temper at times like this. The thought barely surfaced in his mind and Tony had to shoot it down immediately!

"Angels are douchebags. All of them. And note it in your journal: you'd find more empathy in demons than in those winged-monsters. They are programmed to follow orders, and among the first orders they got is to smite every demon in their way. They've never been one to ask questions. That would imply the need of actual thinking. And unfortunately for you – you're radiating demon-whore from miles away."

"You've planned it out, haven't you?" Loki asked, the edge of his mouth twitching irritated.

"Sort of. Yes. So do yourself a favour, and stay 'round New York for a while. You'll have enough job to get done, don't worry, and you'll hopefully avoid facing any angel."

"If the next lecture is going to be about how the demons are the good guys, I'm skipping."

Tony just laughed and rubbed his foot along Loki's shin.

"Having troubles with sleep, Silvertongue?" he hummed thoughtfully.

"What makes you think so?" Loki quirked his eyebrow in his usual manner.

"Takes one to know one."

Loki probably got too used to the dark circles and the haunted look in his eyes.

"Maybe I have too much energy at nights," he smirked suggestively.

He needed to put off the fire so that he could go a few days without a fever and the hallucinated replica of this abomination.

"Should I be concerned about your eagerness?" Tony answered with the mirrored version of Loki's smirk. "You're not planning again to stab me in my sleep with another blood-bathed horn or something?"

Loki flinched a bit at the memory. That didn't end very well on his part – but again which one of his attempts did?

"You'll never know. Maybe I came up with something better this time."

They locked eyes for a while, both trying to read the other's real intentions, Tony probably wondered if Loki really wanted to try something funny – again – then he pulled back to his own chair and stretched after downing the last drops of his scotch.

"Wanna sleep here or do you have a lonely motel room somewhere in LA you must go back to?" Tony called back for him standing in the doorway. He leant with one hand against the doorframe and cocked his hip out on a way that displayed the delicious curve of his ass perfectly along with the arch of his spine, eyes burning dark and hooded lazily.

Loki had never tried undressing someone while stumbling on the stairs, but even despite Tony's previous comments about being tired and that he just wanted to get some sleep they ended up in bed quite quickly.

* * *

"Fuck, I'm so lucky you have no claws yet," Tony panted into the crook of Loki's neck and moved his lips to nibble at the tendons in his throat. "Damn, wouldn't you enjoy that? Even more than me fucking the heat out of you, hmm?"

Loki moaned. Yes – yes claws would be great. He arched his hips and just in case Tony didn't know exactly how much he could make good use of such body parts he pressed his blunt fingernails into Tony's back, dragging them along from the ribs' base next to the spine down to the demon's sides.

He would rip the flesh off the bones, would dip his hands in the bloody mass and crack ribs and break the vertebrae apart and tear off the spinal cord. Dip his fingers into the lungs, reach past them and squeeze that rotten heart in his bloody hands…He would enjoy it so much. And he would watch with a sadistic smile on his face as Tony would fall apart, tasting the blood on his lips, sucking it off his tongue –

Eyes burning red like fire balls, like blazing rubies as the shadow of lust darkens them – a flash of white, a snarl of teeth above him –

That's it – _that's it_ – _There_! Just a little harder –

As he came down it was now liquid fire that washed the shores of his conscience. But momentarily he couldn't care less. He reached the point in Tony's arms that the flames lapping at him and tasting him felt almost cool if he didn't pay them enough mind.

There were other things too he was happy about but he was too lost in the post-coital bliss to recognize. Like the lazy flex of biceps muscles now and then under his head or the deep breathing fanning the sweaty hair on the back of his neck. Tony spooned him from behind, his chest pressed to Loki's back, hip to hip, thigh to thigh, ankles tangled. They didn't need the sheets. Loki was very grateful for the cool right now.

It seemed their body temperatures were balanced. Loki didn't feel feverish anymore. Sweat finally wasn't beading but cooling on his skin, while at his back Tony was radiating warm again.

Tony drew different things on Loki's hip thigh and side. He wondered if he were ticklish would he be able to squirm away. But right now his mind bristled a bit as he recognized a few symbols on the canvas of his skin and it just wasn't nice that after they just had sex Tony's mind was already drawing up equations and he was writing them onto Loki. As if he was just a tablet or something.

As if on cue feeling the bristling tension growing in his shoulders Tony snuggled up to Loki's back, pressing a small kiss between his shoulder blades. Tony chuckled as Loki huffed irritated and made an attempt at shrugging the demon off.

It didn't work of course and Tony's fingers didn't stop in their ministrations either. They were a constant caress, perfectly fine for Loki to drift off to sleep under them.

Sleeping in a demon's house – in a demon's bed, moreover in his arms –

He really had to look for another job soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**~*Possessive*~**

It had happened several times but the one with the Wendigo was the most significant.

Loki sometimes entertained the cynical thought that it could fit some low budget love-crap/action movie where the hero realizes that he's jealous but then denies the fact with his every breath. Except that Loki didn't know such feeling as jealousy. Maybe once when he could never get the toys Thor got on the first whim but that was an entirely different story. Different times, different people.

Once in a blue moon Tony was generous and actively participated on the hunters' side and sent a message to Loki with a place and meeting time now with the additional info of 'Wendigo' and 'dress up'. It was a bit unusual but worse things had come in these short messages, especially when the demon managed to drink himself under the table.

Loki had some troubles with the dressing up part, since a demon tore his opera suit jacket into shreds along with his favourite and best shirt the last month and since his job didn't pay so well (he refused to touch the money on his account from Stark Industries, only reserved for times when he had no cent at all otherwise) he couldn't get a new one yet. And he had more dignity than to ask for a suit from Tony. He won't give him the entertainment! Loki could take care of himself just fine. It was far enough relying on Tony's words that he hadn't set his foot out of New York since their little chat about angels.

He checked his attire in the bathroom mirror; the cleaned fitted suit he usually wore when he had to play fed, a crispy white shirt with the first two buttons undone – he lost his tie in one or other five-star hotel room, it was a bit hard to remember when and where. Tony always complained that he should put some permanent mark on Loki's neck because it was irking him how other people kept on ogling and drooling when Loki wore shirts that revealed the long line of his neck and jaw. So maybe Tony was right and wherever he was going people would forgive him for the lack of waistcoat, tie and who-knows-what-else snobs wore these days.

At the given place and time the Stark limo arrived; inside Tony gave him a hardly readable look – Loki caught it to be partly appreciative then turned slightly amused as Loki's expression remained unimpressed; then there was hunger, desire and something Loki couldn't find the proper name for, but it was something on the dark side of possessive.

"Why exactly do I need to dress up to hunt down a wendigo?" Loki asked casually and took the glass Tony offered him. "It's a bit too classy for a trip in the woods, don't you agree?"

Tony just smiled and knocked back his scotch. Were he a human he'd make a fine drunkard. "There are those rare times when wendigos come to the big towns."

"I've never heard of such things," Loki frowned.

"They don't really come on their own per se… There are some collectors – as in everything – and some of them are hungry to get their own little monster. I don't even know why. Anyway. There's an auction tonight, that's where we are going right now."

"How do you know about it? Is there an automatic invitation to all the money-bags or demons in the upper classes?"

"I'm a specially honoured guest for the auction's cover, which I don't really plan on attending, and yes, I'm known as a collector myself. However, I usually only participate to bid the prices unreasonably higher. "

Loki hummed. That seemed just like Tony, but there were other questions intriguing him.

"How did they catch a wendigo? They are the perfect hunters, stronger, faster than people and usually smarter. They don't really like being pulled out of their nests."

"A bunch of hunters caught one during its winter slumber so it was quite frozen in place. They are lucky now and then."

"I'm sorry, but I still fail to see why I am needed here?"

"Come on Princess, it's obvious. I don't want a wendigo in my city. You know what people are like and even though much bigger and snappish wendigos aren't that much different from a goldfish when their owners grow bored of them."

Yes, that would come with horrible consequences. Not that Loki cared that much, but that would mean a flock of hunters and he really didn't need lectures on his ethics. Or the lack of them.

"You could easily buy it you know," Loki said crossing his arms over his chest. He accepted the terms and his mind was already conjuring up a plan, it was just easier to think when Tony talked. Who said Loki was bad at adapting to new situations? It was quite necessary if he wanted to keep sane next to a hallucination that was totally unfamiliar with the concept of silence.

"Not that I couldn't, but it's just too much trouble. I don't want to get my hands dirty. I have enough trouble hunting down and buying hex books before these jerks. I wouldn't mind if I could skip playing nice with these ass hats and not even breathe the same stinky air as them."

"Do you want a medal on your way out?" Loki asked dryly.

Tony chuckled as he exited the car, "Do whatever you want with it," he called back over his shoulder, "as long as you don't set it free in NY."

By this time Loki knew exactly what he was going to do with it.

* * *

The fact that he couldn't bring his gun inside with him and he only got his knife passed with a little trick that required Tony's help made things a bit difficult, but in the end Loki managed to carry along his plan. Loki lay in wait patiently like the hunter he was until most of the bidders got out for a breather, and just before the showcase cage of the wendigo rolled onto the podium Tony slipped away too.

The hassle among the crowd piqued the interest of the dazed wendigo but it didn't have enough time to realize the two hunters headed his way. Loki on the other hand quickly sized up that she could be of help; her gunshot was the one that set all the moneybags flying out in a frenzy through the door so Loki could skip the later likely to become very uncomfortable situations when he'd become wanted for slitting a few millionaire's throats. They tackled the monster to the ground of its cage – it was stiff and cold under Loki's weight, they probably kept it under ice. He stabbed the wooden spike he could easily get through the detector in the middle of the wendigo's chest and poured oil all over it. The brunette hunter barked an order to get off! and fired her flare gun setting the monster on fire.

Crawling to his feet outside the cage Loki looked at the woman incredulous, "How did you get these guns through the guards?"

She didn't even crack a satisfied smile and for some reason it irritated Loki. Maybe because he was so used to the sight?

"Never underestimate women," she said and stepped back to give Loki some space from the scorching corpse of the wendigo that was missing one of its hands.

Loki just quirked a sceptical eyebrow. He had the suspicion that she was more like Natasha's kind who'd threaten to break the guard's windpipe if he doesn't let her through.

"Maria Hill," she introduced herself with a curt nod.

"Loki Liesmith," he reciprocated the gesture and it didn't slip past him how Hill's eyes narrowed at the mention of his name.

"I had to realize the man you were sitting with," she said and cautiously took up a posture ready to attack, her knuckles whitening around the gun's handle in the semi darkness, "Does he happen to be a demon? His red eyes only didn't glow in the dark."

"His eyes were just a bit inflamed," Loki lied smoothly with a small chuckle, "He doesn't like eye-drops, so it happens quite often, he works a lot in front of the computer screen."

"You are crazy," she spat.

"Aren't we all in the job?" Loki asked with a sly smirk, "It takes one, spotting all the horrendous monsters in every murder case. I see demons in everyone too. Don't get me started on how many unsavoury situations that got me into. I'm wanted in Minnesota and Georgia too because of this craze."

She eyed Loki with unhampered suspicion looking for signs of lies, but Loki wasn't called Liesmith for no reason.

"Shoot me and you'd scratch a name off the wanted list of six states," Loki offered turning toward her fully, offering an easy target.

Her greatest mistake was to trust Loki on his words. She wasn't the only one, and to her credits she was just faking trust but even that little act cost Maria Hill her life. She didn't even have time to start her fling to put the barrel of her gun to Loki's chest when he already stabbed her in the neck. A second later she dropped dead to Loki's feet.

She meant trouble and threat. First rule of life: cut-out any threat to your life. Target No.1 Tony Stark. Elimination in progress. Target No.2 any other kind of monsters that pissed him off or couldn't side step. No.3 other hunters who couldn't keep to themselves. Maria Hill belonged to this latter group of people. It should be frightening how easily Loki killed her in cold blood, as if she was nothing but another nightmare. She reached the end of her value. She should have left while she could without a word.

Not casting a second glance back he left her corpse to burn with the wendigo after he checked that the monster's cut off hand was still hidden in his inner pocket. It was a bit uncomfortable as the thick blood filtered through the fabric but he wasn't in the mood to care. He felt cold inside. Cold and dark and that feeling just gained some wicked satisfied undertone as he wrenched the gun out of the guard's hand and shot him with his own pistol. Poor guy. Newby on his worst possible day.

As he stepped into the trade-room separated from all other parts of the auction venue Loki wasn't prepared for the volcano of emotions that erupted in his chest and for the scorching lava of fury that rushed to his head so quickly. It burnt up all sense he'd had, devouring everything in its wake and leaving a stony surface of liquid fire.

Tony was lounging about in this other room; he leant back to the wall tilting his hips out in a seductive way that always made Loki growl, a sweet dangerous smile on his lips and challenge in his lust-dazed hooded eyes. He was engaged in a hushed conversation with a tall, handsome blond man in a checked suit whose smile matched a shark's as he leant intimately close into Tony's personal space, down to his ear whispering something that made the demon chuckle darkly. When the man shifted his weight so that he was now only an inch away from pressing Tony up the wall with his body Loki snapped.

He swept through the room and faster than a flash of lightning he pressed the gun to the nape of the man and pulled the trigger without a second thought. He didn't care if this stranger was a victim to Tony's poisonous charm, he couldn't sense it, end of story.

The bang echoed through the empty room and the heavy body fell to the ground with a thud. Tony's eyebrow was about to arch in question but Loki wasn't done here just yet.

He grabbed the lapels of Tony's jacket and yanked him forward just to crash him up the wall where the dead body wasn't in his way anymore. With a grunt all air rushed out of Tony's lungs and before he could take a breath Loki attacked his mouth ferocious and all teeth. It wasn't that much of a kiss as a desperate need to get it through that it wasn't only Tony who laid claim on Loki, but also the other way around. His tongue broke through the fence of Tony's teeth catching taste of that intangible dark power that Loki came to identify with the demon.

They fought for dominance but it was only half-hearted on Tony's part Loki knew it well, but he didn't care. He carded one hand through the short dark hair unconsciously searching for the horns, just to know if it was real or if he was going to wake up gasping and hard yet again alone. He yanked the demon's head back and tearing their mouths apart with a vicious bite he quickly moved to the taut skin of golden brown throat.

He sunk his teeth into the tendons of Tony's neck sucking in the glorious moan he made.

Tony's hands shifted from the hold he had on Loki's jacket, but as soon as Loki felt the exploring fingers searching for a good hold on his waist to turn the tables Loki pushed the tip of his gun between two of the other's ribs, a deep groan erupting from the back of his throat and quickly reattached himself to Tony's wicked mouth.

In the end he had to break their kiss for air but pressed the gun to Tony's throat as a warning.

"Give me a good reason not to shoot you like that other bastard." Loki hissed.

Tony licked his bruised red lips and a lazy smile graced his face.

"How'd you receive your payment otherwise?"

Taking advantage of Loki's momentary confusion Tony easily sank to his knees and put his hands to the hunter's hips casually hooking his fingers in the belt-loops. The moment he acknowledged where it might be going Loki quickly replaced his weapon now pressing it to Tony's mouth. He watched with narrowed eyes how easy it was to nudge the metal between those dangerous lips.

Tony cracked a smile and his tongue slipped teasingly along the tip licking off the taste of gunpowder and fire, his eyes swarmed darker than the deepest shade of red – and Loki made the fatal mistake of gazing into them too long. As if the friction of his slacks hadn't been enough on his already half-hard erection from the moment the possessive thrill started to sing in his veins!

With a litany of curses he slammed his fist into the wall and Tony immediately dove into action.

Loki would never be able to forget Tony's wet and hot mouth, the way the muscles of his throat flexed around him; the way his hair felt in his grip forcing his cock even deeper down, hungry for more and the way Tony gave it to him anything and everything – Tilting his head to offer a better angle and the delicious depth of the hot cavern of his mouth. When Loki hit the back of his throat he lost it with a loud moan and then Tony just let Loki fuck his mouth. He surrendered, only placed his hands lightly on the back of Loki's thighs, his palms burning the skin, marking the tensing muscles, but they didn't restrict Loki at all.

Tony gave up all control over the pace and depth of the thrusts, only his tongue danced on the underside of the hunter's dick to tease him closer and closer to completion, then Tony swallowed just when Loki thrust deepest and that was enough to send him toppling over the edge and into the blissful void of his orgasm.

* * *

Lately Loki had no problem with the remorse for killing other people. He was a hunter and the corpses in his wake were collateral damage – people who chose to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Strangers.

The blowjob he also wouldn't call a problem. Never. Tony wasn't boasting in vain, it was the best blowjob he ever received and the need to punch Tony in that smugly grinning mouth was dimmed by the pleasure that still ran its rounds in his veins. The lustful flare in his groin though, to see blood mingled with his cum on those lips just pulled out the delightful effect.

No, the troubles came when he had to leave.

As soon as he managed to think straight, he decided he'd saunter amongst the policemen rather than finding out which backdoor lead out to which alley. Tony of course disappeared, damn him!, so he couldn't hope for an easy ride out.

With his dishevelled looks and the dazed gleam in his eyes the carefully chosen police officer he bumped into pointed him in the direction of a cadet who was gathering some data from the witnesses. He smiled faintly at the man and signalled that he was already done just had to go back for something and quickly slipped into the darkness. Just as smoothly as not entirely an hour later he got the keys of another motel room in the outskirts of this monstrous city. He just dumped his bag at the foot of his bed, tossed the wendigo's cut hand covered in an icepack into the fridge – who knows when he could use it as payment for precious information, since witches was sometimes easier to buy than kill – and threw himself onto the bed.

"_Come on Princess, at least say something!"_

On his way here Loki didn't even bother to turn on the radio in his car –

"_It gets really disheartening if you ignore someone for so long –"_

After the past half hour it was the first time Tony started talking again to try and reason with Loki after his first attempts had failed in the previous motel and couldn't get the hunter to lose his cool. Loki was honestly close to snap when Tony decided to sit on his bag, and if Loki wanted to keep up the act that he wasn't seeing the horny demon he couldn't just shove him off the bed. He was also close to breaking point when Tony started to draw parallels between his and the demons' behaviour and lack of remorse after killing a few dozen of people, but luckily Tony lost his patience first and threw his hands up in the air with an irritated whine about Loki being boring.

In the end he rode shotgun next to Loki and launched into singing. The hunter would usually try and tune off his voice by turning on the radio, which most of the times resulted in a race of volumes, Tony singing louder until he couldn't outbellow the radio, than all of a sudden it would all die and Tony would come out victorious. But this time Loki won over him.

"_- I know it's your way of showing affection – acting ignorant and an ass but it's so childish, don't you think?-"_

Loki silently waited massaging his forehead when Tony would grow bored again enough to start singing.

Loneliness played the nastiest and cruellest tricks with the mind, but who said Loki couldn't enjoy it? For the whole first ten minutes of Tony singing one song on repeat Loki could tune it out for about twenty minutes. Then Tony realized he wasn't listening at all and would start another song even louder than before and pouncing onto his chest just to get his attention back and make Loki jump out of his skin.

* * *

**A/N: **I feel inclined to stop posting here right now, because the rest is still unbeta'd and I would like to wait at least as long as I finish another once over with the last 7 chapters. I'll post them as soon as I do that and then edit the chapters when my beta finishes her part. But if you really want to know the rest you can find it on tumblr.

I hope you enjoyed this AU so far :)

Please let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**~*Domestic demon*~**

"I was wondering you'd finally given up on him…" Rhodes mused not even glancing away from Loki.

Loki was sure both of them felt the new presence in the room and he wondered if it filled only him with unease. He wouldn't call it was dreadful. His situation hung up on twin hooks and the big black demon hovering over him made Loki desperate enough to tune out such blaring warnings.

"Have I ever?" The voice this time wasn't the usual amused sneer. It was dry and irritated. Tired. Worn-out.

"Well, it's been some time since I've last seen you so beaten up and yet out of your hole," Rhodes finally stepped to the side to level Tony with a look. "Man, you look like shit."

"I'm not in the mood bitches," Tony hissed through gritted pinkish teeth. "Let this little shit down and I won't burn your eyes out."

"I thought Pepper beat some sense into that thick skull of yours by now –"

"Don't. Even. Try." Tony gritted out as Rhodes took a step toward him. The big man halted and tensed up. "You don't fuck with my deals!"

"Yes I remember all clear. But Tony, this is going insane. Your obsession- "

Was that concern in his voice? The world spun around Loki, because wow! He was learning new, still pretty creepy things every day, that didn't necessarily made him easier to sleep at night. Some pretty abnormal circle of demon-friends? Every hunter would laugh at him if he mentioned such thing.

"Pepper just finished this lecture half an hour ago, thank you Rhodey," Tony's voice was tight and vibrating with frustration. The lights were flashing out and his shape was shivering as if the tension just wanted to burst him. "And my obsession is none of your fucking business. My deal, my fuck."

"Sorry Tony but we still have some unfinished business here," Rhodey didn't really seem moved by the wrecked up state Tony was in.

"What, cupcake, come on! He dug up some graves on your territory or what?" Tony's voice was brushing hysteric. "I swear I'm gonna smite you in the next ten seconds if you don't let me fuck this bastard into next week!"

Damn…

First, Loki was screwed. That had been obvious ever since Tony kissed him for the first time. But now? Tony was really in no condition to stand up for his word and it said a lot about Loki's mental state that the idea turned him on all the same.

There was a thick red puddle gathering near Tony's feet and his torn suit was hanging from his shoulder drenched in blood. There were claw marks on his face and clavicles, a flash of bone under the mass of torn flesh. His right shoulder jumped out of its socket and the bone-structure of his legs didn't look all good either. Not to mention the crack on his forehead and the definitely broken line of his nose.

So much blood everywhere it made Loki sick.

But it only seemed to worry him alone.

Tony seemed to win their growling match about who is scarier because Rhodes stepped away from Loki and backed to the far corner.

Tony's eyes flashed at Loki before he turned back to Rhodey for an afterthought.

"One last advice: don't ever take a nosedive from the top of the Empire State Building. It hurts like hell."

Rhodes winced slightly at the implication of 'you will if you fuck with my deals ever again!' but otherwise kept his poker face.

The next moment the tension in Tony's body vibrated in front of Loki.

"I'm going to fucking make you regret your little hunting trips," Tony spat in Loki's face and squeezed his jaw that made Loki hiss in pain.

Then Tony pressed him up against the nearest flat surface. The heat of his body was scorching even through so many layers of clothing, hands cold and moist with his own blood, lips burning as he sucked on Loki's pulse. Loki was fighting for air. He felt his shoulders strain to their extent still hooked up, back aching, and he couldn't bite back his moan as Tony pushed their groins together.

"Man, at least get a room," Loki heard Rhodey's exasperated tone, but as he managed a glance up Rhodes had a straight face, like someone used to the sight.

"Go to hell or I'll fuck you next," Tony all but growled at the man.

Oh that voice did funny things to Loki. Tony's tone was dark and hoarse coming from the depths of his chest and scraped through his throat. It sounded possessive and damn, that did turn Loki on! While on the other hand it also settled cold fear in his chest and made his stomach drop, because this time Tony lacked all his usual smoothness and elegance. He was brusque and wild, and Loki wasn't entirely sure he would survive this round or maybe in one heated moment Tony would tear his throat open and suck his blood out instead of just all his air and energy.

* * *

Loki could barely recall blurry memories of a tanned shoulder and the smell of blood.

Then a bit later damp hair under his chin and hot breath fanning over his clavicles.

Biting sharp pain on his shoulderblades. His thighs burnt and back hurt.

* * *

The next time he actually woke up for more than mere fleeting moments his digital clock read 20th June 18.42. Three days after his little accidental encounter with the demon called James Rhodes.

His whole body screamed in pain as he struggled out of bed. Man, he felt like having been fucked through those 3 days he couldn't actually recall.

What did it say about his mental stability and his past years if he wasn't even surprised by this suspicion that much? It was most likely true either way.

What he wasn't prepared for was Tony Stark to be found lunging on his couch. All too domestic and homey. As if he belonged there.

What a terrifying thought.

But still…

Remember those stories you read about what funny things it does to your insides and knees to find your jerk of the person you did **not** like lazing around in your living room wearing a pair of all-too-familiar sweatpants that is absolutely not his size? And you could even bet the bastard didn't tie it too tight so that it would hang low on his hips offering a nice view of hipbone and muscle and skin on purpose?

On top of all Tony was hugging a fluffy pillow to his chest resting his chin on top of it and blinking up lazy and unimpressed at the show on TV.

Now Loki had to seek leverage in the form of the door-frame due to such effects that did **not** exist.

"I was wondering when you got up," Tony only tilted his head to the. "I would suggest you sit down but that probably wouldn't do much good either."

"I so much want to punch you right now," Loki growled, because who did he want to fool? He just wanted a horse-kick amount of painkillers and go back to sleep for another day.

"You mortals are exceptional. I always knew I have to preserve your suicidal ass for the future," Tony flashed a lazy crooked grin at Loki, "How you've got so much energy even beaten up like you were – you've gotta teach me the trick."

"I'd kill for that trick too. I feel drained," Loki groaned as he fell to the cushions of the comfortable couch next to Tony. The couch certainly wasn't his – his was a torture to sit on – but right now his aching back and behind was utterly grateful for missing that.

"Well you don't just feel like it, you're actually drained."

"So now you're an energy vampire?" Loki scoffed and levelled Tony with a glare.

He realized Tony was again without a scratch or remnant of any scars. Bastard.

"I took my payment after I got Rhodey off your back."

"Fuck you," Loki told him without the slightest resonance of gratitude.

"We can do that again later, I really wouldn't mind," Tony shrugged too cheerful for Loki's murderous mood.

Inhale. Exhale. Now again. Deeper.

"Didn't know you were into her show," Loki noted dryly jerking his chin in the television's direction to change topics.

Not that Loki watched so much TV. He merely checked the news now and then and some hilarious so-called horror series because he couldn't fall asleep when it was airing, while he carefully kept his agreement to himself as horny-Tony complained about the show's inaccuracy and terrible CGI effects from the other end of the couch. But he also came across the report show of Ashley Turnsdale. She became very successful out of nowhere and ever since she got the best jobs. She could report among the firsts from all the scenes, from Iraq to Iran, she travelled around the world and she just happened to be at the place where something big was happening. She had a great talent in writing her articles too with just enough sarcasm that it couldn't get her into real trouble. About two years ago she gave up the 24/7 travelling and was offered to host a show on her own.

Loki was only so up to date on her because he learnt about a few strange murders through her show. That's all.

"'M not," Tony said and checked the clock. "It's just my investment is on live."

"Shouldn't it be midnight?" Loki rubbed his forehead.

"In London it is." Tony smirked. "Ashley and I happened to make our deal abroad and different time zones are valid in deals."

"How come she's so calm?" Loki frowned at the screen – his interest was already piqued by this. "She's supposed to sense hellhounds all around her isn't she?"

"Usually." Tony smiled mysteriously.

"Just as Yinsen didn't meet any hellhounds either," As soon as the words left his lips Loki grew a bit insecure, "Or did he?" Maybe it would just take him longer and didn't start in his last 24 hours?

"No, he didn't. And the ungrateful son of a bitch called me to account for the lack of my pets! By the way he told me a few things about you. He had this little illusion that you might kill me before his time came…"

"You don't really seem upset about it." Loki didn't remember Tony paying him any visit after he got back from Yinsen.

"No, it was actually funny how small this world is. I paid him a personal visit, I like to think I owed him that much," Tony pondered too amused to be honest. "And just to answer your question, I arranged all ugly monsters to stay away from dear Ashley. So she doesn't see a thing. She will realize something's wrong when it's already too late."

Tony planned to collect the woman's soul while the interview was broadcasted live? In front of thousands of watchers? It sounded suspiciously like planned out.

"I have to go without these credits." Damn, he must have said it out loud. "But that's the beautiful part darling. Listening to how they'll try to explain what's just happened in front of the people's own eyes, and they are going to believe the media. See – she'll freak out and run out of set and then they're going to find her dead body mutilated but no wild animal that could be held responsible. It'll be the best show ever."

"Morbid."

"Indeed. But that's what the Western Society so desires, don't you agree? All those so called horror and thriller movies… while they should just open up their eyes a little bit –"

"Hunters will find you," Loki interrupted coldly and his intense gaze burnt into the temple of the blonde woman on screen.

"Don't be such a jinx. They won't."

"Do you think there won't be hunters just after the obvious appearance of hellhounds? It's live broadcast for God's sake. Anyone who at least heard about crossroads deals will know what's just happened. They'll eventually reach to her deal, summoning the demon and getting rid of it. You."

"Princess, you should know best that they can't. You specialized in me after all. They can't touch me."

"But can draw attention to you and then what happens to your peaceful business?" Loki shot back stubbornly.

"So caring, I'm touched," Tony laughed and levelled Loki with a strange look. "I have people to answer such calls without so much as mentioning me. Or even if it really leads back to my precious presence," he shrugged nonchalant, "this is what I have a PA for."

"The one who just tore you to pieces a few days ago I assume."

"The one and only," Tony nodded and Loki recognized the expression just passing over his face as fondness. "Pepper's a lovely woman, though a bit hard to date. Why do you think Happy is so afraid of her? She's the best at her job."

"Which is? If it's blackmailing your competitors with torture and then standing up to her word please don't tell me."

"Afraid you'd fail going after her?" Tony teased.

"Based on your previous state," Loki shot back with a dirty look, "she'd be more than happy to help me get rid of you."

Tony made a great show in clutching the pillow to his chest in shock.

"You hurt my feelings! Are you really willing to sacrifice the awesome sex for killing me?"

"Without a second thought."

The demon pressed the outside of his wrist to his forehead and with a dramatic sigh he sunk back into the cushions of the couch.

He glanced at the clock, "I believe I have a few minutes to let down all your newly found hopes," Loki groaned and somehow rejected to rub his forehead. "See the main point of relationship between demons is usually interest. As in everything in this corrupt world."

Loki knew there comes some 'but' that would make him want to smite Tony's ass even more than ever before.

"But," if he could win the lottery like this! "It can reach an extent that you also might call building a small circle of friends."

The expression on Loki's face made Tony burst into bellowing laughter. "Don't look at me like that! This is the most common term I can use. I looked it up in dictionaries, trust me. I've known Rhodey for like thirty years, I even backed him a bit into Air Force. He's a Colonel now there, did you know?"

Yes, Loki did know. It didn't help him sleep easier to know that there were demons so embedded in the army and who knew if they were any higher.

"We plan invasions and new wars together, I provide them with weapons and sometimes we go out drinking and he also listens to me now and then when he can tell me him to shut it and I ignore him. And then there's Pepper. She always has my back and in exchange she got her own little empire to rule. She's a bit megalomaniac but she hides it quite well. She's at least as much a control-freak as I am, except that it's impolite to say it for a very successful and scary lady."

Loki needed most preferably years for this information to sink in. He wasn't absolutely convinced that they really were friends, but if the small signs he read, no matter how much his mind tried to forget them, these three demons seemed to care for each other. Or rather, Rhodes seemed to care for Tony and maybe Pepper too on the way as a tiger does, while Tony probably just kept them around because he needed company or because he found this new setting fascinating.

"Are they also…you know," Loki made some vague gestures with his hand which Tony ignored. "Bund? Or could I at least exorcise them?"

"No, they are not bund. Rhodey calls it unnecessary and that it takes away the excitement and makes you too comfortable in your skin." Tony's eyes hardened all of a sudden and a chill ran down Loki's spine. "But don't even think about exorcising them. You won't see the end of it."

Loki fought his inner demon whether to meet up the challenge and reject to always be the one to surrender. He wanted to live long enough to see the end of this monster!

They glared at each other until they realized that the constant buzz of the TV was gone and they were sitting in silence for a few moments now. The shark-like grin that broke on Tony's face left no doubt as to what was about to happen. They turned back to the screen and tension filled up the air, vibrating and ready to blow up with the smallest spark.

Tony was correct in all his assumptions. The cameraman and the audience had no idea why all of a sudden Ashley Turnsdale froze and all colour drained from her face. Her pupils dilated, she even forgot to breathe in her shock. The next moment time started flowing again and she jumped to her feet with an agonized scream, fell against the scenery, untangled herself from the wires lying all around and she dashed off the scene.

Her scream rang through the set.

Orders were barked in stifled tones and not half a minute later other screams and cries shook the studio. Everything sunk into chaos. The camera that followed Ashley on her way showed a glimpse of her bloody, torn feet before it was abruptly turned to the ground and the screen went black.

"Maybe they'll show it in the midnight news," Tony mused, his voice husky and heavy with dark satisfaction.

"Will they?" Loki turned to him and acknowledged surprised that the disappointed face he saw reflected in Tony's blackened eyes belonged to him.

"We can check," Tony purred and he pulled closer pressing his shoulder up to Loki, his fingers slowly started a little teasing walk up his thigh. "Aren't you something special," his hot breath now fanned over the skin of the white throat. "Such cruelty hidden beneath the pure surface," his tongue swiped up to Loki's ear nibbling sensuously at the lobe.

"It's exciting, isn't it? The chase… the anticipation when you're gonna glance your prey." Tony moved his hand up Loki's thigh his nimble fingers drawing patterns and arousing little circles at all the places he knew to be arousing for Loki but promptly avoided his crotch. They soon started sneaking up to his face, taking Loki's chin in his hand and turning his face so that they saw eye to eye again.

"I'll keep you for myself. After all we're not that different, you and I," Tony murmured against Loki's lips.

This last sentence was everything Loki needed to be able to shake off the amazement. He'd never agree to something like this.

"In your dreams maybe," he said with his own teasing smirk.

For a fleeting moment he pressed their lips together for a chaste kiss but as soon as Tony wanted to dive in for more Loki shoved him off and retreated to the opposite corner of the couch to Tony's greatest dismay.

It was childish, but neither of them complained so it was all deathly serious. They spent a couple of minutes in silence, Tony sulking and Loki enjoying the momentary calm his victory brought. Then Tony came up with his new scheme for ruining Loki's domestic evening.

"Your brother called." Tony said.

Loki's gaze hardened and his lips thinned into a sharp line.

"He hasn't called for four years," he said and his words cut like shreds of ice.

"Oh but he did," Tony's eyes twinkled with mischief addled up with that menacing dark fire he carried about himself from Hell.

How dared he….?!

"He has been calling you for four years."

Tony presented Loki a phone – a phone that looked exactly like the one he threw out the window and was positive that the device either broke to pieces, was stolen or was driven over but definitely couldn't be there in front of his nose with only some scratches. Not even the screen was cracked.

Despite his better judgement Loki snatched the phone out of Tony's hand. It read 238 missed calls.

"Impossible," Loki gasped. Emptiness tried to devour the ferocious anger rising inside him.

"He calls you every week, and there are another two extra calls each year, the dates 30 July and 2 February ring a bell to you?"

That smirk! That superior condescending glint in his eyes! They were enough for Loki to see red and he threw himself at Tony tackling both of them to the floor. Loki turned on top straddling the demon's waist, his trembling arms pinning his shoulders to the ground. Loki loomed over Tony who still dared to grin up at him! It was when the first punch went smack on Tony's face, then another and another until Loki was panting and shivering from anger but there was no more power left to put it out on the demon.

The only thing he could do was to stare maliciously at the bruise forming around Tony's eye and the split lips, blood oozing from them drawing a pale ribbon from the edge of that cocky mouth into his goatee.

"You bastard," Loki heaved and shook Tony sinking his fingers into the meat of his shoulders, "You're all just making this up. It's a trick, you sick son of a bitch!"

"It's not such a big deal putting a phone back together," Tony smirked and wriggled a bit under Loki until he could lift his knee and rub his thigh to Loki's crotch. "You have no idea how hot you are when your eyes flare red…"

The next second Loki found himself sprawled on the floor. Tony switched their positions effortlessly and now had Loki pinned by the wrists at either sides of his head, one knee between his wide-spread legs.

Tony leaned close and purred, "Very thoughtful of him not calling you on dear daddy's birthday."

Before Loki could have the chance to use his head as the last mobile part Tony dove in to press their mouths together. Loki tried to bite him, but it seemed everything fired back at him – Tony's kiss was wild and rough, passionate with the ironic taste of blood and sharp nip of teeth and the hot swipes of tongue. Tony dominated him even after Loki managed to tear away and turn his head to the side.

"I'm going to end you," Loki swore and bit the inside of his cheek to swallow back a moan that Tony rubbed out of him.

"I have no doubt," Tony said and sank his teeth in the tendons of Loki's throat. "Look at you! I fucked you through three days and you are still hungry for more," Tony ground their groins together and bit down on Loki's pulse point that made all the hickeys and bite-marks flare up on his entire body.

* * *

The phone went off next Thursday.

And a week later.

Loki always carried the device around. But never answered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

_**~*Crossing roads*~**_

Loki got himself into some really serious trouble.

This was the time when he actually felt death crawling through his body. His legs were cold and didn't move. And so were his hands. His fingers twitched in front of his blurry eyes in a slight attempt at reaching out for his gun, but then it was all for naught. He couldn't even blink. He was paralyzed. Blood gushing from the wound on his torso.

A wide torn wound from his pelvic to his clavicle.

He wondered how he was still conscious.

Alive.

But not for long.

His vision blurred. He barely recalled black spots and some red and the white silhouette of his bloodstained hand.

And the fear.

Fear from the unknown. Because he didn't know what was laid out for him. He was dying ahead of schedule and that only left him with the sheer horror of going to Hell.

Until now he wiled himself that with Tony, despite all his promises of torture it would be different. He didn't know exactly from what but he hoped it would be different. Because it would be a Hell with Tony. Eccentric and possessive. And at least for a while he'd only have to make up only with the lust-demon. There were so many delusions he didn't even realize them until now.

And even now he didn't have enough time to acknowledge them all, and have a good laugh at how pathetic he was. Hypocrite…

But now his senses were slipping away from him. His vision blacked out, the rhythmical thumps in his ears faded…

* * *

This was definitely not how he imagined Hell. Okay, demons can be very creative… But why would he start in a hospital?

Loki was positive he could recognize the sterile nauseating smell of infected and unnatural white and the beeping and hissing sounds of machines even when he just came back to his senses. He'd spent so much time in random hospitals that now they would jumpstart a migraine and he just wanted to throw up despite all the meds pumping through his veins.

Loki cautiously opened his eyes. Just a small fracture every time peeking through his lashes, but either it was a very great illusion or he really was in a hospital no doubt. A small sigh left his dry lips. The ceiling was the well-known unforgiving white. His dizzy and comatose mind was still doing the necessary catching ups that he was indeed alive, when the glass door slid open and someone stepped in.

The doctor came close to his bed so that he didn't have to move just yet.

"You are awake," she smiled down at him with her professional kindness. "My name is Dr. Fuyukawa. I came to check on you. How are you feeling, Mr. Laufeyson?"

Mr. Laufeyson? Who…?

His brain obviously thought that after having recognized that he wasn't in Hell it could throw a victory party and rebel against processing any further thoughts. Loki groaned in frustration. Or maybe it was just the headache coming. He developed some pretty unsavoury reactions to hospitals.

She was talking to him. There was no one else, so that meant he was registered by the name Laufeyson in the hospital. He hadn't used this name for quite a while but at least now he knew how he was supposed to check out.

"Urgh," nice try, his throat was too raspy and unused. This seemed to be a constant. "Fine… I guess," Loki finally rasped out and Dr. Fuyukawa nodded in consent. She was expecting nothing more.

"You are doing very good sir," She smiled again politely. "You had a serious head injury, so I would like to kindly ask you not to scratch the left side if your head. It surely will feel itchy but please try to reside from it. We are going to change the bandage one more time and at the end of next week we are going to remove the stitches. Head injuries bleed a lot so you might feel a bit dizzy for the rest of…"

Loki tuned out her slightly accented voice. _Head injury?_ What?

It came back to him like being run over by a van that carried blue whales that he actually had been torn open from crotch to chest for God's sake! What kind of doctors were they that he was diagnosed with a head injury? How on earth could they bring him back to life? How did he get the head injury? What the hell had just happened?!

"…by the gentleman who brought you in – "

"Sorry," Loki interrupted her as his brain kicked back in gear. Maybe… "Could you… describe that man?"

Dr. Fuyukawa's eyebrow quirked up questioningly at first but then she seemed to blame it on the head injury and became all polite and responsive again.

"You were in the car accident together. A bit bloodstained and rumpled, but a well dressed businessman non-the-less. In his forties maybe, about 5'9", brown eyes, dark hair, with a goatee. He seemed very worried about you. Wasn't he your friend? He was even here during your operation…"

But Loki closed her off again.

That description just fitted Tony. Naturally you wouldn't forget your encounter with Tony Stark – unless he took your soul beforehand but then how would you remember anything – but Tony wasn't caring. Probably not even for an act. And fuck it Loki didn't remember Tony showing up! The insufferable monster always turned up before Loki could pass out, then came the scorching burn of a hand or lips and his insides would catch fire and all his injuries would dissolve in this inner hell. But now he couldn't…

Damn this throbbing headache!

He wanted desperately to tear the side of his head open to claw the pain out of his brain so that it could actually function again –

He knew he did – he also vaguely sensed strong professional hands grab his wrist and shove him down – The beeping accelerated – then in a second they all evened out.

And Loki succumbed back to darkness.

* * *

_It wasn't the usual feeling of heat that he was used to. The heated touches, grinding that left him sweaty yet dry and scorching on the inside. It wasn't hot like the air of the Sahara. Nor hot and damp like the air you can't breathe in the thickest rainforest of the Amazonas._

_It reminded him of those rare days back in London. Those rare sunny warm days he spent in Cornwall. Which always made him wonder why he never moved back? Why he had ever left?_

_It was very nice._

_To be reminded of those rare calm hours of his life that were considered as miracle in England. When he went for a walk to the coast, the sand still wet from the rain under his bare soles but the pale sun warm on his cheeks. Just him and the endless blue stretch of the ocean._

* * *

His supposedly last memories were wrenched from his grasp like a bird takes off the wire when one of its companions is shot.

Loki woke up disoriented. He was still in the hospital that was for sure, but it was dark outside, only the faint light from the corridors and a lamp in the corner provided some blurred contours to the room.

Yet, something was off. His senses were tingling but thanks to the painkillers and the stitches in his temple it was a bit hard to distinguish what was his usual reaction to hospitals in general, what was the pain from the injury and if there was any part left than what was it that gave out signals of _demons!_ Not an easy task.

He looked around with bleary eyes and it registered in his head that he was damned.

One, because his visitor wasn't his usual demon, but a woman with a stern look on her face, blue eyes and raspberry blond hair. Since it certainly wasn't visiting hours and Loki had never seen her, she must be someone from the supernatural staff, and he trusted his senses now enough to conclude that she was a demon. And second, he was damned because even if the gun he had with himself this time wasn't really the demon killing kind, he wouldn't be able to shoot her. Not just because he had no idea whether he had his darling at all in the first place but also because his hands were tied to the railings of the bed.

Perfect. He was all defenceless in the face of a demon.

"It is nice to finally meet you Silvertongue," she spoke, and all doubts Loki had about her demonic nature evaporated as her eyes filled black before they turned back to the human body's blue shade. "Just as pale as I've imagined."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Loki said and tried to rise as much as his restraints allowed him so that he could at least keep an eye on the demon. Surprisingly, she felt very comfortable at her spot. Well, she had nowhere to rush it wasn't like Loki was jumping off the bed and running away after all… "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit? I don't remember ever crossing roads with you."

"Not with me personally," she smiled without teeth, but it was probably even more offsetting for Loki. The neutrality of her behaviour put him on the edge and it wasn't so easy to think with all the medicine running through his veins to stifle his brain. "But – as you put it – you did cross roads with my boss."

_Oh dear…_

"I'm sorry, but I don't really have a list of demons I sent down South, so forgive me but I don't ask them for a list of employees."

"I see you earned your name," her lips twitched the slightest bit upwards, "so let me clarify. The name Tony Stark might ring a bell."

For his record Loki did really well not gaping at her in surprise.

"Indeed it does," he answered quirking his eyebrow slightly, "Have I lost my importance that I don't get a personal visit anymore? Not that I should mind, I am simply curious."

"I'm here on my own behalf," she said and the light scowl on her face clarified enough that she was used to handling sarcasm and wasn't really fond of it.

She looked somewhat familiar – Loki mused. His brain shortened out momentarily and it took him impossibly long to drag the folder out of the virtual filing cabinet of 'I-have-seen-this-face-somewhere'.

"Even though we haven't met before," he started in order to avoid the awkward long-stretching silence that might motivate the demon to make her move on Loki, "you seem familiar."

His mind was bringing him closer and closer to a name and the environment he should put her –

"The name is Pepper Potts," she helped him out eventually and a glint of her eyes revealed that Loki stretching his restraints hadn't skipped her attention.

A light bulb flashed up in his brain so strong Loki could barely suppress a groan and a wince. While going through dozens after dozens of articles about Tony Stark, Loki had come across several that either praised the new CEO of Stark Industries or tried to guess if Tony had something intimate with Pepper Potts. She was Tony's right hand, ex-girlfriend and best friend (with benefits) – according to the press; and someone to lecture and handle Tony's antics according to the demon Colonel Rhodes.

Loki finally freed his hands and sat up on the bed to seem at least a little bit less vulnerable.

"Now I feel more honoured, Miss Potts," Loki said. He had to be careful, he was still unarmed. "I hear you are a busy lady. What can I owe the pleasure to your visit? Should you want to take a seat?" He could be amiable just because he wanted to. Some –even if it's faked – respect might get him into her good book just as far as he finds an acceptable weapon that might help him survive another half an hour.

She didn't move closer to Loki, yet that didn't make her any less threatening.

"I only came to check why Tony isn't working," Pepper said and the edge of her red lips thinned into a strange expression.

Troubled – Loki realized. But from what?

"I shouldn't be so surprised or worried. He doesn't seem to be the workaholic type – more of a hedonist."

"Actually he is both," Pepper said and crossed her arms over her chest with a small irritated huff to cover up the barely recognizable glint of fondness in her tone. "But recently he has taken back in everything."

"What, he doesn't want to blow up the world in a grand-scale world war III and beds only 30 women a month, or hasn't fried enough souls on a grill on a pretty Sunday afternoon?" That's it about the friendly tone – he was taking up a personality that doesn't know when to shut up. Too much time in Tony Stark's presence, he concluded – just another reason to kill the bastard for.

"Very funny, Silvertongue," she remarked with a cold smirk, "but it actually sums up my problem."

"Your _problem_," Loki pressed the last word curiously.

"You seem surprised."

"Just as I have been ever since I met Colonel Rhodes."

"Oh yes, hunters always fail to understand the nature of our relationship," Pepper smiled, but then her tone turned sharp, "Has Tony defined it to you?"

Loki frowned and tilted his head to the side as if trying to remember if Tony had, while in real he was trying to place why Pepper sounded as if Tony had _had to _explain it to him, and it was still as bad as if the demon had missed it.

"I remember the term 'friends' having been mentioned."

"You couldn't sound more sceptical about it." Loki just sent her a look that surely got across his point of _being a hunter. _Yet, surprise, surprise, he didn't die in the next second. "Let me put it another way; all of us see mutual interest in working together and throughout the years we grew to like it and we protect what we've reached. It is this simple."

"So you are worried about your what? Interest? Investment in Stark?"

"My investment is Stark Industries and my goal is to make the highest profit. Both in lost souls and in money. I think that is something you hunters can understand easily," Loki nodded. He would seriously consider changing his job to gardener if it wasn't like this. "Obviously, since it's Tony's company, his baby, if you ask him, I'm pretty much dependant on him. Usually he comes up with new ideas, new designs more than three times a week – and it doesn't include those that are stuck in the sketch period. This results in one or two new arm-prototype a month, which brings a very nice annual profit."

That's indeed a lot of work, Loki frowned. And here he thought Tony was only bitching about his 'sorry life as a worksman'.

"However," Pepper went on and her scrutinizing gaze pinned Loki in place, "it's occurred on a more and more regular basis that he seems drained, just sitting around and staring ahead, no new ideas, no buzzing, no fussing. And surprisingly a few days later he takes up all my afternoon bitching about you."

"I believe he has done it ever since our deal," Loki scoffed.

"True, but that didn't really result in 'his genius leaking'," the air quotes were impossible to miss in Pepper's voice.

"Wait, so you mean that I have stolen his genius from him?" Loki asked incredulously and he probably looked disbelieving enough that Pepper seemed to grow insecure in her assumption too. "I'm fine on my own ma'am, and I've had enough of demonic deals for my whole life!"

That was true. Even though he didn't have much left. Not even a whole year anymore. But he was making good progress, and by now he became a pro in his job. He needed less and less help with his background searches. He spoke English, Norse, a little German and Latin and was picking up French and Spanish and ancient-Greek on his own quite good –

Oh damn!

These were the exact same languages Tony spoke too (except for Norse, that was Loki's heritage, but he also had the suspicion that Tony spoke all languages possible, but this actual thought was already too hard to comprehend) –

"_If your smart-phone has no dictionary for ancient-Greek do me a favour and shut up or just disappear. I'm busy," Loki groaned running a hand through his hair, but didn't cease pacing about the room glaring a hole to the pages of a journal in his hands. He didn't even have to glance up to know Tony paid him a visit. The rising temperature was betraying enough that it was not another demon trying to ice him._

"_Where's the usual bitching?" Tony demanded as he took a seat on Loki's bed among the ancient books and notes. "I'm fine by the way, boring meeting in Japan, no, I'm not selling weapons to them, even though finally they would have someone to shoot at, green energy, Pepper is more than capable of representing SI, and no, StarkPhones aren't really specialized in dead languages."_

"_A simple no could suffice," Loki murmured and looked up scowling at the notes he pinned onto the wall._

"_Why's the sudden interest?" Tony asked curious himself. It had to be something interesting if Loki didn't greet him with the usual retort of at least announcing his annoying presence first._

"_I don't have time for your games Stark, so leave now, I'm really busy," Loki snapped._

"_Now now, no need to be so antsy," Tony grinned._

_A flick of his wrist and the book landed in his waiting hands – at the exact moment Loki already cocked his gun and pointed it at Tony's forehead._

"_Oh, come on, why is it so important?" Tony idly flipped through a few pages, paying no mind to the way Loki's jaw clenched so hard he might crack his teeth._

"_Apparently the ghost of an evil ancient Greek witch is about to waste the whole town," Loki gritted out, "following the script of five prophecies – of which two was already fulfilled, and of course those two that had a translation."_

"_You have the others at hand?"Tony asked._

"You _have them at hand."_

"_Ever tried the internet?"_

"_Go back to Hell! Ever tried typing illegible handwriting?"_

"_Constantly," Tony tilted his head to the side slightly as he turned another page. "Ah, I see most of the work has been already done for you."_

_Loki stared at him, mouth agape like a fish thrown to land._

"_Most of the pages following up are attempts at solving the prophecy itself… Come! Take a seat!" Tony patted the mattress next to himself and grinned up at Loki. "It's been a long time since I've read something so funny."_

This had taken place on his previous case. By the end of the reading session Loki forgot about how busy he actually was, now that his nightly sleep was secured, and soon they were making out crumbling a few of Loki's neat notes in the process until Tony's lunch break was over.

Loki still refused to confess anything. He learnt quick and easy. Especially languages. Period.

"Shouldn't you ask him instead?" It was Loki's turn to cross his arms and glare accusingly at the woman. "It's his grand plan to ruin my life after all, while my goal is to finish him, so you just brought me some good news."

Pepper pursed her lips in thought and held Loki's gaze for an eternity. All Loki could read out of her eyes was that she was looking for something in him.

Meanwhile his brain finally fought back the dampening effect of his sedatives and Loki could watch her every quiver and proceed what he'd just heard. So Tony had saved him – yet again. But he had never had it so bad, and the fact that Tony had to cover up his accident with a head injury meant something. Pepper probably paid him this visit because Tony was acting out of character. _Drained_. While Loki felt more energetic, his inner temperature tamed, just like after each of their encounters even though at those times Loki was the one beaten up. _Drained_. Maybe he really was stealing something from Tony?

No. No way. The last time he checked he was absolutely human with a strange damn demon curse on him that sent him into fevers at the worst of times.

Maybe their times together in bed had something to do with it...?

"Don't be at a misunderstanding, Silvertongue," Pepper spoke up again after she had found something that didn't satisfy her, based on her cold and measured tone. "I don't share Tony's strange obsession with you and if it wasn't for him, I would have killed you before you realized I was here," Loki didn't doubt her. "The moment he grows bored of you there'll be an army of demons in your tail and I'll lead them."

With these threats she was gone.

It would be an understatement that Loki wasn't fazed by her promise. She seemed maybe even more dangerous than all the other demons he'd encountered so far. The scariest part? She seemed surprisingly human the way she talked about Tony. It was always Loki's worst nightmare to compare demons to humans.

He sighed deep from his chest and fell back to his uncomfortable pillow. His head started throbbing with the huge wave of thoughts that flooded his brain.

He makes a to do list with red capitals and he goes back to sleep if he didn't want to be restrained any more from tearing his temple open yet again.

Try to avoid getting into hospitals where you have to hunt down your weapons and they cut your clothes to pieces.

Keep your gun – the all-killing version – ALWAYS at hand.

With these precautions he might stand a chance surviving even after he succeeded at killing Tony Stark. No threat would deter him from his purpose.

* * *

**A/N: **This was one of my favourite to write :) I hope you liked it too :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_** ~*Mad world*~**_

"Now- now, such a cruel world isn't it?"

Loki buried his face into his crossed forearms. He was already way too drunk to mind which Tony it was this time. It didn't matter.

"All the monsters walking around. And once all of them were human. How hard it can be to accept this…"

The bed dipped behind him with the weight of a body settling on the mattress but the springs kept quiet. He felt the warmth of the leg radiating into his body through the line it pressed to his side.

"So hard to be smart. Trust me, of all people I should know."

The words rolled off his tongue like pearls from a necklace in a pretty line. Elegant, measured and perfectly calm.

"All the more prone to believe in fatality but being unable to find anything to blame for everything because you could always turn back to the hideous truth."

A steady hand peeled his fingers off the neck of the bottle.

"Humans don't care. They are the real evil. We demons, we too were once human. Long-long ago. So why blame us? When you just saw with your own eyes what people really are. Screaming witchcraft when you're just smarter; calling you a freak because you know things, pushing you away the minute they realize you're different. Ungrateful things in creation."

No, it's not true – somewhere Loki thought he should say it out loud to protect the virtue of humanity even though he just lost all of his faith in it. He can't be on the same opinion with a demon!

"Would you protect these abominations? What are all the murders? You watch them, you wait for the shows on TV to present you blood and gore and this is your so-called humanitarian civilisation?

"Just imaginary, you could say – but humans are _so_ curious, I know this is what keeps you moving forward. Curiosity – not a demon, not me, not Lucifer, curiosity will prod you to give it a try. Just look around in the world. All the wars, all the suffering. And we're not causing it. We're only parasites. You know it well, don't you Loki?"

Yes…

"This world – you are so much better. You can't do anything for it. Make it better? A drop in the ocean. You're so much better. And it hurts so much that no one recognizes your value. It's a painful burden to be better. Smarter. Seeing clearer."

Now why couldn't he share Tony's opinion? The things he said were facts. You can't say that all leaders of the world were possessed by demons. No. They were just obsessed with power. The greatest evil on Earth.

"You don't need them Loki. You don't need their gratitude nor their approval."

Gentle fingers carded through his hair combing out dried blood and the knots without causing any pain in the process. Or maybe Loki was just too far gone down the bottle for his senses to catch up, but for a soft tug he obediently laid his head on Tony's knee.

If they needed him they wouldn't have chased him away with fear and disgust in their eyes as if he had brought the horrors to their town! It was no demon, no poltergeist. _Just_ a serial killer.

The people had a chance to keep Loki on their side so that he would try and be a hero and protect them from the monsters, but they had made their choice. And now the one soothing him was their enemy. He didn't need their gratitude. He didn't need anything from them.

All he needed was warmth and those hands to never stop.

* * *

**A/N: **Short but also my most favourite part.

Please share what you think of it :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and the faves darlings! :*

I just had to make Tony the demon, because he's just so damn good at it ;) there's not enough of villain!Tony in the fandom, so I had to help it. And as to the mysterious incident of Loki and the people in the previous chapter - well, use your imagination. People can be real douchebags when it comes to strange things and 'freaks'. I'm sure I'm not alone with this point of view.

I hope you'll enjoy how the story goes on! :)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_** ~*Mommy dearest*~**_

Loki stirred awake. A glance at his mobile told him it was 11.40 p.m. Quite unusual time for him to be asleep but he hit the bed early for once. At first he didn't know what woke him up – the thought crossed his mind that Tony was back, but the room felt rather cool so that was highly unlikely.

He lay under the covers with his back to the door and listened. There was a soft rustling with the lock. Someone wanted to come in. _Bad call, _he thought and cautiously rose from his bed, gun ready in his hand and easily slipped to the door.

It took a surprisingly short time for the intruder to pick the lock and Loki barely had time to nestle to the wall and the door opened with the hinges creaking. Illuminated from the low light lamps of the motel corridor a woman stepped into the room scanning the place for something, but she had no time to find it because as soon as she was fully in Loki closed the door while he held the gun poking into the middle of her back.

With a gasp she threw her hands up in surrender and cried on a stifled tone, "Don't shoot me!"

She tried to turn around but Loki quickly stopped her, pressing the tip of the gun into her back.

"Don't. Move." he said on a levelled tone. She swallowed hard and nodded.

Time to ask questions.

"What do you want here?"

"I – uhh – I gathered you were a – a hunter? Please don't shoot me!" she stuttered and her shoulders tensed up even more as if she was just waiting for the gunshot as soon as she uttered the word 'hunter'.

"And?"

"I need your help!"

"What makes you think –"

"I've seen you work a case, a – a shapeshifter, right? Or – or a ghost? I don't really know and it's really hard to think and speak with that gun in my back!" she exclaimed and her tone was nearing hysteric, but Loki persisted. "Oh come on! I was working at the bar – remember? Larry's? We even talked a few times, it's Christine!"

It was a bit strange that the bartender girl would sneak into Loki's motel room in the middle of the night, but she was nearly screaming now and that could draw attention which Loki could absolutely go without. He withdrew his gun and secured it in the back of his waistband. Eyeing the girl from the corner of his eyes he strode to the table in the corner, settled in one of the chairs and gestured for her to take the other seat.

"Finally!" she moaned and sat down the furthest away from Loki possible at the table. Even just awaken from his sleep Loki could pull very frightening looks.

"What do you want from me?" he asked gruffly and snatched the still half-full beer bottle from the table. He didn't like it, but he needed something to do with his hands.

Christine squirmed a bit in her place and tightened her grip on the handle of her purse.

"I – I need your help. In a case! I know you just finished yours and you must be tired," Loki gave her an unimpressed look that got her blush and squirm even more, "But, you know, I've seen a few hunters before, but you're the – Ugh, I'm going to sound stupid, but you're the first I grew to like and – trust? the only one I dare to ask for help! Please, you must help me, William!"

William Buxton. All right. A reminder never hurt as to which of his fake names he used on different cases. At least now he'd recognize himself – Loki mused darkly.

"I'm not the best to trust," he said coolly.

"But no! Listen! I – I'm sure it'll interest you," she took a deep breath, "I- I recognize devil's traps and I saw you looking up things about Tony Stark."

The name worked like magic. Loki put his bottle to the side and gestured for Christine to go on.

The dam broke and she poured everything out on Loki. She told him about how her boyfriend got into hunting and collecting all the crazy voodoo stuff and occult books on ghosts and demons and all this supernatural craziness and how she hadn't believed him first and just wanted to send him away to a doctor. But then everything turned real all of a sudden knocking on their door. He was killed while working a case with the demon, Tony Stark involved… she had to believe him, she tried to deny it but in the end she realized she couldn't just ignore something thrown in her face. However, she was too afraid and inexperienced to go on a revenge spree… But she kept his stuff and kept on reading up everything she could find on the demon, hoping for a hunter to maybe share the same case with her.

"And now you're here," she said, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears and with a crazy spark to their depth. "And you're not just a hunter, but someone who also seem to know and hunt that monster."

After a short pause, weighing her words and studying her Loki said, "Trust me on my word when I say there is no way I could present his head on a silver plate for you."

"But I found a way to kill him!" she insisted and leant forward ready to catch Loki's arm when he pulled away.

"Then go on, I won't stop you," Loki said and reached for his gun and placed it cautiously on the table pointing at Christine.

"What?! You say it as if it was such a favour that you let me go my way!" Christine gasped and pulled back throwing her hands up palms facing Loki, but he also didn't miss the ferocious fire lighting up in her eyes. "What kind of hunter are you? You're aiming at the wrong person!"

"I'm a hunter," Loki said, his face a perfect mask of indifference, "and you are on my list to kill."

Before she had a chance to cry to differ Loki spoke up again, "You're hiding it well, but you see, you are a very passionate ghost judging by the ectoplasm just dripping down your neck. Out with the truth or I'll have to put you to rest before I go back to sleep."

She sucked her teeth and glared at Loki and now there were no signs of the shy and sweet bartender girl in her expression. It was definitely the ghost showing through.

"Everything I said – it was true, maybe my personality is not, but-"

"One more lie," Loki interrupted her, "and you're dead. For sure."

"What? No! It's the truth you paranoid bastard!" she cried.

"You're vibrating with nerves, afraid to be caught," Loki said not at all moved by her drama act. He was used to slicker liars. "You worry your lips when you choose your words and scratch your neck and nose. Beginner's signs of lying."

Not-Christine's stormy temper broke as she couldn't bring the desired reaction from Loki. "What do you want to hear?" she snapped in the end.

"The truth. With your name as a start."

She took a deep breath and after she steadied herself, her mouth narrowed into a grim line before she spoke again.

"My name is Maria Carbonell Stark. And I want that son of a bitch dead and burning to ashes in Hell for killing my son."

Loki couldn't help but gape at her. What were the odds of meeting the ghost of Tony Stark's mother? The real Tony Stark's. She must harbour some very strong vengeful spirit to be still around without drawing much attention to herself.

"Why would you risk asking a hunter to help you when you could go after him on your own?"

"I'm not stupid," she snapped irritated, "I know that it's dangerous, but then you don't understand the extent of my hatred! I know a way to kill a demon once and for all!"

"I've tried a few and I believe if I try on more I wouldn't have another chance."

"But this! I swear this one would work for sure! I just need someone's help to catch the bastard and I'd get the rest done!"

"_This?_"

"Yes!" Maria was too eager to grasp any shred of Loki's interest to look for the cunning gleam in his eyes. She mistook it for curiosity. "It works as a last resort especially against crossroads demons. I – there are a lot of things one can learn after death. You need the bones of the demon. From the time they were still human. You burn them – and it's all over!"

Loki looked at her evenly. So there really was a proof that demons were once humans, not just for getting disillusioned by humankind, but could it really be their weak point? That demons were buried somewhere?

"And why should I need you after all this?"

"Because you still have to find out where on earth he has hidden his bloody bones! And I'm the best to get it out of him!"

Loki could argue this point. Although he had learnt to be careful when it came to the vengeful nature of women and he knew their cruelty sometimes even surpassed men's, but he still wasn't convinced that she could get any kind of information from Tony Stark.

She was a terrible liar after all, and even though they sort of knew too well what gave them away to the other Loki was still the master of detecting lies even on such a masterful liar as Tony. And it probably wasn't only Loki whose mind supplied the back-stair that if Tony happened to kill himself or was found out to have had a deal with Hell, there was hardly any way that there were any record about his resting place. He might not even have any. If Tony happened to come up with this excuse, Maria would just see red, true or not and that wouldn't get them any closer to the demon's destruction. Tony would get away and if he hadn't happen to hide his bones somewhere, he certainly would this time and then everything would be lost again.

"Shouldn't it bother you that you're just about to torture your own son quite probably to death?" Loki asked instead of letting his other worries show.

He must have stumped on a nerve because the glass started to shake in its frame and the lights flashed out.

"That monster took my beautiful, innocent baby boy," Maria's voice shook and it slipped towards high pitched screaming by the end of the sentence. "I want him dying! Suffering for that!"

Loki arched an eyebrow but didn't argue this point any longer.

To gain Loki's trust for sure, Maria offered, as a sign of good will, to tell him where she was buried so that Loki could get rid of her anytime he saw fit.

Loki just laughed at her mirthlessly and sharp, and told her that she wasn't a good liar enough to fool him. She was obviously growing frustrated with the hunter even in the darkness but she was more obsessed with the idea of revenge than to dwell on such things too much. Eventually Loki learnt without the need to strain his mind that she had been cremated and she was tied to a cursed necklace that hung in Christine's neck.

Truth be told, Loki knew now everything he needed to get rid of the ghost who was getting under his skin with her chuckle that sounded more like nails on the chalk board and smile as horrible as a demon's. But he also meant what he said about his remaining shots with Tony. He only had one left.

They agreed that Loki would summon Tony, because despite the threat Loki still posed to the demon – no matter what he claimed – he still answered his calls. He would trap the demon and Maria would gladly take over with the torturing. Loki shrugged – and even though he was sure Maria was a bit unprepared for raising Hell for the Merchant of Death, he let it go and offered the content of his trunk for her services.

Just as if to humour him Tony appeared immediately – and just right in the middle of the devil's trap. He looked down at the painted ground with a scowl in place.

"I'm getting really tired of your shit, Silvertongue," was all he could say before he was knocked out cold.

Knocking Tony out with a ghost at his side was easier than ever and also spared Loki the back-pain. The demon came to consciousness with a litany of curses and sputtering when Maria kindly flushed him in the face with holy water.

He glared up at the woman with burning eyes – then his face fell comically when he realized he was chained to the middle of the trap.

"Dread the day I get my hands on your wrecked soul you bitch!" he snarled, but Maria just screeched with laughter.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me," she stepped up to Tony towering over him with a sadistic ugly grin on her face. "How does it feel that your little pet is on my side? Bad, is it?"

Tony glared at Loki and took it without a flinch as Maria grabbed him by his hair and jerked his head back to pull his throat taut. Tony's gaze only snapped back at her as she pressed a hollow needle to his pulse point. Holy water sprinkled from the edge and Loki heard the skin sizzle under the drops rolling down to Tony's collar.

"Now, aren't we going to have fun?"

Loki stepped to the side and leant his hip to the table where Maria hoarded all the equipment she intended to use on Tony. The day was long after all and she had a lot to avenge. Loki watched them for a while; his blood rushed hot in his veins and at the very back of his conscience a voice wailed, but he didn't know who it belonged to. Sometimes it sounded like sanity, then more like sadistic mirth, then a bit like Tony in bed but they were usually overlapped by Tony's actual cries and gasped curses before he could pinpoint which one it was.

The ghost enjoyed it way too much. She hummed a little song as she strut up to the table to change tools. Her top and hands were bloody and the manic glint only shone brighter in her eyes.

"You haven't asked any questions yet," Loki said, his voice even and expression cold.

"I want to crack him first," she said, her attention fully on testing the tip and edge of different knives.

Loki spared a glance at Tony. He was wrecked, but he'd seen him in worse shape – namely after his encounter with his 'friend' and making a nosedive from the Empire State building, and even that didn't make him shut that cocky mouth, so it might take a while until he 'cracked'. Loki had the feeling Maria wouldn't mind.

They turned at the same time so Loki accidentally bumped into Maria, but he quickly reached out to steady her, so she didn't stab him - just cursed him till seventh blood. Very kind of her. Whatever. Loki needed a shower. He felt dirty after spending so much time with the vengeful spirit.

* * *

"_There's some family drama going on at home," Tony spoke up while drawing his usual patterns on the soft skin of Loki's side._

"_What do you mean?" Loki mumbled already half-asleep._

"_Daddy's estate empire is crumbling and it might affect your dear brother."_

_Loki froze, his clutch on the covers turning white._

"_Explain. Now."_

"_Well, you know that Daddy's growing crazier with each passing year and now he decided to get involved in politics." Tony made a face as if to say, 'well, that's embarrassing but you know. _Idiots_. "And you know the term – politic kills…"_

"_What does it have to do with Thor?" Loki snapped irritated that he could never get a straight and pithy answer._

"_No immediate danger," Tony said quickly and went back to writing the decimals of pi onto the alabaster shoulder under his hand. "This is why we're talking about it after sex when you don't jump on me immediately. So, it's only a future highly-likely to happen accident. There are demons and other even worse creatures who might want to get a bite from you ex-dad without any intervention. You know how politics tend to end ugly…"_

_Loki didn't want to think about it, thank you._

"_What do you want me to do? Hunt those others down?"_

"_No- no, I have my own people to take care of that," Tony chuckled and the rumbling sound in his chest calmed Loki a bit. "And I believe I can solve the problem without bloodshed. As a businessman. However, there'd be someone you could help me get rid of. An annoying worm. No big deal. Just think about it."_

* * *

"Look at him, hunter, doesn't he look pathetic now?" Maria screeched and thumped Tony's soaking burnt and torn body to the ground. "Does it hurt you jackass? Do you feel like talking yet?!"

"Bite me woman." Tony spat.

Maria kicked him in the face and was ready to leap at him and damp his head in the tank of holy water when Loki cleared his throat.

"May I?" he asked and arched an expectant and condescending eyebrow at Maria.

She huffed and a sharp cry of reply was already tearing at her throat but seeing Loki's mastered 'I refuse to take any of your shit, bitch' face she changed her mind and stepped back with a rigid gesture for Loki to go ahead.

"Did he say anything?" Loki asked on his professional tone.

Maria crossed her arms over her chest but she just looked like an ugly kid who was separated from her favourite toy. "The bastard's name was Anthony Rey, an ex-blacksmith with a demon deal from the era of Civil War. Still no idea where his corpse is."

"Does it matter that much?"

"Of course it does!"

Loki didn't have the heart to enlighten her yet again that a name and the Internet could make wonders.

Tony groaned from the ground and struggled to push himself up onto his knees.

"Leave it to me," Loki assured Maria with and ice-cold smile. He turned his eyes on Tony and let the image sink in.

For once he was in the position of power – maybe he could coerce the last answer from Tony, but with the lead he already had it didn't matter any longer. Even if the name was a lie, he could start on it. After all every lie rooted in truths. With these he still had enough time to look up the body.

However, he had to admit, it wasn't an everyday sight to see the Merchant of Death kneeling in front of him waiting for his decision.

Loki stepped up to the edge of the devil's trap and looked down at Tony with an unreadable expression.

"Mommy issues surfacing?" Tony teased even now in his humiliating position with blood dripping from his chin.

"Since I don't care for my Dad at all," Loki shrugged and his gaze met Tony's. "For my brother, however," he stressed softly.

Maria had no time to realize what was happening in front of her eyes –

Tony grinned his blood-red toothy grin and said, "Consider it done."

With a vigorous move Loki broke the devil's trap, smearing the paint with the sole of his boots.

"No! You stupid jerk!" she cried, "You just let go of the monster who killed my son! A killer!"

After the next step Loki dropped to one knee and pulled Tony up with a well-practiced move to meet him half-way to press a kiss to Loki's lips to seal their deal. It stung a bit whenever his bare skin came in contact with Tony's soaked body but the crazy scream tearing up from Maria deafened out any other sense.

"Now, now Maria, I thought we'd meet on better terms," Tony sneered with mock pain in his voice.

Clinging, the cuffs fell from his wrists and after hours of crouching and lying on the ground Tony stood up and fixed his suit so that it fitted him again as new. The sudden change was amazing.

"Actually, I honestly hoped for Hell as a venue, but –" he shrugged his shoulders as if saying, 'But what can I do about it?'

"You! You should burn in Hell! You killed my son! My baby!-"

"Oh no. He is not dead," Tony tilted his head slightly to the side. His voice was silky soft, soothing and cool, like the first breeze that brings the scent of spring after a long winter. "He's still in here. I usually lull him into sleep – like you never did," a breeze that tried its claws on your frost bitten sensitive cheeks.

"How dare you?! Don't you dare take him on your filthy mouth!"

"Why, Maria, are we jealous all of a sudden?"

"You couldn't keep him alive all this time!" Maria's voice shifted to uneasiness so slightly that most of the people wouldn't really even realize under the raging storm of hysteria.

However, for the Master of Lies and a demon both of whom lived from the narrow margin between truths and lies it was enough. Loki gritted his teeth and Tony's eyes flashed with that odd mixture of wrath and mirth.

"I didn't," Tony admitted and started a lazy circle around the ghost, "and to be honest I had absolutely no intention to in the beginning. However, I didn't kill him either. He's just too stubborn to die, just like his bastard father had been. But he's too adorably clingy to let go."

"You captured him! You're torturing him! My beautiful innocent baby boy!" Maria found her earlier confidence in his hatred for the demon.

"So _now_ he's innocent! _Now_ he's beautiful!" Tony's voice turned sharp, his white teeth glinting in the dark. Loki felt the air grow warmer and damper. A sign that Tony was losing his temper but was still controlling himself enough not to leash out his anger on his victim. So that he could torture her for a little while.

"As I recall, he wasn't even nice or cute when he was born. You called him hideous. You called him a monster. When was the time you ever touched your so called baby boy, Maria?"

"It was you! It was you the whole time, you devil!"

"You're sorely mistaken, mommy dearest. It wasn't me. I only laid claim on your boy, I didn't possess him right away, not for a while. He wasn't _me_. He was _mine_."

"I'm his mother!" Maria screamed, but Tony cut in silencing her.

"Maybe, but dear Anthony doesn't remember you. He never did. He's never had parents. Only me. And when he awakens shrieking and trembling from his nightmares of reality, he's crying for me. It's so beautiful – the agonizing screams I pull out of his pretty mouth – And he's crying for me. Not for his dearest Mommy or Daddy, who sold him away like a whore –"

At this point the stupor fell from Maria and she threw herself at Tony with a scream that wasn't either human nor like any animal. But Tony simply stepped out of her way and the woman crashed to the ground. She couldn't even push herself up to her knees, Tony already had her pinned under his heel and leant slightly over her with a malicious gloating smirk on his face, eyes burning hot and blood red.

"Want me to wake him up?" and Tony trashed her spine under his heel. "Do you want to hear your baby boy scream in terror? ... You know what? I'll just do that…"

Tony's face shifted into a blank mask, his eyes hollow and soulless – then in the next second the air filled with the high screams of a young boy heavy with sobs that made breathing nearly impossible.

"Nooo!" The voice cried in agony, "Please, please go away!"

"Baby," Maria gasped out but whatever she wanted to say she was interrupted by another cry.

"Tony! Tony!" the youthful voice called out for the demon, like a child yowls for his mother to chase away his fears. "Tony, help me! Get – get her away! She came to kill me! She's hurting me! Please- Please, Tony, help me!"

"SILENCE! SILENCE! SHUT HIM UP!" Maria screamed and trashed on the ground like someone possessed. "SHUT THE BRAT UP ALREADY!"

"What's wrong, Mommy dearest?" Tony asked on his sweet poisonous tone, his superior features taking back over the panic of the immature mind. "Aren't you happy that your baby boy is still alive? Didn't you want that?"

Maria just sobbed and heaved on the floor smearing all the paint of the devil's trap all over her bloody top as she writhed with agony in her hysterics.

"I wish you just killed him! I never had a son!" She cried her voice not even humanlike anymore.

"I believe a minute ago you still did, but never mind. That's right, mommy dearest," Tony sneered – the monument of calm cruelty in the turmoil of emotion. "You've never wanted a kid. You just wanted to roll in money and bathe in fame, but you had to get knocked up before dear Howie left you for a younger bitch because you didn't want to ruin your body with his heir."

"SHUT UP! You have no right-!"

"But of course I do. Since I'm so grateful for your boy, and at least I care for him dearly seeing as neither of his parents did. You never wanted him, and so you never gave him the mother he needed. You at least had the decency to know that you have to hate someone for your incapability of acting like a mother. And it was just so easy to turn against your baby boy you never claimed to love."

"How dare you talk about love, you soulless monster?! You took him away from me!" Despite the hateful words Maria sounded more strained and broken. Tony crashed her, and even though she was still fighting to face the ugly truth of her motives she couldn't spat back with the same ferocity anymore.

"Yes, I did and you should be grateful," Tony went on mercilessly, "because weren't you relieved when you learnt that the brat you never wanted was possessed? You could turn your hatred on the poor little guy without anyone to condemn you. And you didn't even have to deal with jealousy that _I_ was all he needed."

Maria screamed and sobbed – an ugly look on her, especially now that her dead features were showing through the face of the poor girl she possessed. Her hysteric cries only accelerated when she realized that she couldn't get away from the body. With her last drop of despair she looked up at Loki, her craze filled eyes begging –

"_Help me! We -we had a deal_!" she yowled from the floor.

He could help. Maybe he could negotiate with Tony – let the woman go and he would reveal that he knew a way to stop him, giving the demon a chance to hide his bones somewhere where there were no records about it. Maybe he could twist the terms of his deal a little bit but one look at the woman was enough to reassure him that everything Tony had said about her motherly virtues were true.

He could help. But he wouldn't.

It wasn't worth it. His family came first over this worthless creature any time.

"Priorities, you mewling quim."

Loki looked Tony in the eye, the demon arching an expectant eyebrow at him. Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin gold necklace.

A satisfied cruel grin broke Tony's face at the same time as Maria's expression froze in dreadful realization and then turned into frenzy panic.

"No!" she howled, "You can't! What kind of hunter are you?! Working together with a demon after all I did to help you…!" Her curses ended in a painful shriek and miserable whine when Tony had enough and stepped on the back of her skull cracking her nose as collateral damage.

"I always liked the way your mind worked," Tony smirked and reached his hand out for Loki to beckon him closer. "How much do you think 'till it burns to ashes?"

"Maybe five or ten minutes," Loki shrugged as he circled Maria's writhing body halting at Tony's side looking down disdainfully at the woman, "depending on where you lit the fire."

"Do you fancy joining me for the bonfire?"

"With pleasure," Loki smirked. "It's the best part of my job after all."

A few minutes later the room was engulfed in flames and filled with the agonizing screams of Maria Carbonell Stark, whose last remnants were slowly devoured by the fire Tony had set to the whole building. It was quite similar to how Loki had always imagined Hell.

Loki didn't feel the heat, even though he had the suspicion that by now they shoul feel like they were standing in the middle of an oven. Maybe it had something to do with Tony's arm around his waist, his fingers drumming a satisfied lazy rhythm on his hip.

A little part of his brain was terrified by the idea of watching the sufferings of a once human being, who unlike the other spirits he had dealt with wasn't simply put to rest – the quality of the method still questionable – but burnt more or less alive. Depending on your definition of 'alive'. Loki shushed one part of his conscience with the reason that the girl was probably already dead or her mind tortured beyond repair. The other part of his worries was surprisingly easier to silence – Maria was a bitch and she deserved her (second) death. Period.

"How did you get her necklace?" Tony mused from his side, the demon's eyes fixed on the black and scorching corpse that managed to crawl to the door – to no avail of course.

"Stealing is a relatively easy part of my job," Loki said absolutely untouched by the scenery in front of him.

Tony whistled low and with some appreciation, "You pulled it out without her noticing. One would think she'd clung to it like she clung to revenge."

"She was too busy bathing you in holy water to bother with such things," Loki grinned down at Tony and he felt the shiver that ran along the demon's body.

"You're amazing, Princess."

"Would it kill you to stop calling me that?" Loki scoffed, choosing to rather skip the compliment he couldn't place in their extreme relationship.

"Why, otherwise you will?" Tony's mischievously glinting eyes laughed up at him.

"I promised I will–I just don't know how yet," Loki looked back, but the line of his mouth quickly froze into an uneasy sharp line.

"More precisely," Tony purred and pressed a bit closer into Loki's side ignoring the jab of the hunter's elbow, "the one this bitch told you is actually useless against me."

"What do you mean?" Loki frowned and carefully arranged his features so that they wouldn't reveal his inner turmoil.

"The best part of having your own, new body is that you don't have to worry about the old one. To tell you the truth I already burnt it so that other smart and nosy hunters wouldn't bother me about it."

Loki gaped at him in the shelter of his slightly disbelieving mask.

"You've burnt your own original body."

"Yes indeed. You couldn't think I didn't know about this way of killing a demon, right? Do you want to check if I'm telling the truth?" and Tony generously pushed up the sleeve of his jacket and undid the cuff of his shirt to offer his wrist to Loki.

Loki just shook his head 'no'. He knew Tony's pulse wouldn't quicken at all. He was telling the truth. It hurt so much more. Loki felt terribly tired all of a sudden.

"So then why does _this one_ not burn?"

"Precautions," Tony beamed at Loki in victory.

Watching the whole building collapse in on itself devoured by the unleashed flames and burn down to ashes had never felt so good. The only problem was that it destroyed Loki's last hopes of getting rid of his deal and the demon as well.

Loki just wanted to set the whole world on fire. If Tony hadn't disappeared from his side so quickly after the burial was over Loki would have proposed the monster with the idea. Working together with the Merchant of Death be damned.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for tagging along!

3 more chapters to go :)

Please review, I'm curious what you think ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

_**~*Bond*~**_

When he would expect his torture to be taken to another level, he finally got a little up in the down-down-and-even-steeper-down type of rollercoaster that had been his life for ten years. Well, it depended on one's viewpoint to say whether it was actually worse or not getting rid of the constant irritating back-ground noise wearing horns and a pretty sexy waistcoat.

However, as if just to reset the balance, Loki's fevers grew worse and he also had to go through them all alone. Even though he could finally catch a night's sleep, it flared his temper whenever he looked around for the demon and realized that he was alone. He was angry with himself for this stupid hope and the disappointment that followed, but he was even angrier with Tony Stark. For what, he wasn't sure he wanted to name it.

It didn't help his mood-swings to be ordered around either.

As Loki got into the shiny car he was surprised to find it empty. Apart from Happy of course, but there was no sign of Tony. Loki frowned as Happy greeted him, and even in his usual cheerful or at least far-from-grave-like tone sounded strained. Just like the short text he got from Tony before. No flirting, no made-up words, just a place and time, and the unsaid threat to finish the job before the appointed time. How he could feel that, never ask, but it certainly was there.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked Happy straightforward. Not really his style, but he was tired.

Happy glanced up at the rear view mirror a few times before answering him. As if wondering whether he was in the position to disclose classified information to Loki.

"I don't know to be honest. The boss is acting very strange. Well, stranger than usual. Serious, you know? Like You-say-a-bad-word-and-I-kill-you serious, you know what I mean?"

Loki hummed in agreement. He had seen that look on Tony before murdering a demon that got too close in on Loki.

"Is there any reason for that?"

"Well, there were a few strange things the past days," Happy answered cautiously.

"I'd need a bit more than that," Loki met Happy's eyes through the mirror, and his look clearly said, _I have the right to know, don't even bother to think about it_. "What kind of strange? Specify, please, you have no idea how many shades 'strange' has."

"All right. Let's start with he wasn't even supposed to be here. Two days ago I drove him in Chicago, and everything seemed nice and dandy. Shitty weather, but who cares, that's fine. Pepper had business here in NY and this morning Tony just called me, to leave everything, I need to give you a ride here. I mean, how on earth did he get to New York so fast?-"

Just the usual way Tony every time got somewhere where he was dying, Loki mused darkly, but tried his best to look at least a little bit surprised. Yet he couldn't will his frown off his brows.

"- only got as much out of him that Pepper felt bad. But as much as I can translate Tony-speech it meant like something close to dying. I mean very shitty bad. Boss isn't really caring for anyone. And it's rather Pepper who looks after him sometimes to check if he's still going to the next meeting or whatever I have to drive him to, but this time Tony sounded really troubled –"

Tony Stark, biggest jerk of a demon Loki had ever met, caring for another demon. No matter how they categorized their relationship as 'friendship', either Happy was imagining things or Loki was. His brain must have been fried the last time his temperature flew past 90°.

* * *

When the elevator's doors dinged open on the top floor and he followed the dimmed lights to his destination, there was nothing that could have prepared Loki for the sight that greeted him.

The corridor led him to a bedroom, separated from the rest of the penthouse with glass doors, like in a better classy hospital, with a king size bed in the middle. Bluish tinted gold lights of the night enlightened the room softened through the filter of the thin curtains.

And there was Tony, caring, on the edge of Pepper's bed, half lying half sitting, leaning on one elbow stroking the hair out of her forehead. Pepper's head leaned into the crook of his shoulder and chest, bandaged hands clutching the sheets and shivering badly. Her jerking body reminded Loki suspiciously much of the act of demons during exorcism. Tony occasionally pressed his mouth to her forehead or just buried his nose in her sweat-tangled raspberry blond hair, eyes distant and impossibly dark, lips pressed into a thin, unforgiving line.

The sight – so human – felt like a blow in the stomach. Anyone could mistake them for an average, very very human couple going through their difficulties together.

However, the moment Tony's unfaltering gaze found Loki the miracle was blown away.

Loki knew those eyes. They were enough to remind him of how beyond hope his whole situation was. And how much he hated Tony Stark.

"What's happened to her?" Loki asked as Tony finally emerged from the room.

"One of your kind," Tony's voice was low and rough but shivering from the buried tension.

"One of my kind?" Loki repeated bemused. Tony glared at him in response. "Well, sorry, but you can't expect me to feel sympathetic for a demon."

"Then how do you expect me to feel sympathetic for you?" and now Tony sounded cold and superior. Every human feature Loki thought to catch a glance of vanished from his tenure.

_- All you hypocrites._

"And what am I doing here? You wanted to get me change sides? Stop hunting you? Seeing how much bad _hunters_ cause? Act on my humanity?" Loki couldn't help the sneer in his tone. Honestly he only wanted to sound cold and nonchalant. This taut was more like Tony's division.

"Why act on something you barely hold in your hand?"

_The amount of truth this statement held was frightening._

"But no. You have a job, hunter."

"I don't take jobs from _you_, unless you want to tell me how to kill you, and I'm more than willing to oblige."

"You listen well, mortal," Tony said, still too cold and measured for Loki's liking. "You find the hunter who did this to Pepper."

"And do all the dirty work instead of you? No thanks. Go after him yourself. I won't kill a colleague for you."

"Oh, no." Tony let out a dry chuckle. "You only bring the bastard here. Or me to him."

"My answer is no. I'm leaving."

The last word barely rolled off his lips and Loki felt all air sucked out of his lungs, body chilled out cold and dead. A dead flesh and cold blood prison all of a sudden so that he'd learn his place.

_No, you are not._

"We might be at a misunderstanding here, _Loki,_" Tony stepped closer, and Loki only now realized what he had interpreted earlier as chilling cold was instead such heat that made his senses go crazy it burnt so much. "The question isn't whether that fucker will die or not. But how many others will if I had to go after him myself. Because don't have illusions. I wouldn't be able to tell you how many sons of bitches will die if _I_ have to hunt him down."

_I'll burn the whole city if I have to, take my word._

* * *

Loki didn't like his new workplace. He would choose streets and motels a hundred times as his workplace over the constant buzz and irritating vibration of monitors that made his eyes sting and his head pound. He was surrounded by technology, computers and holo-pads, but he had always preferred dusty books even though he mastered quick search in data bases and to tag into the ones that refused to provide him with the needed information.

With a resigned sigh he pulled his chair up to the laptop closest to the coffee machine and got down to work.

By the end of the first hour he got as far as getting access to all the possible surveillance cameras and he was pretty damn done going over them frame by frame.

"Did you find him yet?"

Loki spilled his cup of coffee over the table in surprise.

He hadn't had more than a bite the past two days and he still had a temperature, he was thrown through a window and fell a floor into a rose bush, was ordered to find a fellow hunter and now was being hurried? Of course he snapped!

"The last time I checked only one person was an expert in IT in this room and had a doctorate in artificial intelligence to whom cracking a few cameras should mean no problem and it wasn't me!"

Suddenly Loki flew out of his chair and crashed into the table at the back of the room. He only had enough time to pull his arms over his head and all the electric equipment fell onto him pinning his leg under the tabletop. Two legs obviously weren't enough to keep it upright.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Loki cried in both pain and rage.

"Don't test my patience Silvertongue!" Tony hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Then don't break what I'm working on!"

With a tense wave of his hand Tony brushed all the weight ready to break Loki's leg away. Loki crawled back to his chair with pain flashing red and white at the edge of his vision and glared up at Tony with his murderous thoughts laid out on the table.

Well, Tony didn't look any different. His hair stood on end, eyes dark and hot with the most intense rage Loki had ever seen; the air around him crackled and that even pushed a laptop into its blue death. Loki could also make out the veins in his neck and forearm running a black network; the smell of burnt meat was sickening and Tony's clothes were sizzling on him, slowly burning up.

Tony's damn presence fried the computers!

All right, that explained a few things but didn't calm Loki at all.

"Get the hell back to your bitch and let me work!" Loki snarled.

Damn, he needed some sleep now. Like really, because it just wasn't him talking.

Luckily, Tony was gone by the next time he looked up.

* * *

How on earth could anyone miss this man? Like, come on! How could he even be alive? He missed blending in so royally that it could even be called intentional.

He was a huge man with greasy shoulder length hair, unkempt facial hair – well, everything would classify unkempt if he compared them to Tony's goatee on his good days; cowboy hat and boots and a toothpick. Not to mention the tattoos all over his body. Prison maybe? Probably. How didn't he attract any attention? Well, hunters and monsters were running up and down New York's streets and the city never even realized, so it shouldn't have been such a surprise.

Two more hours of undisturbed work later Loki took his coat and headed out for the place called Public House. Not a really good place, according to the last commenter on Google, so Loki didn't feel remorseful at all as he thought about what might be happening later in that bar. Not even far away from Stark Tower. As if this guy didn't want to get away at all.

Just being a regular man walking the streets it would make him raise his eyebrows and shake his head grumbling about vandals and Satanist sects, but as a hunter, he could never miss the place. The bar was warded against demons with devil's traps and other symbols painted on the pavement and the walls. The only problem with the possible duration of their services was the paint. It wasn't even raining that hard and it already started making them blurry.

One word from him and Tony definitely would have no trouble breaking the wards. Just get another pedestrian and wipe the paint off with them. A piece of cake for a demon.

Loki didn't want to dwell on it that much.

The man was even harder to miss. He was sipping from a bottle at the bar two sets of something that suspiciously looked like some electric whips hanging from the polished surface leaf and a clearly distressed bartender was trembling in the corner.

Apart from them there were five more people scattered in the backside. Loki only spared them a glance then strolled up to the bar keeping his respectful distance from the bear-like man.

The bartender's hand shook as he served him.

"I hope you know you not leaving the same way," the other hunter spoke up with a heavy Russian accent.

"Then what way can I expect? I don't plan staying long," Loki said and took a sip from his drink.

"Only in black body bags. If you're lucky," the man grinned.

"Not really appealing," Loki pondered and glanced at the man from the corner of his eye. "One would wonder then why not protect the place better?"

The Russian scowled at him and Loki saw his hand inch toward his weapon. "Is it already broken?"

"No, not yet," Loki kept his calm but just to be sure pulled the lapel of his jacket away from his hip to reveal his own gun and glanced at it meaningfully. "But it's a matter of minutes. Why so careless?"

"I am no coward. Ivan Vanko don't run."

"But commits suicide."

"No," the man shook his head and grinned showing his yellow and iron teeth, "I'm no stupid. I know I can't outrun Tony Stark. I made him suffer. I get what I wanted."

"So what? You're the example of getting revenge and then there's nothing to your life?"

"We have nothing. Just revenge. What kind of hunter are you?"

_One that absolutely understands you right now._

"What is another hunter doing out here?" Vanko asked suddenly suspicious.

Loki only shrugged his shoulder. "I saw the devil's traps outside, thought I'd come in and take a look. So what was that great revenge that finally stopped you? Killed a demon?" He gave nonchalance a try. It'd never come out good for him when other hunters learnt that he was operating with a demon, and someone just doing their final count might not mind sharing stories in their last minutes.

"The demon Tony Stark killed my father and stole everything from my family," Vanko said as if he just shared Loki's thoughts. "Now, he's the hero of the West."

The word hero had never felt so foul as when it came out of Vanko's mouth.

"Now years later I did find his weak point. I made his bitch suffer. And he cannot do nothing but watch her die."

Loki didn't have to prod much longer; with the help of another bottle of vodka Vanko spilled quickly boasting in his own cruelty.

Demons, when they freshly get bound to a body are very vulnerable – he said. It's true that they can't be exorcised anymore, but they are as of yet not as immune to the purifying act as they would soon become. They are trapped in that body with the aftershock of an exorcism and it'll drive them crazy and they would just kill themselves in the end.

"She goes crazy in her head," Vanko said tapping the side of his head. "So crazy she claws the meat off her bones. She destroys her vessel and breaks her own binding to get away."

As an answer to the question of how he knew that Pepper was going to be soon bound in her body Vanko only grinned. He probably fried a few demons in the process.

"I'm only sorry I can't go after Stark. That were the real trophy."

Loki felt his heart pound stronger in his chest.

"I've been searching for a way to kill him for ten years," Loki leant closer to Vanko. He nearly recoiled when the strong smell of alcohol slapped him in the face but he stood his ground. "Do you really know a way to kill him?"

He was nearing the half of his last year and Loki was just about to finally lose heart in his mission. It should be the last wave of his stubbornness, but after all methods he could ever dig up failed, he couldn't really be blamed for becoming slightly depressed.

No exorcism. No holy water. No bones to burn to ashes. And Loki just couldn't find the binding seal even though he knew every inch of Tony's body by now like the back of his palm.

And now this?

It was too nice to be true. Loki tried to keep his hopes not too high just to be crashed down again, but this man was his last resort. He knew about binding spells and even caught Pepper to torture her.

He silently prayed that he didn't mishear that unique tremor of disappointment when Vanko said he could go after Tony. He was old, he was bitter and burnt out, he gave up, but maybe…

"Of course there is a way." Vanko said slowly and his voice sounded suddenly clearer, not slurred anymore. "If I tell, you kill him?"

Loki didn't have to answer. Vanko just looked deep in his eyes and cracked a grin and laughed then reached for his vodka again to take a big swig.

"His seal itself must be inside," Vanko leant close to Loki, "But has a sign outside. Find where it is. Cut out and burn it. It should be enough."

As if on clue thunder struck outside and the doors burst open with a gush of cold wind and pouring rain.

"Hello Ivan," Tony said standing in the doorway that slammed shut with the same force as it opened. "It's been a while."

In the same time as Vanko stood with a growl the people still in the bar leapt to their feet and screaming tried to make a run to the door. They barely took their first panicked steps when for a slack wave of Tony's hand their heads snapped to the side. The sound of their necks breaking in unison was sickening.

Vanko quickly dove for his whips but before he could reach them they fell to the ground, their handle crackling on the floorboards.

Tony clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth in dismay but the usual mischievous glint was missing from his ruby red eyes. They were cold and cruel. Terrifying.

"You still angry with me for the reactor?"

"You stole it. You wear borrowed plumes!"

"I'm sure you looked this up in a dictionary to throw it at my head," Tony sneered, "but no. I took an idea and upgraded it to useful. So much better.

"The tattoos, by the way, they were a nice trick," Tony went on and spared a glance at Loki. "This is why you had to track him down. But now, were I in a bit better mood, I'd skin you alive and set you free to hide…"

"I'm not afraid of you Stark."

"Of course you aren't…"

Vanko tried to reach out for his discarded weapons but before he could move far enough he was crashed into the bar. He growled with pain but no matter how much he strained his muscles he couldn't wipe the blood oozing from his cracked nose. Tony stepped up to him and turned the large man so that they were facing each other.

"Because you're sure that for killing some _monsters_, you'll only suffer as long as I kill you.

"Now with this one," Tony said and lifted his right hand to show the red and gold metal gauntlet on it, "guilty as charged with stealing. The metal is my design, but originally – it's an angel trick. Soul inspection. Only hurts more."

He pressed one finger to the middle of Vanko's chest.

"Have you seen an angel at work Ivan?" Tony mused, but his face remained cold. "It's marvellous. Now, let's put it to work, shall we?"

Loki watched Tony's hand disappear in Vanko's sternum and watched his face twist in agony and thick blood bubble forth his mouth as Tony grabbed his guts and churned them mercilessly. Only then as there was blinding light engulfing the two Loki decided to take his leave.

He slipped outside, he didn't even notice how easy the door let go for the push of his hands. He stepped out to the street – a sight of red paint flowed in the rainwater down the street like blood from a slaughterhouse. Welcoming the pouring water from the skies Loki spread his arms and turned around slowly again and again unable to decide whether he should cry or laugh now.

Finally – he got the final kick he needed out of his little void of disinterest that lingered beneath the covers of his twisted emotions. A sign on Tony's body that hides the seal – where else would it be than in the middle of his chest where he just never let Loki touch him?! Of course it was for the seal!

Kill Tony Stark – he could eventually get into the power-position. He could conjure up his own new deal…

Forget that there's still a soul in that body! It's Tony Stark, the demon, the monster, that other, that child has no future in there. That conscience was cut away from reality since who knows how long? It would be better for him. Loki didn't even need his mind to present him such reasoning. He simply didn't care anymore – whoever stood in his way had to perish.

Business was business. No matter how much they claimed to 'like' or 'have grown fond of' the original owners of their meatsuits. No matter how much they claimed they were slowly picking up characteristics of those poor souls. They were monsters and they had to die.

_So why do you hesitate?_ Loki's conscience growled. All of it – all parts of his mind were on the same opinion – for this once, his demonic and moralist side too –

Yet here he was, dropping his hands, eyes darkening and mouth a firm line so that his lips wouldn't tremble.

* * *

They headed back to that obnoxious tower that wore Tony's name – how humble; were he still studying Psychology he'd write a paper about its symbolism.

Tony's first trip lead to Pepper and Loki was left in front of the glass showcase like before, only now he realized that there was a liqueur cabinet in the corner. Perfect. A drink or two could always drown out the silly voices in his head. Like the one whining that he wanted Tony at his side. He wanted just the two of them to go out after the work was done, like they usually did, have a drink or he wouldn't mind if they downward tried to drink the other under the table. He wanted those eyes to twinkle at him, that possessive sharp smile to make his throat feel tight, to get his rewarding teasing touches, kiss, sex.

Great. He was so screwed, he just sounded like a pining little bitch.

He knew he was going to regret it but he shot a glance over his shoulder.

Tony reoccupied his place on the edge of the bed leaning over Pepper, the corner of his mouth and eyes wrinkled into a smile that made Loki's heart seize up. Pepper tried to push him away and out of her personal space but judging by the slight upturn of her eyebrows and seeing through the façade of her exasperated smile Loki knew she was utterly grateful for his presence.

She wasn't going to die. Apparently. Loki felt bitter about it.

Feeling sick and cold to the core Loki snatched one of Tony's bourbon bottles – hopefully one that he kept for special occasions – and welcoming the burn he chugged down as much as his throat could take. Then he shook himself, heaved a breath and lifted the bottle back to his lips.

By the time half of the bottle was gone he couldn't remember ever having thoughts like how human Pepper and Tony looked even though now both of them were bound to their bodies so they were supposed to be even more demonic now without the human souls; and the tears swelling in the corner of his eyes were from the burn of the alcohol.

Loki couldn't recall that Tony later joined him at his home-made bar counter and told him that Pepper was safe because she was already on an advanced stage of union with the soul still residing in her body. They had a chat, even though if he remembered Loki wouldn't want to know what he spilled on Tony so drunk, and he didn't even know the next day what were the burnt lines along his spine and the spots on his neck.

* * *

**A/N:** Two more chapters to go! Keep up guys! :) It'll be all up latest by the beginning of next week.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

_**~* Dead men don't dream*~**_

"Loki!"

Loki made the biggest mistake of his life by faltering in his steps upon hearing the name.

He could have gone on his merry way and disappear into the night if he didn't give any sign of recognizing his name. Now he had no other choice but to stop and turn around. The worst moment of his life. Fate was a cruel mistress – if he had had a drink that night he would call her a bitch, but that would simply be too mean for someone brought up in Britain.

He turned about and found himself facing Thor hurrying towards him.

"Loki!" he cried out again as he was nearing. As if the name would anchor his brother and ensure him he wasn't an illusion. "I can't believe it!" Thor exclaimed and he was only an arm-length away from enveloping his long-lost brother in a bear hug.

Loki however, stood his ground like he always did no matter what monster came at him, with one arm extended in front of him. Only the gun was missing from his hand. It'd been a long time ago since his stomach dropped so low when something was about to invade his personal space – even when such things had fangs and claws and wanted to spill his guts.

Thor's smile fell and all of a sudden he looked very uncomfortable in his skin. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other while observing Loki with a strange guilty glint in his eyes.

He cleared his throat, "Wow, you look awful brother," Thor said with honest concern shining in his thunder blue eyes.

Not the best way to start a conversation, but either way as good as anything possible when Loki didn't want the conversation to happen at all.

"So do you," Loki answered without the slightest tremor in his voice. Thor visibly cringed at his cold tone, but he always refused to acknowledge such rejections especially within family, so he didn't excuse himself to turn on his heels and go. He probably scratched up Loki's desperation for distance to his old anti-social personality and the long time spent apart.

And Loki was also not far gone enough to send him away.

"A few things kept me up at night," Thor brushed away the answer, "Did you get into some kind of trouble again?"

It didn't sting anymore.

Maybe a little bit, but Loki didn't feel his world crashing down on him. He knew he was trouble; a failure, a pathetic attention whore who couldn't make and then stick to a decision even when his own life was at stake. So Loki only arched an eyebrow, gaze kept cold and unwavering.

"No, it's only been a long drive here," he lied smoothly. He had been in Vancouver the past week exercising his French and digging into the Library for different seals. It was only two hours away from here.

"So why don't you rest a bit before you drive again?" Thor asked hopefully, "Come, let's dine together. It's been five years since we've done anything together. Come, brother, let's talk a bit!"

Indeed. A very long time spent apart and there was going to be an even longer ahead of them.

Loki swirled the thought around in his mind. He could nod his consent and then, when Thor turned around he could sprint to his car, jump in and he wouldn't have to worry for Thor anymore. He might even break his brother's heart and he'd finally realize that he was not worthy of being called brother. He wouldn't even have to run like a coward. But who knew? From the spark of hope in his eyes Thor might initiate another hunt after Loki if he just disappeared like last time. He couldn't afford the time anymore to hide and run! He needed the sanctuary of his apartment for the rest of his three and a half months where only the crazy cat lady from down the hall said 'hi' to him twice a year.

It left him with only one option.

"I haven't eaten yet after all," but he kept his expression devoid of any kindness.

Carefully neutral, a condescending roll of the eyes, unimpressed rise of the eyebrow, exasperated sighs and bored little humms were on tonight's program as they headed towards the greasy diner two streets down. Loki carefully checked the distance between them from time to time to keep it at a casual two feet at least. Apart from that, somehow he couldn't brush away the unsettling urge to check for the weight of his gun in his belt. Every few step the familiar touch of the handle was the only thing that soothed his tingling senses that told him something wrong was going to happen.

* * *

The feeling didn't leave when they hit the diner either.

Loki was too occupied with his own thoughts and shutting Thor out so that he wouldn't encourage his brother to give a try to rebuild their relationship. Whenever Thor attempted bringing up a nice childhood memory, Loki shot him down with a sardonic "Oh really? Did it really happen _that_ nicely?"

With most of the topics Thor gave a try at small talk, and it sounded more or less like this:

"This Christmas we went to Spring Bay, Utah, do you remember? We went there fishing once when we were kids."

Loki turned his gaze from eyeing his French Fries suspiciously to arch his eyebrows into his best sweet-cynical expression.

"Sorry, Thor the only thing I remember is the yelling because I wanted to read and the scolding for not catching anything. _Unlike you_."

After this Thor's shoulders fell along with the happy reminiscing smile from his face and he kept silent for a few moments until he brought up another 'happy' childhood memory.

Meanwhile Loki was tense and turned even more snappish as he couldn't get rid of the bristling feeling in his guts. Every time the door opened his pulse quickened and his intense gaze nearly burnt a hole into the brains of each newcomer.

One demon. Just one – and Loki would be willing – hell! he would be eager to kill everyone. All the civilians; the lovely couples, the old lady and the bunch of old men arguing about yesterday's chess game, the thugs watching the sport channel, **everyone** if only one was a demon. And Loki would know. He could pinpoint them with a glance. It hurt his eyes, like being stabbed by a red-burning piece of iron and he'd have to do a double-take but he could see them; their hideous faces, the black aura around them, the smell of burnt meat the taste of suffering.

It would take one – and with cold blood he'd murder everyone just to keep his brother safe. If the word got out – it was still a miracle that none of his enemies, as in all inhabitants of Hell hadn't picked up that Loki had a weak point. His brother. Then no one would care that they hadn't seen each other for years. Torture was torture.

* * *

There was someone – Loki knew there was someone, somewhere, he felt it! He felt like he was being watched – the short hairs stood on end on the back of his neck and arms; he felt like a piece of meat and heard the thoughts contemplating about the best seasoning before the grill. He knew he was reasonably restless. So much he nearly pulled his gun on Thor when his brother dropped his big warm hand on his shoulder.

"I settled our bill Loki, let's go."

Now even Thor's smile was strained.

Had Loki been a bit more attentive and caring and not just three months away from his one-way ticket to Hell, he might have caught the sadness greying Thor's once electric blue eyes. But now he was too busy searching for demonic signs to read his brother - his once secretly most favourite book.

Loki's nightmares came back nearly crashing him to the ground as they stepped out the door. Everything he saw seemed so real all of a sudden – so familiar; the smells around him, the old frying oil, the lavender perfume of a woman pushing her way too close to them; the old broken down long-abandoned van just opposite of them; the blind man searching for his keys, his dog patiently waiting by his feet –

He had to search leverage at a lamp-post before the revelation that he had seen it all knocked him off his feet.

"… _very cute, they'd love to hear it downstairs –"_

"… _you left! When I needed you!"_

"_The worst curse that I bumped into you!"_

"_You useless pathetic junkie. Have you been on drugs the whole time?"_

"… _a mess you made. Cutie pie here thinks it's all your fault –"_

"_Why couldn't you stay dead?"_

And on and on the cruellest insults Thor could spit at Loki – one part of his conscience told him that it was only the demon speaking from him, but the other part cried that these thoughts came from somewhere and they were all true! – no, they weren't! –

Loki had never been one for mental stability – the exorcism wouldn't work out good, he knew that – he drew his gun, aimed and –

and he woke with a scream, fear clenching his insides. He usually spent the rest of the night either clinging to the bowl in the bathroom sick to the bone or curled up into himself on the cool tiles.

Was it all coming true now? It couldn't be! It couldn't…!

Loki clenched his teeth and fists tight to stop himself from trembling, but he still couldn't listen to Thor who still didn't give up on pretending. Words like moving, Australia, New Mexico, Jane and science made through to his brain but they were all wiped out the moment he caught some movement from the corner of his eyes. Loki snapped his head that way.

There was a teenage kid checking his I-phone next to a dark alley. But not to Loki.

Before Thor could even acknowledge that he wasn't at his side Loki grabbed the kid by the shoulder and pressed him up against the wall in the alley.

Demon's eyes glared back at him – he recognized the venomous smile just on a different face, but it was the same demon from his vision-like nightmares.

"Silvertongue?" he asked smooth and hideous like a snake crawling around your neck, "How cute-"

He didn't get any further.

He could recite the exorcism spell by heart but that would be of no avail. The goal was that this bastard wouldn't get anywhere near Hell!

The gunshot echoed deafening in the narrow alleyway.

From the street he just came from Thor called out his name and rushed to his side. At first he was worried for Loki's well-being but then his fear turned the other way when he saw the dead body and the gun in his brother's hand. The fear turned into horror when his gaze crawled to Loki's face – the face of a psychopath killer.

"Loki, what," his trembling lips stammered.

Loki just stepped past him. He was way over feeling remorseful for killing the innocent vessel of a demon.

"Let's go Thor. You haven't seen anything."

"But -! Oh my God-!"

"You haven't seen anything." Loki pressed with threatening edge to his voice that finally got his message through the haze of the shock.

Pale and silent as a ghost himself, Thor followed Loki down to where they had left their cars.

* * *

"All these years I generously kept it a secret that you had a brother, and now, you just attract attention to him. I'm disappointed, Silvertongue."

Loki came to an abrupt halt as if he'd just slammed into a wall and turned on his heels – just to see Thor backed up against a car and he had Tony Stark up his face.

"Away from my brother you filthy son of a bitch," Loki spat through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" Loki cocked his gun at the back of Tony's head, "Oh? Is that my gun?"

"The one that kills all monsters. Demons included."

"Do you seriously think I gave you a gun that could kill me? Please! I'm a genius, not fool."

"But I can definitely give it a try."

"Seriously sweetie, would you risk to ruin your dear brother for life? It surely scares the shit out of anyone to see a man's brain splash on your face and him be still alive."

There was nothing much more left to ruin after Thor just saw his brother kill a teenager in cold blood.

"But it sure will hurt YOU a lot." Loki pressed the barrel to Tony's skull for emphasis.

"And I'll just never learn not to try and act on your nonexistent humanity."

Loki's grip tightened on the handle and he was certain Tony could feel it too. Were they face to face, Loki would shove the gun in the demon's mouth to shut him up finally and see how the bastard would grin when Loki pulls the trigger and it blows up in his mouth!

"Or why should I keep calling it humanity when you mortals are so violent on your own. You just boast in calling yourselves humans and us monsters. Yet here you are – more monster than man –"

"You've got five seconds to get out of here or I swear –"

"But you don't really want me to go, do you?-"

It was enough for Loki to see Thor's features mingled up with fear to know that Tony had his shark-like grin plastered on his face.

He barked, "Five."

"You want to blow my head so bad baby –"

"Four."

"Just so that your brother will never forget what a real monster you are –"

"Three."

"And would try his best to forget the monster he once called his brother –"

"Two."

"And never ever tell anyone about you—"

"One."

"I'm doing you a favour after all—"

BANG.

The sound of the gunshot echoed in the deserted street.

Any cry of horror died in Thor's throat and Loki didn't really want to know what kind of bloodied monstrous mask glared at his brother after he'd pulled the trigger. However, the momentary shock in which the only sound was Loki's harsh panting and the rhythmical splashing sound of thick blood drops falling to the ground was enough for Tony to leash out on Loki. His fingers burnt through the snowy skin but the pain had no time to register in Loki's mind as in the next moment he heard the bones crack and his hand hung limp from his wrist, the gun hurling to the ground with a deafening crackling sound.

Rejecting the power of a demon that wants to toss you to the other side of a street is similar to the stifling strength of the security belt that doesn't let you fly through the windshield. Even though you survived the deathly crash itself you still have to fight to swallow your organs back to their original place and hope that they didn't damage much in the tight tunnel of your throat.

Only worse that this force had a terribly bloodied and bruised face with eyes on fire under the dark hole Loki shot into his forehead.

Tony's face was still in one piece so that he could frown at Loki – certainly trying to work out why his powers didn't have the usual effect on his favourite toy before he waved it off and crushed Loki to the ground with the same motion.

Loki spat out the blood that gathered on his tongue along with the cold dread that clutched mercilessly at his chest. He hoped his brother was gone by now and as it was his habit Tony would return all his attention punishing Loki for his 'funny little attempts' at getting rid of him. But as always he had to be wrong.

"My feelings are hurt," Tony said in a melodramatic voice and shook his head at Loki before he turned back to Thor.

Thor still stood there frozen like a statue, he couldn't even blink just stare at Tony with huge disbelieving terrified blue eyes.

Tony reached a hand out, but unlike earlier he only ran a single finger from the middle of Thor's heaving chest up to his throat, the tip of his finger surprisingly teasing, curious not at all with the vicious intent of crushing Thor's windpipe with a flick of hand. Tony was almost like a child who has seen a pet for the very first time in his life and is thrown between curiosity and slight worry from the unknown. It was only the flash of Hell from the corner of his eyes that chilled Loki out.

"Let him go, you hear me!?" Loki cried, but his voice held no power. It was hoarse and as he tried to gather his limbs and struggle up at least to his hands and knees another wave crushed him back to the ground. He felt like a nail under a sledge hammer.

"You haven't been listening again, Silvertongue," Tony sighed.

Even though he was talking to Loki he didn't avert his intense gaze from Thor.

"I really need to see a psychologist I'm afraid," Tony went on with his musings as he tipped Thor's chin so that he could look the bigger man comfortably in the eyes. "I don't get anymore why I'm so generous to your ungrateful ass, Silvertongue. Any idea why I still intend to do you a favour? Do you think I should retire?"

"I've had enough of your so-called generosity!" Loki fought the pressure on his back and managed to push himself up on his elbows, his glare burning the edges of the hole he put to the back of Tony's head. "Let my deal go or you won't have a single place in the universe where you could retire!"

"You do realize you're not in the position to be threatening, don't you?" Tony sounded a bit more distant, bemused, like someone lost in the jungle of his own inscrutable and dangerous thoughts and only listening to his surroundings out of courtesy. "After all you are going to die soon, and even though I grew to admire your convincing skills you are certainly in no position to put any kind of pressure on me… Plus Earth is huge if you want to hide."

Loki caught glimpse of his gun laying just an arm's length away in front of him. If he could extend his hand far enough-! He tried to shift his weight to his right arm but before he could free the other the pressure grew so unbearable on him that Loki couldn't stifle a groan and fell back to the ground.

He felt hopeless. He could scream in frustration that this demon held so much power over him.

"Now about my generous offer," Tony's fingers lay flat cupping one side of Thor's face, "You can decide who shall die – you – or your precious brother?"

"Son of a bitch!" Loki cried out. Hadn't he felt so cold inside there probably were tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. But instead he felt icy flames of hatred burning in his chest.

"Now, there's no need to get so flustered. I offered you the choice after all didn't I?"

Yes, he did, but Loki had learnt enough about how Tony's mind worked to know that actually there was no real choice here. Loki couldn't come out of this on top. For the earlier occasions, like when he sealed his deal and when Tony came to visit him for the first time at his apartment Loki could gain something if he reconsidered what he wanted.

But now? He had no chance saving Thor. Tony wouldn't kill Loki, because he _couldn't_. Their deal was still intact, he had to wait until the last seconds of the ten years Loki got rolling down before the demon could come to collect his soul and it was most definitely not the time yet. So if Tony wanted to kill Thor – and why would a demon come if not to torture people? – Tony would kill Thor, either if Loki stated he was the only killable person of the three or even if Loki volunteered to sacrifice himself. In the first case Thor would die because Loki said so, while in the second he would die because that would give Tony a new way to torture Loki.

But if he called Thor's name – a tiny dark voice called up in his mind – there was a slight chance Tony wouldn't kill him. He wasn't really the one to fulfill Loki's wishes after all, moreover Tony tended to do just the opposite. And on the other hand he had to admit Tony was right in his rant. The one before Loki blew his head. He didn't only did not care if Thor had thought of him as a monster, Loki wanted Thor to think he was a monster. So if he called Thor to die…

Loki felt so weak – exactly when he needed power the most -

"Kill me!" Loki belted helplessly and glared up at the demon. "For anything that's holy, kill me!"

For a fleeting second Tony seemed to consider Loki's choice. He tore his gaze from Thor and turned to Loki, levelling the man with the most unreadable look he had ever seen.

It seemed to have lifted a spell from Thor who flinched and a whole-body shudder ran along him. He looked in shock at Loki but before any word could fall from his mouth Tony's hand moved faster than lightning, his palm covering Thor's face three of his fingers touching the blond's forehead.

"Amateur," Tony hummed in disdain and for a second Loki thought he caught glimpse of disappointment in the burning windows of Hell that were his eyes, "There's nothing sacred to a demon."

A muffled agitated cry and both Tony and Thor were gone.

Loki just stared after them – his chest too tight to allow his screams and sobs to surface.

* * *

_Loki got the last pieces of information he needed. And he also had the ulterior motive to finish off Tony Stark. He had everything to start their little endgame._

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter to go :)

I'm sorry that these chapters and also the story seems a bit too much in parts... not exactly drabble like, but unfortnately you can actually see that I wrote them chapter-to-chapter and sometimes just single ideas turned into a chap... sorry about that, but I can't find a proper way to sew them together. I'll try to keep watch for this mistake in the future!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

_**~*Endgame*~**_

Loki started to see things differently – he pondered over this as he was sitting by the bed, out of the devil's trap, of course, waiting for Tony to rise and let it dawn on him that Loki had betrayed him. Yet again. Or however Tony put it in himself. He wondered if Tony or demons in general had a sense of loyalty, or if they were delusional enough to believe such thing existed in their own little burning pit of a world. Or if he considered their ten years of some sort of relationship as anything; if Loki mattered enough to be considered as a betrayal material.

But back to the seeing things differently part. It was just as the books described Hell approaching at the end of his deal.

Whenever Loki glanced into the mirror – sometimes even his own eyes would slip. That was enough to send him into a minor mental breakdown after it happened the second time. They would turn a shade of red. Like one of a demon's. Not exactly the glimmering ruby red like Tony's do when he was either in a good mood or in a low key murderous, but he also wouldn't call it soulless. But otherwise things didn't change. On him at least. On the outside however, every disguise was shredded in front of his eyes, now without the stinging pain that used to make him blink back tears. But then - why wasn't Tony's?

Tony was a real hard-core demon. He had some soft spots, but Loki had seen his cruelty. So, even if he had that body to himself shouldn't that mean that Loki could now see his real face? He wondered if he could have slept with him, if he saw…

Or was Tony more connected to his body, to this human vessel – that actually wasn't a real vessel – than simply being a demon? This was why only his horns were visible?

The edges were too blurry.

* * *

This seat? He hadn't moved this chair a scratch ever since he got past his hangover when he tried to drown himself in alcohol after Tony took Thor. Loki had been sitting on it for hours without end just thinking.

At first it was hard. Then it was hard to shut his mind down.

He created plans, dozens of them for the best way to kill Tony Stark, and not just only plans, but he spent several hours playing out all possible scenarios.

Some of them were ridiculous -

"_I knew you were a clever boy, but this... What do you want?"_

"_Don't you think I can just leave you here, captured, for the rest of your existence?"_

"_Apparently not. One, because I live so much longer than you, bitch, and two I'm gonna come for you either way. You can't escape your own deal."_

"_Well, first, you wouldn't have to come- "_

"_Cocky bastard"_

"_Second, what if I don't want you to leave?"_

"_If it is for the heroic deed to be worthy of your pathetic little mortal life, by saving other stupid idiots from making deals with me... you're just gonna regret it, Princess. You won't stay out of this circle long. And then – you aren't the only one with persuasive skills-"_

"_What, you want to lure me into that bed? Funny. You wouldn't need much effort."_

"_Oh, I can see that"_

"_But that's my whole point, dearest. I don't want you to deal with others. You ruined my life. Ruin it to hell then. I don't think you'd lack stamina for it, would you?"_

"_Certainly not"_

Now after he came up with this scenario, it suspended his plotting to a temporary halt.

It wasn't easy to drink enough to forget the revelation that he had eventually fallen for this bastard. And he had to realize it after ten years?!

There was no way he'd let go of Tony so easily after all he'd done to Loki! It helped a lot to remember his hatred once he fished his old phone out of the corner of his car trunk.

* * *

Eventually the day had arrived when Loki couldn't put away his plan any longer. Lucky for him the universe just this once seemed to be on his side, therefore he could watch Tony in his bed devil's trap beneath and above him, and Loki was still in possession of his soul, 2.30 am. 17. September.

He dreaded this day to come, and the plumber had fallen victim of his nerves. It was his own fault that he just couldn't leave Loki alone. The hunter just woke up from a terrible nightmare of hellhounds scratching at his door and cussed over a damn cut on his jawline that he couldn't even shave in peace and his own reflection wouldn't stay calm for a moment, of course he was jumpy and ready to shoot first and ask later when he saw a monster in his doorway!

It was a troublesome morning getting rid of the body, and he nearly got himself some extra work when the old lady came over to see if Loki was all right. (Yes, he only dropped a heavy box this morning, Loki lied and slammed the door in her face before he killed the woman's cat that was irritating him more than a hellhound could.)

In the end when he finally reached the point when it was time to summon up his favourite demon, Loki managed to put a reign on his fears.

"Really, Silvertongue? What the hell now? ... Oh –" Tony's eyes rounded in surprise as he looked about in Loki's kitchen. "What's happened? No devil's trap?"

"Would it make you feel better if I just drew one around you now?" Loki asked but all he could muster was a tired little chuckle.

"You know how old men get. Sticking to habits… And if not for another master plan of frying my delicious ass, why summon me? Last time we didn't actually part as BFF's"

That wound still burnt as if Tony just rubbed salt on it but Loki shrugged and leant his hip against the counter.

"Maybe I was just lonely," _on my last day, _Loki wanted to add, but something stopped him. Tony definitely didn't seem like someone who had been circling in his office restless, glancing at the clock every second in anticipation for when he could come and collect Loki's soul…

"Well," Tony smiled sweetly and stepped close to Loki, crowding him up against the counter. "_That_, I could help with."

Damn well, he could! And Loki could enjoy it so much more if his fear addled and twisted mind didn't want to observe everything. Like if it was all real and he hadn't just fallen into another feverish dream and it wasn't his hallucinated version of Tony with the horns curling dark red around his ears. But he appeared in his traditional three part suit and his hands were nicely warm, no sign of the burning veins either on his throat or wrists.

The kiss was also so real, passionate and with the fleeting promise of Paradise. And those horns – for the very first time they felt real under Loki's fingers as he carded them through Tony's hair. They were cold. An entirely different sensation and they were probably new to the demon too as he moaned, surprised, into Loki's mouth and as the hunter didn't let him pull away he just kissed him even more desperately.

Loki ran his palm experimentally along the curve and Tony shivered then rolled his hips into Loki's as the man went on stroking the horn with his fingers curled into a loose fist – and damn, Tony was hard against his thigh!

Their clothes could only disappear faster if they were burnt away, Tony didn't take his sweet time now. He hoisted Loki's legs up and around his waist and grabbing two handfuls of his ass lifted him up from the floor just to reposition him on the table the next moment.

At first Loki's mind tried to run its hunter rounds, searching for another possible sign of the seal on Tony's naked golden body, to be sure if that obvious circle and triangle was just a trick, a distraction, but that made him too tense and he groaned in pain as Tony slipped another finger inside him.

"You should be more used to this now darling, how are you still so tight?" Tony teased him with a lustful wicked smile.

Loki just set his jaw and dug his fingers into the demon's shoulders and hissed when he felt the third digit enter.

"Bite me," Loki snarled.

"Gladly," Tony replied and that was it.

All his senses flared and soon all he cared about was the quickening pace of Tony's thrusts and their changed glorious angle.

Afterwards there was just no stopping it…

* * *

Loki woke with a start – at first he didn't know why his heart was pounding as if it wanted to break the cage of his chest and just make an escape the furthest way possible –

Then he realized – four – five – six – the clock… - eight – nine – why would he keep such an old clock if not to sign the hours pass – eleven – twelve dongs.

It was time.

The blood roared in his ears and he felt his heart making his whole body throb with the panic flushing him to the core and beyond. He was late, he got distracted and now all was going to fall apart –

He snapped his head to the side –

The corner was empty. The windows scatheless; no shaking, no rattling, doors locked and still in their hinges.

"… wha-aat? 'ts like an earthquake p'low," Tony whined as he lifted his head from Loki's chest and with hazy eyes he glanced up at Loki.

He just stared back at Tony. Not real. Not real, he repeated over and over like a sacred chant. Steady yourself, it's not real!

"D'ya have these panic attacks often?" Tony frowned and pushed himself up on his hands, now hovering a bit over Loki; the shift in his weight nearly tipped them off the couch.

Loki's eyes widened, his muscles tense and paralyzed, none of his limbs obeyed his will anymore. When Tony shifted his weight to one hand and with the other he reached out to brush along the line of Loki's face, he even forgot how to breathe.

"You're really beautiful like this," Tony murmured against Loki's lips, "just easen up a bit, you're as stiff as dead," he tilted his head playfully to the side. "Red really suits you. My little Snow White. Only your lips are too pale."

Tony kissed him on the lips soft and lingering, teasing and elfish. Loki only snapped under his hands when the demon moved his way back down to memorize forever the chain of marks he'd left on the snowy canvas.

* * *

It was a show to watch Tony wake. At first he just frowned and grumbled, still half asleep and turned his head on the pillow. It was cold, despite the warmth of his own body. Warmth that nothing caught anymore. As soon as he realized it he jerked awake. Suddenly, like a bowstring snaps when it's old and was pulled too tight.

The demon jolted up as if having slept on springs and locked eyes with Loki. No signs of dreamland, no sign of their previous hours of pleasure and bliss. His eyes were burning cold.

"You little son of a bitch," he snarled and for a flash of a second Loki saw his windows shatter and a freezing gush of wind showering glass shards all over the room.

However, devil's traps intact, nothing had happened.

"Good morning to you too," Loki said with a crooked smile and halted the dagger dancing between his hands. The furthest depth of his conscience that somehow managed to keep away from the intoxicating effect of revenge noted that he wouldn't even recognize if he just cut off his fingertip. His digits felt frozen and his nails were blue.

"You have no idea –, you're dead meat, Loki, don't bother to convince yourself otherwise!"

The most terrifying? Tony just sat on the edge of the bed, body language deceptively open and self-assured, legs spread apart, and shoulders strut back, chess puffed out – offering an open target for the hunter. He wasn't even crying or howling and cursing – his words clung as cold as his eyes burnt.

"Oh, I believe I do… Did I just happen to remind you of your missed duty?"

Tony's mouth pulled into a sneer. The thin strip of blood oozing from the edge of his lips spoke of something hidden, that Tony didn't want to blurt so much he rather bit his own tongue but Loki didn't have time to dwell on it much.

"I've always known you were a stupid boy, but this... What do you want? Leave me here in your petty traps and let me rot away?"

Loki knew this song. He muttered the chant that had been playing nonstop in his head and watched with barely controlled glee as Tony's eyes rounded in shocked realization and all the muscles were seized with cramps.

"Let's not waste each other's time shall we? So here's the deal," Loki said smooth as silk, "You let go of my part of our previous deal and I won't kill you."

Dark power and smoke seemed to swirl in thick wavy lengths under Tony's skin as all his muscles tensed a fracture away to snap because he just couldn't move and the traps kept all his inner Hell strain the boundaries of his human body.

"Sweetheart, it's not going to happen," Tony grinned sharp and all teeth, but his eyes didn't melt.

Loki knew that look – he recognized it from his own face in the mirror.

"I might not be able to drag you along to Hell right now, but believe me – I'll kill you. You can't avoid me, Loki and I'll enjoy spending the rest of eternity torturing you."

It was Loki's turn to smirk. "Do you realize Anthony Stark that you are in no place of threatening?"

Tony met his gaze calmly. He was so far gone with fury and rage that he could feel no lapses of fire flaring up.

"Going once –"

"You think so high and mighty of yourself, huh?"

"Going twice – What do you say? Do I get away from the deal and don't kill you for a short while or I kill you and get away from my deal that way?"

"Just delude yourself that you offer me a "fair" deal."

"Your kind doesn't deserve a fair deal," Loki snapped and stood to walk to the edge of the circle.

"Why don't you say _our_ kind?"

With the butt of the dagger Loki hit Tony in the face, throwing him off balance. The demon fell to the bed half on his side, his arm twisted underneath him and Loki leapt at him, straddling his hips and pressing his shoulder into the mattress so that he had Tony's back on full display.

"How dare you," Loki hissed and dipped his nails in the meat of Tony's shoulder, "Don't dare to make me sound any similar to _you_!"

"Masterful liar!" Tony laughed then groaned as Loki pushed his face into the pillow, "But you can't hide it much longer. You know you'll always be on the edge. Between human and demon. You won't be either. But you'll always fear when you'll slip," Tony snarled half muffled by the pillow but that didn't take away the cutting edge of his words. "You already have it in you. You can't run away. You rebellious little bitch. You can't save yourself."

"How mouthy," Loki sneered pressing the tip of the blade between Tony's ribs just next to his spine, "I could kill you here and now and so slowly that you'll wish I had never summoned you. Would it help if I cut your tongue?"

"Wouldn't you enjoy that? The torture – does it arouse you?" Tony hissed as the knife cut through his skin and brushed the bone.

"I could get rid of you. How does it feel?" and with a sadistic smile Loki pushed even deeper through the lung – lead by a strange instinct he stopped where the tip graced the demon's heart at every beat.

"You could never," Tony gritted out with venom dripping from his mouth, "Haven't you realized? You are not human anymore. You'll never be."

"And now you shut up?!" Loki snapped and twisted the knife in his hand making the entire body underneath him jerk with the motion. "Explain! And no lies. You know I can track them."

A choked laugh gurgled in Tony's throat.

"Oh you've gotta do better than that!"

Lokis grip tightened on the handle and pressed it a fraction deeper – Tony whined with a miserably tortured wet sound.

"How do you like this? You _genius _must have found out that I know how to kill you. I'll just flip you around, so that you can watch as I open you up and break out all your ribs around your heart. I might stab them into your lungs to pull out the pleasure. I'd rewrite your pretty binding spell, cut it deep into your throbbing heart, cut the arteries and set it on fire still in your chest, how does it sound, hm? Is it better now?"

For a moment Tony just stared ahead into the blue clearly bewildered, shocked. Then as an actor changes his masks a wild grin cracked the demon's face that broke the thick frozen cover of his eyes. Now they burnt like beacons in the dark.

"A beautiful side of your personality, Loki," Tony said and he was simply too coherent for the amount of blood soaking the pillow by his mouth. "And what a part. Fully integrated – beautiful, simply beau-"

Loki groaned and leaning over the shorter man with all his weight he pushed him into the mattress and snarled in his ear.

"You like your own creation? You made me into this when you killed my brother!"

Tony's agonizing cry was muffled by the wet red pillow.

"You're so stupid!" he choked on his laugh, "What a researcher! Dead researcher…"

"If you don't give me a straight answer this instant, I'll have to experiment a bit with your brain first to cut out the part that lies."

There was a snarky reply, Loki was sure, he could literally feel it in the demon's chest and throat, but all that came out was another whine and a litany of grunts and curses.

"You – You're dead," Tony gritted out, but he was obviously trying even harder to bite off his tongue that decided to act on its own. "You asked me to kill you –" heaving, "I did. You're dead. Everywhere."

"Don't-"

"Use your fucking head just once?! On paper, in everyone's memories, you're dead, erased. You're dead and –

"and _mine_." There should have been another word that Tony managed to swallow, but that was enough for Loki that it dawned on him: Tony can't let go of his deal, _because he already did!_

"_Then think of this as a leash, bitch_" Loki snarled into Tony's ear.

He turned the still paralyzed demon onto his back and not caring for the even greater mess he was about to make, he placed the tip of the blade carefully to the swiftly rising and falling chest.

"Time to rebind you."

Creating a bond came with a lot of criteria to be met, but Loki just concentrated on the main parts – The form of the seal itself, the symbol of both edges of the bond, the blood that had to be drawn and the contact. It needed to be deep, unfathomably so, and unique. Physical contact would be the best, but right now the one feeling Loki could relate the most to the demon with the twitching crooked grin was the burn of revenge.

Originally he thought he'd break Tony while he laid his claim on him the only way they knew throughout the years.

Loki wanted to shatter him into tiny pieces as glass shatters under a hammer and then carefully and thoroughly into even smaller shards until he's nothing but dust; once proud and narcissistic bathing in the flashlight but now insignificant, dim and _**nothing**_.

But in reality - in reality with each thrust, each claw and bite, each harsh word, each outleash of tongue he was cutting Loki up into little pieces. The final shudder, the taste of blood on his tongue, an outburst of white, flash of black light were the last blow that shattered him. In the end he lay there – _perfectly broken_.

And sealed.

And at peace.

* * *

"How does it feel that I can now kill you any time I want?" Loki asked, but his own tone lacked the threatening dark edge.

"Sorry but it's a bit hard to intimidate me after a good fuck." Tony murmured and stretched lazily, happy that he could move again, then curled up on his side, not caring for the slightest that he was still lying in his own blood. "Save the record, it'll grow old soon."

A deep growl was all Loki had as an answer to that and for good measure he sank his teeth into Tony's nape. Tony just let out a guttural deep moan.

"Fuck off, a binding should tire you more," he whined.

Loki let him drift close to sleep – he was surprised himself that his rage just dissipated so quickly. Maybe the binding spell took that out of him? But his mind didn't shut down, and he didn't forgive Tony at all to respect his need to sleep off his wounds, the bloodloss and the throbbing pain in his backside.

"So… what's the script from now on?" Loki asked burying his face in the back of Tony's neck.

Tony grunted, "…Dunno. Is there any?"

Loki dug his fingers into his stomach to warn him about the glare Tony was probably feeling on his own penetrating his nape.

"Fi'st o' all try to avoid the need to iden'fy y'self as not possessed to other hunters."

"Holy water," Loki noted thoughtful. He couldn't shake off the doubt that encouraged him to at least once sprinkle some droplets on his hand just to test this theory. Himself being a demon? It was still too hard and absurd to comprehend even despite the obvious changes that his conscience and personality had gone through during the past decade.

"And also try not to get exorcised. It might get ugly."

"Can I?" Loki asked and pushed himself up on one elbow to take a look at Tony's face – but it was as unreadable as ever – tired, worn and still not exactly down from his post-coital bliss. Loki grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him not at all gently.

"Can I be exorcised?" he demanded.

"No. You'll just end up like Pepper, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, it's not like you have a binding spell or something. You are a demon in your _own_ body – more or less actually – and it's a strong enough bond in itself, so if you manage to keep it – hopefully you could go for decades without the need to be sealed into any body, so there's no saying whether you'll really end up like her –"

Loki hissed a curse and shook Tony again to shut up his slurred rambling because the only thing he understood was the way too many uncertain and future tenses. His own eyes piercing and heaving with anger Loki turned Tony and straddled his middle so that he had no other option than to look up at Loki and focus on him.

"_What am I?!_" Loki demanded with wide bright red eyes.

"It's a bit hard to define since there has been no one like you before…"

"What did you turn me into?"

"I've told you already," Tony frowned up at him masking up his uncertainty with irritation. "You're slipping. Have been for at least five years according to my count. From human to demon. Your demon part fusing with your human soul. Without dying and losing your soul first and then having to go through a long long funny time in Hell-"

"Am I some kind of a – a sick experiment that happened to turn out – what? Right? Fatally wrong? An accident? A monster?"

"A monster? To your definition – Absolutely. But you've proved it several times that you don't care. You're unique. A new creation – a demon with a soul –"

"An experiment you can observe and play around with, poking with a stick for glitches?"

"A genius idea I had to put to a test –"

"Playing God? A sick scientist you are!"

"I have a serious god-complex, don't taunt me," Tony's eyes glimmered mischievously, "Let's rather say I gave you a final push down a road and you just ended up in my bed in amazing condition."

Loki's grip tightened on his arm and he felt the skin bruising and breaking under his ice hard fingers. He squeezed until he felt Tony's back arch off the mattress with a painful gasp and the bones strain from the pressure under his palm.

"Experiments have glitches, mistakes that kill them before the result," Tony pressed out and his own hand found some leverage on Loki's thigh. Loki was sure they were going to have identical marks the next morning. "You are not an experiment. You are perfect."

After a short pause of shocked silence Loki pulled back sitting back on Tony's stomach with a snort.

"And you're disgusting."

"But you love me this way." Tony replied with his trademark grin.

Loki's fingers itched to grab the knife and stab Tony's heart with it in the middle.

Just because he liked him that way. The only constant and, as strange as it is, the most reliable part of not only his past decade but his whole life. And now both of them felt painfully human. Bitter, broken, outcast, cynical and drunk with power.

* * *

**~*THE END*~**

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, final chapter! The longest thing I've ever written and actually finished too... huhh, it's a frightening thing to get something done :D Thank you to everyone who kept with me until the end! :)

I know it's a bit strange, and as my beta put it actually to words, in Supernatural this bonding and probably the whole thing wouldn't be possible, but leave me this artistic freedom :) this is why it's an AU. In all means. So yeah, strange, and maybe a bit in the wrong meaning of the term too, because I had some trouble conjuring up the end (I wanted to reach it like this, but then I realized that it's highly impossible, so yeah...)

Sorry for the mistakes, I had an amazing beta, she did an awesome job but I'm a stubborn little thing and I wasn't willing to change a few things, so all mistakes are on me.

I plan on making it a verse, writing some sequels, parts that would have been too long to squeeze into this already too long story.

Soon hopefully I'll upload it onto AO3 too... _hopefully_...

**I honestly hope you liked it **at least a little bit :) **Reviews are always welcome :) **Keep me inspired to go on :)


End file.
